Lineage
by Avecia
Summary: Set 6 years in the future, Elena gets a visitor from the past, delivering some worryng news. Not only that, but Elena has a secret of her own that she can't keep from them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:**Bit of a change for me. New fandom and I have no idea where this is going, but all you need to know is that it's set 5 years after the VD Season 1 finale. I'm sorry if anything seems a bit OOC. I've read a lot of fanfics that aren't very realistic, and I'm guessing this storyline could be accused of being the same but the one thing I'm hoping for is that I can get a realistic characterization going, especially Damon. I hope that comes with time so please review as I would welcome as many pointers as possible.

Many thanks,

x

* * *

'Damon. What are you doing here?'

When she woke up this morning, never in a million years did she think she'd open her front door and find him standing in front of her. It had been almost 6 years since she had last seen him.

'Well hello to you too Elena, I see you haven't lost any of your charm over the years. Aren't you going to invite me in?'

'Last I remember you don't need an invite.'

She wasn't smiling.

'I was simply being the polite, well-mannered gentleman my mother brought me up to be,' he said as he strolled past her and inside, 'well that and I wanted to make sure you haven't had Bonnie do any of her hocus pocus to uninvite me.'

Oh she'd tried.

She could barely believe he was even here, in her house after all this time. So full of his own self-importance. The last time she has seen the Salvatore brothers was the night John Gilbert was killed. He and Stefan knew it was Katherine who had been the culprit. And without knowing what her plan was they weren't prepared to take any risk. Content that Bonnie would be able to protect Elena and her family, trying to lead Katherine away from Elena's home was the only plan they could think of. Despite Elena's best efforts to convince them otherwise, both Vampires decided it was simply too dangerous for them to stay in Mystic Falls. It had broken her heart when they left.

'You haven't answered my question Damon. Why are you even here? What's the big secret this time?'

Elena felt like she was 17 all over again, standing in the kitchen with him staring at her. She remembered that night; finding her father's body, Jenna screaming for someone to help, Damon bursting through the front door, catching her as she blacked out from having gained and lost a father in the space of a few hours.

But she'd got over it and she never let herself think of the Salvatore brothers. And if she did, it's not the one she would have thought about that was standing in her kitchen. No he was the one that, despite her better judgement, she decided to put her faith in, decided to trust. She believed that deep down he was capable of some humanity, you know, actually caring about people. But she was proven wrong when he didn't even bother himself to say goodbye.

Now he was here bringing back those memories that she fought so hard to put to the back of her mind.

'I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to just turn up without warning, giving you the..._fright_ of your life. It wasn't my intention to alarm you.'

'Uh, yeah it was. It's typical of you; everywhere I used to turn you'd be there with your _unintentional_ disturbing comments. It's why you always put an alternate meaning behind everything you say. I'm simply out of practice of _not_ just giving you the benefit of the doubt every time you give me that funny look with your eyes.'

He smirked at her, shaking his head softly as though he remembered that they were both past that stage of not knowing the other.

'I do recall you asking me to refrain from giving you that look, I'm sorry, my bad.'

The sound of the feet running downstairs diverted both of their attention from their trip down memory lane.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had _company_.'

He smirked again, winking at her suggestively.

'No it's nothing like that, Damon you really should go before...'

But it was too late by then to stop that person from coming into the kitchen and as she came into view Damon's brow seemed to knit together almost subconsciously.

'Mommy, who's that man?'

If she wasn't completely distraught about the situation she would have had to laugh at the priceless look of surprise on Damon's face, complete with open mouth, slack jawed stare. She knew that her daughter's natural curiosity was going to be a problem for her in years to come.

'Uh, he's an old friend of mommy's. Livy, why don't you go outside and play for a bit.'

Her daughter didn't listen to her mother, instead choosing to close the distance between her and the vampire. Elena's heart was in her mouth.

'Pleased to meet you. I'm Olivia Miranda Gilbert, Livy for short. I'm 4 years and ten months old. You have a funny looking face. I like it.'

She giggled as Damon seemed to get himself together to take the little girl's hand and return the handshake.

'Well I'm...honoured to meet with your acquaintance Olivia Miranda Gilbert,' he threw a shifty look in Elena's direction before continuing, 'My name is Damon, Conte di Salvatore, I'm, well let's just say I'm a lot older than you, and I'm _glad_ you think I look funny. Personally I think I'm rather handsome, wouldn't you say so Elena?'

She raised her hands to her forehead and turned away from them both in frustration. He was turning on the charm with her little girl, was there no-one who he could get to fall under his spell? How did this happen on a normal Wednesday afternoon? Right now she was supposed to be making dinner while Livy played with her dolls and later she would have a bath and go to bed. That was her routine.

Damon showing up on her doorstep was not. But you could argue that there was nothing that was ever routine about the elder Salvatore brother.

'Livy please can you go outside for a while, I need to talk with Mr Salvatore about grown up things.'

'But I'm grown up too, I'll be five in like...' she did the math in her head,'...62 days. Please can I stay?'

Sensing Elena's growing anxiety, Damon knelt down to the little girl and gave her a smile.

'It's ok Livy; it's all very boring I'm sure. Everything will be ok if you go outside to play.'

'Ok then, nice to meet you. Maybe next time you can stay for dinner!'

'Well I think I would like that _very much_.'

And with that the little girl raced outside and began running around the garden. Damon brought his questioning gaze back to Elena who was sitting with her head in her hands, not a clue what she was supposed to say.

'Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets then huh? She's smart. I don't know who the father is so looks like I'll have to credit you for that.'

Elena looked up and met his stare, eyes glazed over and ready to start crying.

'It's not what you think.'

'She's not, I mean, she's not...Stefan's?' the last word coming out as an almost whisper.

She had to laugh at that. After all, he's the one who told her that vampires can't go forth and multiply.

'Well apart from the biological impossibility of you or your brother having any effective little swimmers...'

'Well that stings...' he grumbled

'...Damon do the math. I didn't fall pregnant until after you left. So sorry to disappoint.'

He shook his head at his own ridiculous question.

'So who is the baby daddy then?'

'And why is that any of your business Damon?'

He took a seat at the table, looking out the window at the little girl who was still running around, pretending she was riding a pony.

'I guess it isn't,' he muttered absent-mindedly, turning back to Elena who was watching her daughter too, 'Well how about that. Miss Elena Gilbert, gymslip mom, single-handedly helping Mystic Falls increase the teen pregnancy statistics of America...never would have predicted that one.'

'Are you finished insulting me?'

The amused and playful Damon was suddenly gone and his face became etched with seriousness as he looked directly at her. It startled her. She had forgotten how searchingly blue his eyes were.

'You do realise this is a problem don't you?'

She was confused.

'I don't follow.'

He didn't stop looking directly at her; the worry was clear on his face.

'We didn't leave you here for you to go and get yourself into trouble, if you pardon the use of _that_ particular expression.'

He had some nerve.

'Do you honestly think I deliberately decided this is the life I wanted for myself?'

'Well I'm guessing that you would have likely thrown your precious life away for my brother at some point, so excuse me if I might question your judgement on occasion. And given your family history I would have thought you might have paid more attention in Sex Ed class Elena?' He shook his head before turning back to her adding a 'tut tut' before looking back outside.

'Will you just stop talking in riddles Damon, all you're doing is pissing me off and getting closer to being uninvited! What's your point?'

And with that his eyes were back on her, even more intense than before.

'My _point_ is that considering the particular mix of DNA your walking around with, you're obviously so absurdly fertile that I doubt even the belts and braces approach would work with you...ironically, an infertile vampire is pretty much the safest person for you to sleep with!'

'Funny, after you and your brother left, this town was all out of vampires so if we're looking to criticise and lay blame on anyone then really it's all your fault.'

'Well damn, if you were looking for a good _time..._you really should have called,' he purred, adding a wink to emphasise his offer.

She gave up and went to pour herself a coffee, no longer being able to take the judgemental staring that he seemed to have perfected since she last saw him.

'I wasn't looking for a good time, I was lonely and I...you know what why am I even discussing my sex life with _you_ of all people, I go back to my previous point, how is this any of your business?'

'It _is_ my business because _now_ the curse of the Pearce women continues. You were supposed to be the last link Elena! You were supposed to be the end of it all, but like Isobel and Katherine, you had to go pop a kid out before you go asking to be...' he thought better of finishing his sentence, 'you know what never mind. You have no regard for your own safety...like at all. Elena that's the reason why we left this town. If she finds out...'

He shook his head at her apparent lack of foresight. She'd honestly never seen him so uptight. She sat back down beside him, but unable to look at him properly. She knew it went against everything that they'd done for her. Even if it wasn't her choice for them to leave.

'It's not like I haven't thought about that Damon,' somehow she managed to find his stare this time, 'but I'm not going to apologise it. I mean, it's not ideal, but I wouldn't change any of it.'

Damon looked back out of the kitchen window, smiling as Olivia spotted him staring at her from inside, waving so hard he could hear the blood pumping energetically through her veins. She was so alive and very, very much like her mother.

'Couldn't have had a boy could you?'

This time it was Elena who smiled. He was right though, maybe she and Olivia would have been safer if she'd had a son instead.

'Jenna always did wonder how I was so adamant the baby was a girl. Genetics, go figure...She is adorable though. I mean look at her,' she responded, almost gushing.

'That she is,' he paused admiring this incredibly happy little creature that had no idea how much danger she was in, 'I could almost just eat her up.'

Elena was horrified, kicking the chair from underneath her and putting herself between Damon and the window.

'Damon you touch one hair on her head and I swear...'

'Oh relax Elena,' he drawled pulling her back to sit down, 'I was merely pulling your leg, I see your sense of humour is on extended gardening leave.'

She sat in silence for a few seconds or so, thinking through her thoughts.

'Damon, you both left me; please don't expect me to pretend like nothing happened. You made the choice and nobody asked how I felt about it so don't come into my house lecturing me on not being able to take a joke. My daughter's safety is not something I take lightly.'

He tore himself away from gazing outside and back to Elena. She didn't know the truth about it all.

'Elena, it wasn't my decision.'

'What?'

'I didn't want to leave.'

'Why?'

He couldn't be that honest with her, some things were best left unsaid. It wasn't just Elena he had to think about now.

'I had my reasons,' he cut her off before she got to respond, 'and no don't expect me to explain them to you. I may not be chewing on _humans_ anymore but I'm still not the...how would you say it? The caring and sharing type?'

'Well...reasons or not, it still hurt all the same.'

'I know. And I'm sorry,' he apologised, putting his hand over the one she had resting on the table, before quickly letting go, ' If it makes you feel any better, at least Katherine didn't come back here for you.'

'I guess.'

She felt that this was as much as she could handle thinking about the past, and that this was as much as Damon would ever share with her about it. 'So are you going to tell me why you're here?'

He looked uncomfortable, getting himself up out of his chair, and moving to the patio door, still watching Olivia playing in the yard.

'I don't really know how to tell you this.'

She moved to stand beside him, dreading whatever it was he had to tell her but hoping he'd not draw it out too long. She used to be able to rely on Damon being ridiculously honest with her to the point of being blunt.

'Well it's obviously bad news so your usual insensitive manner will do...out with it.'

He turned back to her, connecting immediately with her own anguished stare, looking pained at how insensitive she clearly thought he was.

'It's Stefan.'

She grabbed at his shirt, knowing that it must be something terrible.

'What is it, is he hurt?'

If he was human he would have drawn breath before continuing.

'He's missing.'

* * *

**P.S. Bonus points if anyone can guess who Olivia's dad is. And no, it's not Damon or Stefan...come on, Damon said it himself. Vampires can't procreate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:**Wow, such an amazing response to the first chapter. Thank you so much, especially Shar, I'm glad I surprised you and you liked it. This chapter is just really to set up some conversations between a couple of characters to give a little more insight into them. Next chapter is at the grill with Damon and it will hopefully give a lot of answers, including the riddle of who is little Olivia's daddy. There were a lot of guesses but who will be the lucky guy?

Anyways, please read and if you enjoy, a review would make my day.

Many thanks,

x

* * *

'Elena? Did you hear what I said?'

She couldn't be doing this anymore, bringing this trouble into her home, having it around her child.

'I heard what you said.'

'Well I was anticipating a little more concern, you know, lots of weeping and heartbreak...perhaps the occasional appeal to my _better_ side to console you? But that would only work if I _had_ a better side.'

She led him out of the kitchen and to the front door. He stood pondering his last comments as she almost gave up strength to be around him.

'I can't get involved Damon. Not now.'

She spoke barely above a whisper.

'Wow, you really are over him aren't you?'

She heaved a sigh as she opened the door, gesturing with her hand that she wanted him to leave. She was done and he could see that he was on his last warning.

'Look, I wouldn't have come back here if I hadn't tried everything else. We don't get on at the best of times, but blood is thicker than water...he's my brother Elena.' He grit his teeth together as he stumbled over how to get her attention, 'I need your help. You're the only one I can almost trust with this.'

Of course she was upset that Stefan was missing. But he'd been missing to her for almost 6 years and at one point she was even sure he must be dead, considering he had never tried to return for her.

'I just don't see how I can help.'

'Such a defeatist! I haven't even explained what happened and already you think it's pointless. What happened to you?'

She frowned at Damon expressing her frustration with him.

'Fine I'll listen to what you have to say but you need to leave...now,' she murmured, hearing Livy in the backyard talking away to her imaginary friend, declaring that it was almost dinner time and that she needed to go inside to get washed up. 'I can't talk about this here. Meet me at the Grill later.'

'Is that place still open for business? The food in there was terrible and I'm not talking about the curly fries.'

She glared at him, her patience worn thin...and with a five year old to deal with every day, she was usually well versed in how to stay calm and collected.

'Ok I'll stop. When will you be there?'

She glanced back into the kitchen, hearing the tap running, knowing that Olivia must be inside now. She lowered her voice even further, knowing she could whisper and he'd still hear her.

'I'll need to make sure Jenna can look after Olivia. I should be there at 7pm.'

The serious look disappeared with the flick of a switch and was replaced with Damon's toothy grin.

'Marvellous. It's a date.'

'No Damon, it's not.'

She shook her head, knowing that words meant nothing to him and she pathetically hoped it would sink in if he saw her unwillingness to treat this as a date.

'Oh come on, you know it is. When can have a drink, catch up, reminisce...' He clutched his chest looking deep into her eyes before getting back to his usual brashness, 'Besides, when was the last time you were on a date?'

'Again with the 'none of your business' Damon. I have responsibilities. I have a child.'

'But you see that's the tempting thing about single moms, they're always so...' he walked behind her, leaning in close to her ear, whispering, '..._desperate_.'

She turned her head to the side to respond.

'Well they would need to be to ever consider going home with you, and I for one will never be that desperate.'

He returned to where he had been standing, laughing lightly at her insult. He loved the games they played with each other. She was the only person he would stand for giving it back to him as good as he dealt it out.

'And besides, what makes you think I'm single?'

Well this put a new spin on things indeed. The smile turned to a slight frown.

'Are you?'

'That's for me to know and you..._not_ to find out.'

'We'll see about that. Mystic Grill, 7 o'clock.' And with that he went out the door, before looking back over his shoulder to add to that, 'Oh and Elena..._Don't_ keep me waiting.'

She quickly shut the door, leaning on it for support before talking to herself simply because she had nobody else to sound off to.

'Damon friggin' Salvatore. He thinks he can just come back here, stroll into my house, making demands. Clearly time away from here hasn't made a blind bit of a difference to his personality...he's _still_ an ass.'

'I heard that.'

Startled, she swung the door open to find him still standing on the other side, grinning and waving his fingers at her.

'Urgh...Goodbye Damon,' she shouted as she slammed the door back on him.

She walked back toward the kitchen to find her daughter sitting cross legged on the floor with a glass of milk and the cookie jar open beside her. Correction; the empty cookie jar open and crumbs everywhere.

'Hi mommy. What's for dinner?'

Yes, some days were sent to try her.

* * *

Finally getting a moment's peace after making dinner, getting Olivia washed up and cleaning the kitchen, Elena sat down on her couch to arrange a babysitter for the evening.

'Hi Jenna, I was wondering if I could ask for a favour from you? I know it's really short notice but are you able to look after Olivia tonight for a couple of hours?'

She had picked the play dough out of her hair, had a shower and made herself look more presentable. But despite all the effort she'd made, she hoped Jenna couldn't babysit.

'_Sure no problem..._'Dammit, '...G_ot a hot date?_'

Not likely.

'No it's not a date, Damon's back in town.'

'Ahh, s_o it _is_ a hot date_.'

She rolled her eyes. Jenna had a serious soft spot for Damon. If only she knew what he was really like, what was behind the charming, smooth-talking, handsome man that she thought he was.

'Jenna...'

'_Oh come on Elena, He is ridiculously hot.'_

Her aunt was 35 but still acted like she was 17. Now was not the time for gossiping about boys.

'Jenna it's not a date, he's looking for Stefan and thinks I might be able to help.'

She balanced the phone between her head and her shoulder so she could use both hands to paint her toenails. Although she had no idea why having painted toenails mattered when it wasn't even a date.

'_Stefan? But you haven't seen him in years since he left.'_

'I know that, but Damon's adamant that I can help. I'm not sure I'd even want to see Stefan again even if we did find him. He's probably just living it up somewhere and doesn't want to be found.'

Damon had been wrong; she was still bitter about the way things ended between her and Stefan. She had believed he would come back one day for her, and he just...didn't.

'_Tell you what, if you don't want to go tonight I'll go, meet him and in return for Stefan breaking your heart how about I break Damon as a message for him to pass to Stefan when he eventually finds him?_'

She had to laugh. Jenna had always had her back throughout the whole thing. She wouldn't have made it through the last 6 years if it wasn't for her.

'Thanks for the offer but I can handle it myself.'

'_No problem, it was just a thought. Are you sure you'll be ok?'_

'I'll be fine so long as I get over my urge to punch him every time he opens his mouth.'

'_I have no idea where you get that violent streak Elena Gilbert...'_

Well that might just be something to do with having some kind of genetic vampire disorder, she thought to herself.

'_... But you do know there is one definite way to get him to stop talking_.'

She could practically feel her aunt's grin transcending its way through the telephone accompanied by a suggestive wink.

'Ok please just...stop. I'm hanging up now. I'll be over at quarter to seven with Livy. Bye Jenna.'

'_See you soon._'

The feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting worse and she really didn't want to go but as she hung up the phone and turned to go get changed she saw Olivia standing in the doorway with her back pack on and her favourite doll in her arms.

'I heard you on the phone; I'm ready to go to Aunt Jenna's. Do you think she has any cookies?'

'I think you've had just about enough cookies for one day little lady.'

Her daughter pouted at her and cuddled her doll tightly to her chest. Elena just had to laugh; after all, it was the same trick she'd used when she was that age on her own parents.

'Well maybe just one cookie, but only if you're good for Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric while I'm out.'

'Ok I promise, I'll be really good.'

Olivia was smiling from cheek to cheek and Elena was content. She was so lucky to have such a smart and happy kid.

'I'm pleased to hear it. Why don't you play in your room for ten minutes while I finish getting ready then we'll leave?'

The little girl turned and skipped up the staircase, followed quickly by Elena. Just as she was at the top of the stairs, Olivia stopped and turned to her, looking puzzled.

'What's wrong Livy?'

Olivia bit her lip like she was thinking hard about something really important that was bothering her.

'Mommy, what's a 'date'?'

Oh good lord. This was not something she wanted to explain to an almost five year old.

'Uh well, a date is something that happens when two adults go out somewhere nice because they want to spend time with each other without anyone else. So, they...go on a date.'

Olivia stood there contemplating Elena's response.

'Oh I see...so you're going on a date with Damon tonight.'

With that Olivia turned round and went into her bedroom leaving Elena on the stairs wondering why the world was conspiring to convince her of the fact that tonight was something more than simply offering Damon her help.

'No Livy, it's not a...' she shouted after her daughter as her little girl closed the bedroom door before she could finish her sentence, '...you know what, never mind.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:**Again thank you for the wonderful reviews you've all been so kind to leave for the last chapter. It really has spurred me on. It's been a while since I've written any kind of fan fiction so it's been such a help to get me back into the swing of things. Now this chapter doesn't really tell us much more about what's happened to Stefan, but I can promise the next one will expand on that. This is just really to let Elena and Damon catch up after all these years...and of course to find out who the baby daddy is!

I do have some Caroline planned, as well as some Ric/Damon scenes because I think that they are TV gold to be honest and there needs to be more of that in Season 2.

Anyways, please read and I hope you enjoy.

Ave x

* * *

She sat down at the table with him, noting he'd chosen the darkest corner possible in the Grill. She watched as he looked her up and down, before raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'I told you not to do that Damon.'

'And I told you not to be late.'

So what? Maybe she was a little late, but she was determined not to let Damon have everything his own way.

'Yeah well, we can't always get what we want now can we?'

He nodded his head in reluctant agreement. The waitress came by to hand them a menu.

'Can I get you guys a drink while you decide what to order?'

'I'll just have a glass of water thank you.'

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

'What?'

'I see you've completely forgotten how to loosen up, or is it that you haven't been on a date in such a long time you don't want to get drunk and make a pass at me?'

She stared at Damon, observing the smirk on his pale face. She'd be damned if she was going to let him win this one.

'I'll take a beer thanks,' she replied to the waitress before turning back to Damon, 'and how many more times do I need to say it? This is not a date.'

He continued to smirk.

'I'll have a whiskey...neat.'

The waitress left the table and Elena looked at the menu. Although she knew it back to front she found it the perfect excuse for her to not have to look at him.

'I have to say Elena, the effort you've put in tonight has not gone unnoticed. You look simply beautiful.'

She almost slammed the menu down on the table.

'Ok Damon, if you think I went to any great length to dress up for you tonight then you're very much mistaken.'

He too put his menu down with a sigh.

'Oh stop getting your panties in a bunch Elena; you never could take a compliment could you?'

Self-consciously, she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked away.

'Not when they were from you, no because like I said earlier there was always and ulterior motive behind everything you said and it always caused trouble, especially between me and Stefan.'

He leaned over the table and lowered his voice to a whisper, connecting his eyes with her again.

'Well Stefan's not here now is he? So is it too hard for you to believe me when I say something nice like you being not too hard on the old vamp eyes?'

He looked sincere enough, though she was never quite able to tell with him.

'Fine. Thank you, I guess. I'm just not used to going out or people giving me a compliment.'

'Well I find that hard to believe Elena.'

She smiled; at least he was trying to be nice and not his usual creepy self.

'I have a four year old. The last time I got dressed up was doing to a Barney & Friends musical.'

'Ooh you really aren't kidding are you?'

'Nope.'

The waitress brought their drinks and took their food order. She relaxed a little, remembering how easy it could be to fall into conversation with him. It wouldn't hurt to loosen up a little.

'Olivia seems like quite a happy kid. It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry Stefan and I weren't here.'

They both took a sip of their drinks, Elena nodding at Damon's observation about her daughter.

'She is happy, a happy handful. I always have to be one step ahead. Don't be sorry though. If you both had been here I maybe wouldn't have her in the first place. Everything happens for a reason and I wouldn't change her for the world.'

Damon looked pensive considering her point, which of course was right. He didn't want to push things too far but he was all round just too nosey for his own good.

'How did you manage on your own?'

Elena raised her eyebrows at his question, clearly alluding to her relationship status.

'Come on Elena, I was in your house for all of ten minutes and I could tell it's just you and Olivia.'

'Oh really, and how did you deduce that huh?'

'Well that was easy,' he responded, taking a sip of his drink before continuing, 'there was no copy of Die Hard in your DVD collection.'

His completely serious face faded away into a small laugh, Elena following after a moment or two.

'Ok ok, I give. It is just Livy and me.' Damon grinned at her, pleased at having been proved right, 'Jenna's been great though. She and Ric look after her if I need some help.'

He took another drink, as did she, before he continued with his line of questioning.

'And uh, what about her father? He still around?'

She paused to look at him, wondering what his reasons were for wanting to know.

'Why do you want to know?'

He looked a little pained, clearly thinking things over in his head before responding.

'I just wanted to make sure he was taking care of his responsibilities Elena. It's what a gentleman should do. Of all the people to deserve that it's you.'

She would often forget that he and Stefan came from a time long ago where women were paid far more respect, perhaps even idolised. She laughed a little at how old-fashioned Damon could still be.

'Really, and would you do that? You know, be responsible?'

He sipped at his drink again.

'Not something I have to worry about...'

He left out the end of that sentence, before looking back at her. She could see something in his eyes that looked a lot like hurt.

'Did you ever want a family Damon?'

'Like I said, it's not something I ever could have,' he felt the longing of that sentence hang in the air so he downed the rest of his whiskey before adding to it, 'Besides, it's not like I ever had the best father to model myself on now is it?'

She wanted to know more. Wanted to know about him before Katherine came along and took his future away. But she knew that the more she pressed the more Damon would close up. He'd chosen a long time ago to switch off that side to him, regardless of how caring he could be towards her.

'Well, you don't need to worry, her father's still around. He's great with her and she loves him. The fact we're not together doesn't seem to make any difference to Livy. Although I think that might have something to do with two sets of Christmas and birthday presents.'

He smirked at her comments, signalling to the waitress for another round of drinks.

'So who is the lucky guy then?'

It was going to come out eventually. And it wasn't like she was ashamed or anything. After all, they did have a history before Damon or Stefan showed up in Mystic Falls.

'It's Matt.'

Damon simply nodded and deadpanned his 'Well I never saw that one coming.'

'You knew?'

'Well I didn't know per _se_, but it wasn't too hard to guess. I mean, since the Salvatore brothers left town there must have been a distinct lack of eligible bachelors, and considering you're not one of those girls to go after the _ineligible_ ones, then it left me with only one reasonable guess, and that is Matt.'

'Well bravo Columbo.'

This time it was Elena who downed the rest of her first beer before taking a swig of the second round Damon had ordered which had just been delivered to the table.

'Oh come on Elena, don't be like that.' She looked bemused, 'really I'm actually somewhat relieved; it could have been Tyler for all I knew.'

He shook his head in disgust at the thought.

'Wait a minute, how did it even happen in the first place?'

'Do you really need me to teach you about the birds and the bees Damon?'

He smirked at her, sipping at his whiskey again. The waitress came and delivered their food before Damon was able to respond to Elena's proposition.

'On the contrary, if anyone is going to teach anyone about the birds and the bees, it would be me.' He ate some fries before continuing, noting Elena wolfing down her dinner like she'd never seen a chicken wing before, 'you know the plate's not going to sprout legs and run off the table.'

'I've been on my feet all day and haven't eaten since 8am, I'm hungry. You better eat or I'll be having yours too.'

'Funny. No, getting back to what I was saying, wasn't Matt seeing Caroline? I can't imagine little sweet Caroline being up for a ménage a threesome with you.'

Elena stopped eating, feeling instantly sick at the thought.

'Could you be anymore vulgar?'

'I could try.'

'No, please don't. And for your information, after Caroline recovered from the car crash, she left to live with her dad and broke up with Matt. He was devastated. And 'it' just kind of happened one night after that. We were both lonely and...'

'Ok ok, I don't need the complete season recap.'

'You were the one who asked.'

'And I will forever regret it.'

He smiled forlornly at her. They continued to eat as Elena was the one to grin this time at the nauseas look passing over Damon's face.

'She came back though.'

He stopped and looked up confused. 'What?'

'Caroline, she came back for Matt; the same day I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him for 2 months after that until I couldn't hide it any longer. I just didn't want to come between them. Let's just say Caroline didn't take it too well.'

'I don't imagine she would. That girl had serious self-esteem issues. She always did feel second best to you. Not sure I can blame her really.'

Elena had no idea what he meant by his last comment and wasn't sure she wanted to know. Besides, Damon feeling sorry for Caroline? She doubted that very much.

'Well things are better now, but it took a while. Caroline didn't know how to act around me or Livy, but she's getting the hang of it, even if Livy does know how to play her to get what she wants when she's staying with them. They're getting married next month.'

Damon nodded along as she spoke, taking in everything she had said.

'Can't believe I didn't get an invite.'

'I know, neither can I.'

She laughed again, realising that she was actually enjoying herself with him. He pouted at her, and she noticed how he looked a little older. Which of course was ridiculous, he would be eternally 24 thanks to Katherine but he looked more...tired she guessed. He wasn't so clean shaven as he used to be, but he was still immaculately turned out. She'd be lying if she claimed otherwise.

'So come on, I've brought you up to speed. Don't you think you should tell me why you're here? And what's happened to Stefan?'

He finished his whiskey as the waitress came to take away their finished plates, signalling to her that they were moving up to the bar.

'Wait why are we moving?'

'Because this is going to take something a lot stronger than beer and whiskey.'

Elena was confused as Damon signalled the bartender.

'A bottle of your finest tequila.'

He turned to look at her, smiling kindly as he lifted the bar stool out for her to sit on before pushing it in as she sat down.

'Tequila huh, you should have said earlier...I'd have brought you one of Olivia's old bibs.'

* * *

Ok so I couldn't fool you about who the daddy is. I did consider Tyler...but that would have ended up with me making up some ridiculous Twilight comparison jokes and it's not the way I wanted the story to turn out. However silly it might seem, I want the story to seem realistic.

I hope that doesn't put anyone off

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:**Oh my goodness, so many reviews! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I honestly have no idea where this story is going, when I started writing it I just wanted to get some Damon and Elena out of my system, now I want to be bringing in all sorts, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie...even Tyler (well we'll see). But this chapter was really just to fill Elena in and the next one focuses on developing the story, bringing Damon and Alaric back together as they were always meant to be, a bad ass vampire slaying squad (ok so a squad implies more than two members but im working on it.)

As to the decision for who is Olivia's father, I'm sorry if me choosing the sensible and logical option disappointed anyone. Alaric is an amazing character, and he will feature in this fic a lot, but I just couldn't get past the fact that Elena is his ex-wife's daughter, his student and the niece of the woman he's dating (in the show of course). I just wanted it to seem realistic to a degree. I couldn't see either Elena or Alaric making that kind of choice. I hope that you'll still be happy at the role Alaric will play in Olivia's life though, he and Jenna are prominent.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the story moving on in the next chapter. I hope this makes sense too. If it's too unrealistic a storyline please tell me. I really need your help with this folks to make sure I can keep writing the story.

This chapter's for Shar.

Ave x

* * *

He snorted recalling that particular memory of the time they spent in Atlanta. That was the day he knew there was something different about her.

'You know, I've missed you Elena Gilbert.'

She sat beside him as he poured her shot into the glass, before lifting it and downing it herself. She almost believed he meant that. And she almost believed the 'Well Damon, I might have missed you too' that came out of her mouth in response.

He seemed fixated on her; she returned his stare with the same intensity.

'But that's not why I'm here. You said you need my help. What happened to Stefan?'

He sighed as he threw another shot down his throat, wincing slightly at what she presumed was the burning liquor, not discomfort at having to tell her what was really going on.

'Well if I'm going to tell you I need to be honest. And you're probably not going to like it very much.'

'Since when have you cared much about delivering bad news in any way other than in an insensitive and abrupt manner?'

He refilled her glass and turned his bar stool towards her.

'People can change Elena.'

_But you're not a person are you? _She muttered in her head. That elephant in the room that would always come between them.

'Well, I'm ready to listen, even if I'm not going to like it.'

'Today's not the first time I've been back here since we left.'

She slammed down her shot glass and glared at him.

'Look you know it wasn't my choice to go Elena but Stefan was adamant it wasn't safe for you if we were still in town. He thought Katherine was after us both. Especially because we were the reason she almost got caught in 1864.'

She considered his point, although ultimately she knew she would still never have agreed it was the right thing for them to do.

'But wasn't it just Stefan who arose your father's suspicions?'

'Try telling that to your homicidal vampire doppelganger. Back then Stefan and I were tight, not so much the '_i'll kill you Stefan, Not if I kill you first Damon_' bravado you were used to.' He lost the mocking tone he employed to mimic them both, swirling the tequila in his glass, 'She probably thought we both in on it.'

She threw back another shot before waving her empty glass lightly in front of him, both asking for a refill and telling him to continue.

'I was never convinced it was about us. I mean she knew where we were, all that time. Why come back then?'

'So? What did you do?'

'Well, I came back to see you. I think it was sometime in October 2010. Only before I got to paying you a visit, I stopped by the Grill. Found Alaric nursing a scotch looking all, _pensive_ like he someone had just given the proof that the moon landings were faked or something.'

So Ric had seen him. And he didn't tell her. She was confused, and hurt. The man would never replace her father, but over the past few years, she had grown to love him. He was sort of her step-father and now that he was married to her aunt he was also her uncle too. She expected more from him. Damon could clearly see the hurt on her face.

'Now before you go off to give Buffy the Vampire Slayer a piece of your mind, just sit yourself back down and hear the rest of the story.' With that he placed his hand on her leg, forcing her back down into the bar stool, 'God Elena, still so _impulsive_.'

She couldn't tell if he meant that as a compliment or not, she'd always have trouble with figuring out the double meanings behind whatever drawl came pouring out of his mouth.

'Fine.'

'Good, now where was I?' He pretended to think, 'Oh yes, Alaric, he was surprised to see me that's for sure and when I told him I was back to see you, to...make sure you weren't wallowing in self-pity like my brother had been doing for months, he told me in no uncertain terms was I to go anywhere near you.'

'And when have you ever listened to what anyone else has told you to do?'

He nodded in agreement, chasing down that admission with a shot of tequila.

'Since he told me that you were happy now. You had other more important things to deal with other than Vampire drama. He then threatened to drive a stake into my heart which I wasn't too happy about but if there's one person who could probably succeed in actually killing me, my bet would probably be on Ric.'

'Oh really and why's that?'

'We might have been able to work together before, but I still killed and turned his wife...' he drifted off forgetting for a moment that said wife he mentioned was also Elena's birth mother, '...sorry about that.'

She drank again, and he raised his eyebrows at her being able to match him shot for shot. That un-hinged jaw was coming in handy.

'It's in the past.'

He nodded, knowing that although she knew he could never have known it was her mother who he had turned (and slept with, would be keeping that one from her), she would always still have that little bit of hate for him for doing it. Her cold exterior she was putting on know told him that much.

'Anyway, I know now why Ric did his best to send me packing.'

'What was it?'

'Olivia of course.'

The pieces started falling into place. In October 2010, she would have been just over 3 months pregnant. She'd just told Matt her news and Jenna had finally convinced her that the baby would be a good thing. That she wasn't alone, and that she could be happy. She had decided to defer college for a year, was working for the local newspaper and things seemed to have turned a corner. Having a Salvatore walk back into her life would have put her into a tail spin yet again.

She didn't like that Ric had taken that choice from her, though she understood it.

'It should have been my choice to make.'

'Do you really think me staying around, or Stefan when he found out' he added as an afterthought, 'would have been safe? We had no idea where Katherine was and coming back to Mystic Falls would just have put you in danger. Me knowing or not about your..._condition_ is irrelevant. Ric just pointed out that if I cared for you and your family then I'd go back to where I came from...which I presume he expected was crawling from under a rock somewhere.'

Throwing back another shot, she considered his point.

'Ok, so we are where we are. You didn't see me back then.'

'I didn't say _that_...'

'What?'

'Well I didn't come knocking on your door, but I did swing by your house, to see if I could just...see you.'

She knew Damon could never just do as he was told, and externalised her amusement.

'Oh don't go giving me those judgey little eyes; I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Once I saw you still had all ten fingers and toes I left. Come to think of it now, you did look like you'd put on weight.'

She slapped his shoulder hard.

'I was 3 months pregnant you insensitive ass.'

'Well I didn't know that!' He chose to leave out the '_you still looked beautiful'_ remark, fearing further repercussions from her for his notoriously smooth mouth. She drank yet another shot, only this time she let the burn in her throat show. This amused him a little as he filled her glass and swallowed a shot of his own.

'So what happened after that? How does this make any difference to why Stefan is missing? As far as I can tell all you're giving me is that you think I looked fat, Ric doesn't think I'm capable of making my own decisions and that you have some creepy need to make sure I'm ok. Which I am, and was, by the way, thank you.'

'I'm getting to that...and creepy? Really?' He pouted a little but her resolve didn't falter, 'Not gentlemanly, or chivalrous?'

'The most common reference to Chivalry I've ever heard is that it's dead.'

He looked almost excited, pulling his bar stool closer to her and putting down the shot glass in his hand so he could use his hands to emphasise his point.

'Well...if Chivalry is dead, then an important part of our soul is dead too.'

She remained to be convinced.

'You're trying to tell me you have a soul? Correct me if I'm wrong but you're a vampire are you not?'

He nodded with a smirk, like he knew something she didn't.

'This...supposed _demise_ of Chivalry; it's just an excuse for people making bad choices. It all depends upon your decisions at every moment...' He took her hand in his before continuing, '...your choices and mine.'

Now she was just plain confused, regardless of being the brightest bulb in the box. He saw her confusion and tried to explain further, perhaps a little to deflect getting to the point about why he was even here, and why Stefan had disappeared of the face of the planet.

'Look, each of us has an accumulation of personal thoughts, beliefs and values. Pretty much a _hodge podge_ you might say of knowledge we collect as we go through life. Sometimes our values are incomplete or not that well thought out. They can even conflict with one another. That conflict just gives a basis of disharmony in our lives. And that my dear Elena leads to bad choices.'

She sat silent, listening to this calm and collected, almost profound Damon sitting here trying to explain _logically_ why it was actually ok to skulk around in the bushes outside her home.

'So in many ways it defines who we are. So you might think my choice of making sure you're alright is creepy, when really it's a conscious decision to uphold my own values, remove any conflicts and acknowledge how I feel about protecting the people that I care about. It _was_ chivalrous. Because despite what you think, and what I used to tell myself, I am actually capable of caring. There was just a time when I chose not to. And that Elena was a bad choice.'

It was although she was hanging on his every word.

'And you thought Stefan was the deep and meaningful brother.'

She was shaken back out of her trance and focused on the important word in that last sentence. He pouted as she retrieved her hand from him to look at her watch. It was already 9pm. She really should be getting back to pick up Olivia.

'Ok I give, you were being _chivalrous_, but what about Stefan?'

'Well you know the saying, when I got back from here I just _kept calm and carried on_. Stefan was still in a sulk, and you know me, I find it next to impossible to have sympathy for the boy. Mixing in spending twenty four seven with him and I was out of my mind with boredom. So I decided, if we were going to make sure you were safe and _kept_ that way, sitting around like waiting ducks was not a valid plan of action. So we decided we were going to find Katherine instead of waiting for her to come to us.'

'I'm already guessing that this hasn't ended well.'

'Yeah not so much.'

She groaned into her shot glass before pouring it down her throat. She'd lost count of how many she had, but knew it was definitely one past 2 hours ago.

'So what happened?'

'Well I remembered something Pearl told me, about knowing Katherine for years, knowing her movements, how she thinks. It _inspired_ me to do a little digging of my own.'

'Any chance you're going to stop talking in riddles anytime soon.'

He looked bemused, like she wasn't playing along with him.

'I wanted to know why she was such a little twisted bitch in the first place.'

It was blunt, and to the point but made sense.

'And what did you manage to find out?'

He shuffled in his seat, looking extremely reluctant to say anything at all now.

'You're not going to like it.'

'Out with it.'

He sighed, pouring the last of the tequila into his glass as he gulped it down before turning back to look at her. She looked tired, and he knew that maybe he'd gone too far with the history of the past few years but he was trying to be honest with her. It was the least she deserved if he was going to turn up on her doorstep again.

'Well think about it...the only reason you're here is because of your ties to the Pierce family. Katherine must have had a child before she was turned. So we started there which considering she was almost 400 years old, means it took us a long time to get anywhere. Anyway, it turns out that she died not long after giving birth to her daughter. We presume this was when she was turned.'

Elena sat eerily waiting for the next part of the story. She tried not to dwell on the horrible experience her ancestor must have gone through having her daughter. It was simply too close to what could have happened when she gave birth to Olivia only a few years ago.

'They took her child from her and she never forgot it. Years later she found her daughter, horrified to discover she too had been turned by the same vampire who had turned her...'

'...but not before her own daughter gave birth too.' All the pieces fell into place as she finished his sentence for him. 'It really is a curse isn't it?'

He really didn't know what to say except shrug his 'I guess so' towards her.

'Wait a minute, how did you find all of this out?'

'From one of her journals actually. Quite a miraculous find indeed. Never would have uncovered it if Isobel hadn't so kindly handed it over.'

She doubted for a minute that her mother had given Damon anything willingly but didn't want to press him on this. After all, she probably deserved everything she had coming to her.

'Now now, not so sceptical Elena. Despite abandoning you and not being much like the soccer mom you imagined, she gave me the journal so that I could protect you. And in a very much different and altogether screwed up way, Katherine wanted to protect you too.'

'I don't understand.'

'My best guess is she wanted you dead...maybe even un-dead.'

And there was the usual Damon. Dropping his little gems on knowledge in a typically inappropriate and blunt manner.

'And how is killing me going to protect me?'

'Katherine wanted to get to you before Daddy!Vamp got to you. And before you managed to continue the cursed Pierce lineage. Killing or turning you would put an end to it all.'

She turned to the bar shaking her head and signalling to the bar tender for another drink. Finding out there was a contract out on her would need a drink.

'Ok only a vampire could understand that logic.'

'Perhaps. But after we found this out you can just _imagine_ what the knowledge of you being turned into one of us did to poor little Stefan. Drove him out of his mind with worry don't you know?'

Although sitting towards the bar, he twisted over himself to turn towards her, raising his eyebrows as he finished his last sentence.

'Why should it? He was the one who chose to leave me to fend for myself.'

Sure she was indignant but she still couldn't help but feel like all of this was their fault in the first place.

'Oh be fair Elena, well all know that Bonnie was a safer bet to take care of you than your precious Bambi-killing Stefan. She can be a scary witch bitch when she wants to be.'

'I'll tell her you said that.'

'Oh please do.'

And there were those suggestive eyebrows again. She made a mental note that if she ever had the opportunity, she'd get him so drunk one night she'd make him shave them off.

'Anyway, when that little light bulb went on that Katherine really _was_ after you, that was the last I saw of Stefan. Almost two weeks ago now.'

Something still didn't add up to Elena.

'But I don't get it, she was here all those years ago, she had her chance to...you know, kill or _turn _me. Why didn't she do it back then?'

He seemed to be pleased with her thinking things through so thoroughly.

'Well that my friend is one thing I'm not sure about, but my best guess, what with having that ever important _vampire logic_ to rely on, would be that she simply lost her element of surprise. It's not just about the end game Elena; it's about the way you play the game.'

Of this she was all too aware. And it wasn't just vampires who were skilled at playing that way.

'So you think she's going to come back?'

He nodded without looking in her direction.

'Not only that, but maybe even the big bad bastard who started this whole damn mess in the first place.'

The bar tender had brought them another bottle and within seconds of him pouring her another shot, she had tossed it down her throat, which granted, was now beginning to hurt with the harsh liquor she'd assaulted it with over the past couple of hours.

'Easy tiger, might want to slow down on the alcohol. You got to be keeping your wits about you.'

She put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her previously perfectly straight hair.

'I can't believe this is happening again,' she turned to looked at him, 'So that's the real reason why you're back here then, in Mystic Falls?'

'Yes.'

It was direct and the answer she wanted.

'So you're here in case Stefan tracks Katherine back here?'

'Well for that yes, and of course the other thing.'

She was intrigued, trying and failing to come up with any other reason. She held her breath as he came closer, getting off his seat and putting on his jacket. He lifted hers too before helping her with putting it on, drawing her hair to one side over her shoulder.

'And what's that?'

He trailed his mouth around to her ear and whispered.

'For you of course.'

She presumed that it was the thought of having a possibly drunk and hungry vampire so close to her jugular that caused a shiver ran down her spine. All she could do was murmur a 'huh?' in response. Smooth Elena, real smooth.

'Well now you're dirty little _secret_ is out, it's not just you that's in danger...' he paused as he found the strength to consider what he'd hoped would never be a factor in this whole mess, '...it's Olivia too.'

If she hadn't realised the danger for herself, her daughter was utmost in her mind.

'Damon you have to find them and you both have to end this. I'm not going to leave Livy without a mother, or for her to have to deal with this when she's older. I can't have her life in danger. Damon you have to help me...'

She was in full on panic mode now as he lightly lifted her out of the seat, threw some cash on the bar for the bill and guided her outside the Grill. He was trying to flag a cab down with one arm and keep a hold of an all out crazy woman in the other.

'Elena, calm down ok? Elena...Elena?' she finally stopped to look directly at him, tears filling up in her eyes, already threatening to fall, 'I know alright? I know.'

* * *

I have no idea if the storyline so far is clear or not to you readers as to why Stefan is missing and why Damon is there. Please let me know x x


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that most of you are enjoying this so far. There is some confusion as to where Stefan is, and what the whole panic is about but if you bear with me, the next chapter should give you a better idea. In the meantime, just some Jenna, Alaric, Damon goodness. I just love Alaric. He's such a brilliant character, I just hope I did him justice.

Please read and review if you can, good or bad but always constructive!

Ave x

* * *

He finally managed to get her in a cab. He debated what to do. Elena was crying, almost hysterical. Honestly, women. Far too emotional for his liking. That being said, he did have a weak spot for her being all damsel-in-distress-like plus he really should now better that women, bad news and tequila don't usually mix well. She really needed to sleep and quickly crashed out in the back seat before he could ask her where he wanted him to take her. Clueless, he decided she'd thank him for this in the morning as the cab pulled up outside. He got her out and up to the porch before delicately placing her down on the swing chair.

He took a breath and rang the doorbell.

'Damon! Aren't you supposed to be with Elena right now?'

'Jenna, good to see you and I am with her, just wait a second.'

With that he turned to his right and picked her up off the chair, bringing her back into view of the door, and her aunt.

'Oh god, it's like a flashback to me 15 years ago,' she hardly looked shocked which amused Damon, 'come inside.' He was relieved he didn't need to work for the invitation, 'Typical, I've only just managed to put one baby to bed, looks like I better get this one upstairs too. Can you take her up for me please?'

'No problem,' he laughed lightly, carefully taking Elena upstairs in his arms with Jenna following behind.

'Seriously how much did she have to drink?'

'Well she was one tequila away from giving me a lap dance,' he could feel the glare from Jenna boring into the back of his head as she trailed him, 'and I had no singles to tuck into her g string so what's a guy to do?' adding a shrug to emphasise his dilemma. 'That's why I brought her here.'

'Damon...'

'Relax, she just had a bit more than she should have. Last I remember she could handle her liquor a lot better than she did tonight.'

_I really should have known better_.

Jenna indicated a room to put her in, and he gently placed her down on the bed.

'Why'd you bring her here though? You could have just taken her home and left her to it.'

She watched him as he pulled the comforter over her, not before taking off her shoes and placing them next to her bag on the floor.

'Jenna I'm hurt. You'd have had my guts for garters if I returned her home in that state, and I just figured that with the hangover she's _definitely _gonna have I thought you know, being able to see _Olivia_ in the morning might make her feel better.'

'Aww how thoughtful,' he smiled at Jenna's compliment, all pleased with himself, 'yet complete stupid.'

Huh? He thought to himself.

'Livy's almost five Damon. Do you have any idea how hyperactive a kid that age is first thing in the morning? If anything, Elena will want to kill you for bringing her here,' she regarded his face as the cogs began to work in his childless, non-parent mind but put him out of his misery, 'I however think it was very sweet.'

He looked at Jenna and laughed, doing his flirty little eye thing that Elena would stake him for before recovering the situation, 'How about that, me being sweet, who knew?'

'You can stay in the other spare bedroom if you like, unless you want to go back to that big old Boarding House and be by yourself. I presume that's where you're staying?'

He nodded and considered her proposition.

'What a generous offer Jenna, thank you.'

If Elena was going to have to struggle with a hangover and child rearing in the morning because of him, then the least he could do was stick around to poke fun at her and make things ten times more unbearable, after all, he hadn't had a complete personality bypass in the six years he'd been gone. He had also heard the fourth person enter the room behind them and knew that he wouldn't be happy about Damon staying the night.

'Jenna what did I tell you about inviting seedy characters into our home?'

He stood in the doorway with his arms folded in an attempt to look menacing. Jenna went to stand beside him, finding her husband's discomfort a little odd.

'Oh come on...it's Damon!'

'And your point is?'

The frown on Ric's face was getting bigger if that was even remotely possible. Damon decided Ric really did need to just remove that stick he had fixed permanently up his ass. Mind you, no sooner than Ric did that and said stick would probably end up lodged in his own chest cavity. He couldn't be having that. He could suffer Alaric as he was, for now. Jenna had had enough though, patting Alaric's arm before moving out of the room and down the hall.

'Oh relax Ric, I'm going to check and make sure your grumbling hasn't woken up the kids, which if it has I'm gonna kill you.'

Despite Jenna's general dislike for anyone who hurt or upset her niece, she knew that Damon wasn't the kind to do that, well except the skipping town with his brother part. Although, she had her own theories on that considering she had caught him locking lips with Elena the night John died. As soon as she was out the room, Ric had closed the door and was in Damon's face.

'Just what the hell are you doing back here? That wasn't part of the _plan_.'

Damon evaded his question and turned away, 'Good to see you too Ric.' As he turned back and took a seat by the bed he continued, 'the red carpet treatment is appreciated as always. Have I ever told you just how much I _like_ your wife?'

The folded arms were gone and now Ric had both hands on his hips, clearly frustrated with the deviant vampire he had now acquired under his roof.

'You have no idea how happy that makes me,' he managed to grit out, 'just do me a favour and try not to sleep with this one.'

He was being half serious. Ric knew Damon wouldn't go near Jenna, partly for obvious reasons, but it still didn't hurt for Ric to show his man-of-the-house-puffy-out-chest-thing he'd been practising in the event that Damon ever did turn up on his doorstep. Although it was meant to be just that, at his doorstep, not the spare room of his home, his clueless wife having let the damn vampire in already.

'Ooh can't promise that. You _know_ that women are impervious to my charms.'

With that Damon leaned out and pushed a stroke of Elena's hair behind her ear, trailing his finger down her cheekbone as he moved back away. If Alaric didn't know Damon better, he would have mistaken the look on Damon's face for hunger.

'And you _know_ that if Jenna knew _what_ you are there's not a snowball's chance in hell you'd be invited over that door step don't you? There are 4 kids asleep along the hall.'

'Yet now I'm in, _you_ don't seem to have much of a problem with letting me stay though.'

'That's only because _I_ know what you are...and I know I can take you out.'

They were face to face now, grinning menacingly at one and other. Ric was altogether surprised that Damon hadn't vamped out on him by now. But all he did was clasp him on the shoulder before smiling and moving past him to the door. He turned and continued walking backwards.

'Oh stop it Ric, you're making me all tingly.'

Quickly followed by an anxious Ric, Damon sniggered as he strolled down the hall to one of the rooms that he could hear two little heartbeats come from.

'And for the record, _jack ass_, there are only 3 kids asleep, one of the..._'_ he wrinkled his nose like he had just inhaled something bad, '..._smaller_ ones just climbed out his crib.'

As if to demonstrate that he was right, he swung open the door to the nursery for them to find the said toddler grabbing the hand rails, giggling and bouncing up and down on his steady but tiny legs. Ric ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation as he scooped up the child and placed him back inside the crib.

'Man, that's the fifth time this week. Always when it's my turn to do the nightshift. He's driving me crazy.'

He turned the mobile back on above the crib before sweeping his son's forehead and watching as the tiny eyelids fluttered shut. He turned to check on his little girl who slept soundly in the crib next to his son's, thankful she was at least asleep. He didn't however appreciate that her left hand was curled up to her face, with the exception of two lone fingers clearly flipping him off, the gesture which his daughter not being nearly old enough to understand. Still, _figures_, if she's going to be anything like her mother Ric thought to himself. Damon stood watching at the door; almost lost in admiration of the way Ric took care of his children, wondering if Damon's own father had ever taken that good care of Stefan and himself. Probably not he thought, I mean, look how they both turned out.

'Where was I?'

Saved from his thoughts, he recalled the previous conversation and attempted to mimic Ric.

'_Damon you're an jerk, but i'll forgive you because you are such a bad ass...and you dress well too._'

'Yeah not funny.'

They stood in silence at the door of the nursery, just watching, before Ric turned to his supposed foe.

'Look, despite my better judgement, I believe that you won't do anything to hurt anyone that Elena loves and cares about. Family is important to her, I know you respect that.'

Damon looked caught off guard, and the next thing that came out of the vampire hunter's mouth almost floored him completely.

'I'm trusting you.'

It was all getting a little too Brokeback for Damon's liking. He turned away from the room and began walking towards the other empty room next to Elena's that he had guessed was the other spare room.

'What is it with everyone trusting me all of a sudden?'

Ric shrugged his shoulders as he closed the nursery door and opened the bedroom door next to the nursery. Damon could vaguely hear the soft snoring of Jenna.

'I know,' there was another long and pensive stare from Ric, 'shocked me too. Night Damon.'

'Goodnight Ric. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs...you know, _bite._'

Alaric slowly turned his back on Damon, raising his hand as a wave behind him before closing the bedroom door. Damon took one last look at Elena from the hall before closing her door. He made his way down the hall to the next door and peaked inside. Livy was sounds asleep as was the other little girl in the opposite bed. Satisfied there would be no repeat incidents of children being let loose from their bed he retreated to his own. Sighing to himself he took off his shoes and shirt before climbing into bed. He knew that Elena would have more questions in the morning; at least once she'd had an advil. And he knew he would need to explain himself to Alaric, despite being Damon Salvatore which should have removed the need for him to explain himself to anyone.

He closed his eyes thinking of when his life was much easier. It was quiet and still. Just the way he liked it. But Damon didn't hear the rustle in the bush outside, or see the shadowy figure pass the window. If he had, none of the occupants of the house would be going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Yes, Jenna and Alaric are married and they have 3 kids. More details next chapter, promise. I also hope you guys picked up on some really subtle hints in this chapter. Someone knows more than they're letting on aren't they? But in a good or bad way?

Thanks for reading x


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** So I promise that the NEXT chapter will reveal much much more about what's been going on in the past 5 or so years. This one is probably filler, but i'm just trying to lead you up to something big, if it's not working for you or you're finding the fic boring please let me know what I can do to keep you reading.

Thanks again for everyone reviewing, it means a lot and I write a lot quicker when I know that there are people who are enjoying the story.

Ave x

* * *

He woke to a mildly irritating sharp pain jutting into his ribs. Still unwilling to open his eyes he tried to ignore it. But it happened again, only this time longer and more persistent. He opened one eye and glared down to see a little person at the side of his bed, poking at him.

'Who are you?' the little girl demanded.

'Freakin' Santa Clause,' he grumbled struggling to open the other eye and pull himself up on the bed by his elbows, 'who the he...'

'Oh that's just Charlotte, she's my little cousin,' breezed Livy as she wandered into the room and jumped on the bed beside Damon, 'how are you today? Want to come outside and play? I already tried to ask my mom but she smelled funny and didn't want to wake up. I think she has a hangover'

'I'll bet she does...' he muttered under his breath wondering what in the world had happened to him, 'aren't you a little young to know what a hangover is?'

'I'm almost five Damon, I know stuff.'

Rendered speechless by a five year old. That was a new one.

Charlotte decided to pipe up and pick up where Livy had left off, 'Damon huh? So you're the hot date my mommy was talking about last night.'

Indignant, Livy turned to her cousin and chastised her immediately, 'You don't even know what that means Lottie.'

'Yes I do,' the little girl pouted.

'No you don't.'

'Do too!' she wailed as she climbed onto the bed to go after Livy. All Damon could do was roll his eyes and cover his ears from the shrieking that he was sure only dogs and supernatural being could here. God, give him the Gilbert device any day.

'Oh my god, stake me now.'

'That can be arranged,' grumbled Ric as he strolled over to the bed, and lifting the girls off it under each of his arms before setting them down in the hall outside the room, 'Go annoy your mothers for a bit.'

The girls giggled and ran off down the hall in search of someone else to annoy. Damon, now fully awake and sat up in bed, was more than a little relieved.

'Your pillow talk needs a little work Ric.'

Alaric smirked and went to the cupboard before turning and throwing a bundle at his house guest.

'Here, some towels, showers that way,' indicating down the hall before walking out the room, 'I'm making breakfast. You, Elena and I need to talk once Jenna takes the kids to playgroup.'

He wasn't one to take kindly to receiving orders, but instead of arguing further with Ric he decided just to go shower and be done with it. Besides, all he could smell was Elena oozing from every pore of his body and for someone trying hard not to go back to _snatch, eat, erase_ the temptation could easily prove to be too much for even him.

* * *

Elena stirred from her sleep, the events of the previous night were slowly coming back to her – Having dinner at The Grill, getting hammered, Damon finally telling her why he was here, Damon bringing her to Jenna and Alaric's. It was like one big nightmare. But here she was, in Jenna's spare room, with a killer headache. It wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Her first thought was for Olivia, but soon relaxed as she heard her in the backyard with Charlotte, chasing each other. She was safe, for now. Her next thought was about Damon, but before she could even think about that the commotion outside the bedroom door caught all her attention.

'Dude come on, is there any chance you actually own a _shirt_ you could wear?'

'Well it's not like I brought an overnight bag did I? And as for Dude? Seriously? We're still saying _dude_? It's 2016 bro.'

'And how is _Bro_ any better?'

She got to the door and opened it just as Jenna joined the squabble.

'Will you two stop bickering, you're honestly worse than the kids.'

Jenna was looking between the two of them in disgust.

'And Damon please put on a shirt. I can't concentrate on shouting at you when you're all...' struggling with her train of thought she settled with '...like that' before continuing. 'Then Ric will divorce me and i'll have to take him for half of everything he has including that bank account he thinks I don't know about. Then my kids will come from a broken home, I'll become disillusioned with life and do you really want that on your conscience Damon? Do you?'

'Lucky I don't have one...' he didn't move his gaze from Jenna and Ric, '...why good morning Elena.'

There he was, towel hung low on his hips, happily displaying the years of love and attention he had adorned on himself. Ric soon lost all patience as Elena rubbed her eyes and muttered a lackadaisical '_whatever_' in response.

'Damon, shirt..._now!_'

'Alright alright Ricky boy, simmer down. I'll just go see if there's any John Varvatos hanging about in your closet shall I? Although I doubt it.'

'Stay out of my closet and don't call me Ricky.'

Elena walked past them all and into the bathroom herself to jump in the shower. Something had to work to make her feel better. As she closed the door behind the group standing in the hall she heard Jenna tell Damon she'd find him something to wear. Thank god, because Jenna was right, it was hard to concentrate on being mad with Damon when he was standing there looking all...like that.

* * *

Feeling somewhat clean and refreshed Elena made her way downstairs in a borrowed pair of jeans and t-shirt from her Jenna's closet. She hadn't bothered to dry or straighten her hair, the smell of food from the kitchen meant that could wait. Walking into the kitchen she voiced her need for something to soak up any alcohol left over in her system.

'Please tell me that you're bringing me something greasy, tasty and so unbelievably bad for me I'll have to spend 3 hours working it off.'

Ric grinned as he hovered over the stove frying what she presumed to be bacon. She didn't notice the vampire sitting at the kitchen table, but put that down to wishful thinking.

'I take offence to the greasy reference Elena, although I am extremely tasty and the eternal bad boy so I'd happily help you out by working _it_ off with you...you know what they say is the best form of exercise.'

'So not what I meant,' she replied, happily blanking the seedy comments from Damon as she took her seat at the table, followed shortly by Alaric placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her as he sat down himself. Damon was already tucking into his own breakfast, but was first to break the silence.

'So are we gonna talk about this like adults then or are we all just going to tip toe around the subject like we normally do?'

He felt the glares on him before he even looked up, 'what?'

'Not just now, Jenna's getting the kids ready, wait until she leaves.'

Almost on cue Jenna came into the kitchen with two toddlers on her hips and looking mightily dishevelled. Livy and Charlotte ran in after her with their little backpacks on. Livy made a beeline for Alaric, jumping to give him a hug before turning to Elena and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Bye mommy, you don't smell so gross anymore, that's much better.'

She grinned as Elena rolled her eyes.

'Thank you.'

The little girl turned back to the teacher and sat herself on his knee, swinging her legs.

'Bye Uncle Ric, thanks for breakfast.'

'Your welcome Liv, I'll see you later, and be good for Jenna.'

She looked affronted that anyone could suggest she would be anything other than the perfect angel for her aunt.

'Cross my heart, hope to die...'

Ric laughed and continued the motions of the rhyme by pretending to plug his index finger into his eye socket.

'Stick my finger in my eye.'

She giggled in a way very like her mother, Damon noted, not that he'd ever heard Elena be so amused as to let herself laugh uninhibited very often. The little girl was then racing off with her younger cousin to get the best seat in the car.

'You're good with her,' Damon pointed out, not really knowing why he said it. Alaric shrugged and continued to eat.

'What can I say? Kid likes me better than my own do.'

Jenna was finishing stuffing the packed lunches into an oversized bag as she joined the conversation to rubbish her husband's claims.

'Alaric now you're being ridiculous.'

'Hey, I don't see them throwing up over _you_ all the time.'

By this time she'd put the bag over her shoulder and managed to pick up the twins into both arms again, clearly now a touch annoyed.

'Oh I'm sorry, that must be so hard for you, heaven forbid _you_ would ever have to push three babies out of your...'

Elena and Damon both recoiled in disgust at the thought of what was about to come out of her mouth next before Alaric cut in to save them all from that unfortunate image.

'Ok, ok you win.'

Satisfied at this mini victory she turned on her heel and headed for the door, still managing to shout behind her.

'...not one Ric, three! I mean it's practically a litter.'

Ric got up and managed to get there before she left the kitchen, holding her in a hug before giving her a lingering kiss, followed by giving his son and daughter a peck on the forehead. He lifted his little boy out of her arms to give her a hand out to the car, murmuring their 'I love you's' as they went.

Elena forgot momentarily that she was supposed to be annoyed with Damon. He took their empty plates and placed them in the sink before following her outside to the porch as they watched Jenna getting the kids into the car, Ric helping as he snuck a kiss here and there from his wife.

'Are they always like this?' he questioned as Elena nodded in response, seemingly thankful that someone else had noticed the completely dysfunctional-yet-functional family dynamic her aunt and Ric had going on.

'Nauseatingly yes.'

'I think I have to leave before any of that is seared on my retinas for the rest of my life, which as you know is a very _very_ long time.'

How could she forget.

'You know I don't get it.'

'Get what?' she answered as she took a seat beside him on the swing outside the front door.

He didn't look at her, 'Why Isobel did it.'

She groaned inwardly at the mention of her biological mother's name. She'd gone long enough putting her to the back of her mind and the mention of her now was not going to help the situation.

'Do we have to talk about her?'

'No, not if you don't want to.' He was still very cautious about where Elena and he stood on that particular subject. He did after all make a three course dinner out of Isobel, not to mention turning her.

She lay down beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He was a little uncomfortable having her so close to him like that. Particularly when he knew she was still pissed at him for just showing up unannounced and dropping the bomb that her white picket fence life wasn't as safe as she thought it was. She sighed and he almost wished he hadn't said anything in the first place.

'No you've mentioned it now; I have a hangover anyway, not like my day can get much worse.'

He looked unsure.

'Seriously, go on.'

He looked back at the scene in the driveway, Ric now waving goodbye to the family. If Damon didn't know himself any better he could have mistaken the vacant feeling in his gut as one of envy.

'Well she claimed that her life was boring and empty. Does that look like a guy who would make you so miserable that you'd want to turn yourself into this?'

He pointed from Ric to himself, confused that his ramblings had done nothing to provoke a response from Elena who simply sighed again and sat up beside him.

'Maybe it's genetic, or fate. I don't know.'

'I'd rather not dwell on that thought thank you very much. If I find out that all this effort to keep you and your offspring from the clutches of the big bad vampire was pointless I may just stake myself. What an extraordinary waste of my time _that_ would have been.'

She grinned at him, carefully noting the fact that Damon had deemed himself to be making an effort to look out for her and Livy. It was more than could be said for his brother who had disappeared to find said threat, instead of coming back here to protect her. She wondered partly if it was because Stefan wanted to find Katherine for himself, that he still cared for her. She didn't know, but she was more than a little annoyed at how this had all happened completely out of the blue. A little pre-emptive phone call before just turning up on her doorstep wasn't a completely ridiculous suggestion. It was only manners after all. She was tired, cranky and hungover. Last night's falling out with a bottle of Tequila might have made the bump in the road that was her relationship with alcohol terminal.

'Don't vampires get hangovers?'

He paused to consider her question, not honestly knowing the answer in all the 150 odd years he'd had to find out.

'I wouldn't know, it's not like I've ever stopped drinking long enough to find out.'

They both got up as Ric rejoined them on the porch.

'Now, you...' he gestured at the vampire sitting on his porch swing, '...are going to explain why the hell you're here.'

Damon didn't appreciate Ric's tone and was ready for giving him a scare of his own but Elena jumped in for some reason to defend Damon, or protect Alaric, whatever it was.

'Ric calm down ok. He's here because Stefan is gone, and he thinks it's something to do with Katherine.'

'Isn't it always about her?'

Elena looked pained and Damon just plain seething. The frustration grew in Ric to the point where there _was_ no point in being angry anymore.

'Fine, let's go inside and you can tell me what's been going on.'

* * *

Ok, I promise, the next chapter explains a lot, and someone will be returning to Mystic Falls, but who will it be? It will be a little twist I hope. Thanks again for reading, Ave x


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: ** I don't really have much to say about this except I'm extremely pleased with how this chapter came out, I hope you are too. Basics are that Elena and Damon explain to Alaric just what they think has been going on, plus throwing in a little Jenna and the return of someone they know should shake things up a bit.

This is a long chapter so apologies for that but I hope you enjoy it.

Ave x

* * *

It was like some kind of couples' counselling scene. Damon and Elena sitting on one couch, Alaric in the armchair opposite, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together.

'Ok is someone going to explain? Or are we gonna sit around here all day in silence.'

'Not likely with Damon in the room,' Elena quipped before sipping at her coffee.

'I forgot you prefer the silent and broody type don't you Elena?'

She smirked and wrinkled her nose at Damon but didn't bother replying.

'Ok ok, less of the witty banter and more of the explaining please. Damon why did you come back?'

'You know that's your problem Ric, always too keen to get to the prize that you forget how fun the foreplay is...I bet Jenna just _loves_ that quality about you.'

Ric produced a stake from the side of the armchair, laying it on the table whilst raising his eyebrows at Damon. This non-verbal threat as a response seemed to have the desired effect on the vampire.

'You bringing toys to the party? Now that's more like it.'

'Damon just tell Alaric what you know will you? The sound of your voice is making my headache worse so get it over with will you?'

She caught his glance and forced her insistence on him with a stare.

'I remember a time when you two used to be more fun, but as you wish.'

Damon relaxed back into the cushions, trying to figure out where to start.

'Well to cut a long story short, Stefan and I decided we were going to try and find Katherine.'

'Because that really worked out so well for you the last time you tried it Damon.'

He knew Alaric was going to bring that up but whatever, at least he got in the tomb which was half the battle in the first place. Give a guy some credit.

'Yeah well, this time we had strong motivation. Turns out Katherine was never after me or Stefan. Boy was that a tough cookie to swallow.'

'Why? You thought she wanted to kill you.' Alaric asked with genuine curiosity.

'But can you imagine the make-up sex.'

Elena rolled her eyes for the nth time this morning.

'You don't get to have make-up sex if you're dead Damon.'

'_You_ lack imagination Elena.'

'Can we please get back on track?' Alaric begged from his chair, 'I'm guessing that if Katherine wasn't after you or Stefan then she must have been after Elena in the first place.'

Alaric left out the part where he could remind them that he was the one who had suggested it the moment he'd heard what happened to John Gilbert all those years ago. But nobody bought into his theory that Katherine killed John in revenge for him trying to kill Damon and Stefan in the first place. The fact was Katherine was back and neither of the two vampires could see past them as being the reason she came. Typical arrogant vampires if you asked him.

Damon almost jumped out of the sofa with his hands in the air. Ever the leader in theatricality.

'Ding ding ding, and we have a winner.'

Elena sat in silence and drank her coffee, almost embarrassed that the whole situation was revolving around her mere existence.

'Sorry if I'm a little slow on this Damon,' the sarcasm pouring from Alaric now, 'but what could Katherine want with Elena?'

She felt like she had to at least speak up at this point. The danger to Elena and her family was all her fault, even if genetics meant it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter.

'She wants an end to it.'

Alaric looked confused at Elena's cryptic comment. 'An end to what exactly?'

For a vampire slaying history teacher, Damon definitely thought he was coming up short on the intellectual side of things.

'An end to the Pierce lineage. She wants Elena dead.'

He felt there was no need to go stating the obvious either, the words 'Olivia' and 'dead' in the same sentence would not go over well with these humans.

'And that's why we need your help Teach. To make sure Katherine doesn't come close enough to getting half the chance she needs.'

'And you're sure that this is what she wants?'

'Call it a hunch,' Damon shrugged.

'I'm gonna need something better than a hunch Damon. I mean why would she want to kill her own family? It just doesn't make any sense.'

Hell it was Alaric's theory in the first place but it still didn't mean it had to make sense. He got up from his seat and began pacing in front of the fire place. Damon looked up to him from the couch, getting a bit sick of the Spanish Inquisition Ric had pulled from his history textbooks.

'Well Stefan didn't need much more convincing before chasing after the bitch. But if you really want to know, the reason we think Katherine wants her gone is because Klaus is also after Elena.'

Alaric stopped pacing, extending his arms and raising his voice in frustration.

'And who the hell is Klaus?'

Elena chose to pipe up at this point, clearly annoyed at the vampire sitting next to her.

'Wait a minute, you didn't tell me last night that you _knew_ who he was.'

Damon chose to blank the glare he felt boring into the side of his head. His sense of awareness when it came to this girl was bordering on the ridiculous.

'It's not important. And I don't _know_ him, I just know _of_ him. He's basically the big bad.'

'Hang on I thought Katherine was the big bad here?'

'That's a matter of opinion Ric. He's the one who turned Katherine in the first place, the one person she hates the most, more than humans on this god forsaken planet.'

Alaric had taken up residence again on his armchair, aggravation getting the better of him again.

'How do you know all of this?'

'Because I have Katherine's journal.'

'And just how exactly did you get a hold of that?'

Damon smirked a little, knowing the response would irritate the man sitting opposite him. He sub-consciously kept an eye on the stake sitting plain on the coffee table.

'Isobel.'

'Oh this just keeps getting better.'

Elena sat without saying a word, unable to even look at Ric. She felt the mere mention of her mother was always going to hurt him more than her. Sensing the tension and worry emanating from his counterpart, Damon tried to ease Ric's concern.

'If it makes you feel any better I don't think she's going to cause trouble anymore.'

He left that hanging in the air, and nobody wanted to ask if that was because Damon had personally driven a stake through Isobel's heart, although Elena doubted it for some reason, perhaps because she liked to think that Damon wouldn't want to kill her biological mother...again.

'So let me get this straight, Klaus is after Elena too. So why then does Katherine care about going after Elena if the end result is the same?'

It was a valid question; Alaric could be forgiven for forgetting how normal human logic doesn't always equate to rational vampire decisions.

'Well she doesn't want Klaus to get what he wants; she wants to be one step ahead of him, steal his thunder to borrow a phrase. It's what she wanted all along, ever since he turned her, it's just taken her a few hundred years to finally get the drop on him. So that's my guess - that she wants an end to it all. The entire Pierce line, it's brought nothing but hate and misery for years, and if you think about it, she's had to watch her entire family suffer at the hands of this vampire, wouldn't you want an end to it?'

It was a pointless question. Nobody in the room, even if they could rationalise Katherine's supposed mission to kill her great-great...whatever, grand daughter, would allow her plan to come to fruition.

'Not if it means Elena and...' Ric stopped before he could utter the word nobody wanted to hear, '...well, ending up dead.'

'Or a vampire.'

Elena's contribution was to the point, and almost like a realisation for her, as though she'd never considered the possibility before. Alaric however, was still equally confused.

'Ok what's that supposed to mean?'

Damon felt the need to clarify.

'We can't be sure that Katherine really wants Elena _dead _dead.'

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Alaric reacted as expected, running his hands through his hair, struggling to find any positives in this seemingly fatal situation.

'Does this look like a face that would be kidding?'

'It looks like a face I'd love to punch but that's beside the point, this is just crazy.' Elena sniggered into her coffee cup at Ric's retort, 'Why now?'

'Look I don't know '_why now'_...' he stated mimicking Ric, '...I honestly don't know what Stefan knows, he just took off without even leaving a note. But I wasn't about to take the chance that something was going to go down and Elena wasn't protected.'

Ric wasn't having that.

'But I told you Bonnie and I would look after things and if anything strange happened I would call you. That's what I thought the weekly conference calls were all about, not just catching up about who you last _ate_ for dinner.'

The penny finally dropped with Elena.

'Wait a minute, you've been in touch with Ric all this time?'

Damon was livid at Ric's rapid contraction of foot-in-mouth disease.

'Well uh...'

But it was futile, Elena was already furious and slammed her coffee mug down on the table before jumping to her feet.

'No I don't want to hear it, from either of you. I'm going for a walk.'

And with that she grabbed a cardigan that was lying over the back of the couch and stormed out the front door leaving Damon and Ric shouting the odds at each other.

* * *

'Why couldn't you just stick to the plan Damon? She didn't need to know you were still sniffing around.'

Now Damon was offended.

'Sniffing? Really? I'd hardly call ensuring Elena's safety as sniffing around.'

'Whatever your motivation, you should have called the moment Stefan disappeared.'

They were getting nowhere and if Alaric really wanted to talk about keeping secrets...

'...You should have mentioned to me the last time I was actually here that Elena was pregnant, how did that one slip your mind Ric?'

'I didn't tell you because she was finally getting on with her life. She'd lost too many people and having them just waltz back into her life was not what she needed. You weren't there to pick up the pieces...'

He was talking like he knew what was best for her which annoyed Damon to no end, how could he know what was the best way to take care of Elena. It wasn't Alaric's choice to make, just like it wasn't his decision to leave Mystic Falls in the first place.

'For the last time, it wasn't my choice to leave.'

'Keep telling yourself that Damon, is that what you really expect me to believe happened?'

Damon was so incredulous that all he could bite out was a rather childish sounding 'yuh-hah' which Alaric swiftly replied to with an equally juvenile 'nuh-uh'.

'You ran.'

'Ran from what exactly?'

There was silence for a moment as Ric once again got out the armchair, making his way to the window to see if Elena was still out in the street.

'I have my own theory,' Alaric half mumbled to himself.

'And _I_ don't think I want to hear it.'

The silence returned, Damon knew that Alaric wasn't as oblivious to everything as he would happily make out. He battled with diving into _that_ particular conversation or a completely different one altogether. He settled on the latter.

'So, you really haven't told Jenna have you?

Alaric knew what he meant, pissed at Damon's usual tactic of redirecting the conversation away from something he clearly didn't want to face up to.

'No.'

A completely different kind of frustration came over Damon now.

'Oh come on man, you do realise that she deserves to know. If you love her...'

He didn't get to finish that sentence before Alaric had his hand around his throat, not forgetting that it was a vampire he was staring down.

'Don't you go lecturing me on love Damon, you killed the woman I loved or have you conveniently forgot that little detail.'

Why did he even care? None of this should matter to him. But it would matter to Elena, even though she was equally guilty of keeping this secret from her aunt for all those years too.

'It's because of _that_ I'm telling you this, _dick_.' The insult had the desired effect of releasing the grasp around his throat. But instead of snapping Alaric's neck for the pathetic attempt to scare him, he continued to try to drive his point home, 'Ric, you got a wife and kids that have no clue about your little sideline in vampire slaying. And if anyone finds that out, it won't be you that's in danger, it'll be them. Believe me, I'm talking from experience, I wasn't always this..._huggable_. Jenna at least deserves to know that she's your weakness...'

Trying to use Damon's tactics of deflection to turn aside the guilt trip he was laying on thick and fast, Ric cut him off in the only way he knew how.

'Like Elena's yours?'

'What do you mean '_like Elena's mine'_?' he mimicked again.

Ric was staring absentmindedly out the window again, trying to avoid the reality that the vampire in his lounge was right.

'Nothing, just an observation.'

'Well why don't you save your observations for when you come home and can't find your family because some vampire has it in for you huh?'

Everything Damon had said was the truth, and it was Alaric's biggest fear, almost as big as the other fear which could become a reality if he confessed the truth.

'She'll leave me,' he turned to Damon, the pain evident in his eyes, searching for any kind of hope that there would be any other alternative.

'Well if she does then at least they'll be out of this mess and safe.'

Alaric was stunned by Damon's seemingly, albeit blunt, compassion and concern about the plight of his family.

'When did you turn off that switch? You know, the one that blocks out your humanity?'

Damon looked away and to the picture frame which hung on the wall of Elena and Olivia at some kind of kid's birthday party.

'I didn't...' he mumbled, as he reluctantly prepared to admit the truth, '...she did.' He paused for a moment, looking at the picture once more before continuing, 'Your kids deserve better Ric.'

'My kids deserve better what?'

They both turned to the doorway to find Jenna standing there looking perplexed.

* * *

Damon shot up and did what he did best, thinking quickly and on his feet.

'I was just telling Ric that he needs to make more of an effort for his beautiful wife and that your little monsters deserve to have a mom who isn't rushed off her feet all the time which is why tonight, Jenna Saltzman we're going to take care of dinner. That's right you guessed it, we're bringing back family night!'

Damon's quiz show host persona seemed to do the trick as Jenna threw down her bag on the couch before sinking into the cushions, clearly worn out at her short trip to drop the kids off at playgroup.

'When you say 'we' I hope you mean you,' she replied, pointing back at Damon, 'I've tasted Ric's cooking. I don't think I could survive that again.'

Relaxed at narrowly avoiding a spontaneous confession, Ric eased up at Jenna's humour, even if it was at his expense.

'She's not kidding.'

Damon nodded at Ric, accepting the silent 'thank you' before turning to his companion on the couch.

'An Italian feast it is then.'

* * *

Elena returned shortly after 6pm, following several 'where-the-hell-are-you-in-case-you-haven't-forgotten-there-might-be-a-homicidal-vampire-or-two-on-the-loose' text messages from both Alaric and Damon. She ignored them and returned home when she felt like it. She didn't however expect to find Damon standing in her aunt's kitchen wearing an apron.

'What's going on here? Where's Livy?'

Jenna turned around and smiled at her niece, having not seen her all day.

'She's upstairs playing with Charlotte. Damon's cooking dinner for us tonight. And plying me with wine...shh, don't tell my husband.'

Elena was rolling her eyes again, Damon couldn't help his ability to cause corruption anywhere he went.

'Damon, can I have a word please?'

She gestured to him that she wanted to speak to him alone and he complied without too much resistance, following her into the hall.

'Just one? But here are _so many_ words to choose from.'

'Do you have to be such a smart ass all the time?'

'It comes so effortlessly.'

He grinned at her playfully but she was having none of it.

'I'm being serious.'

She looked genuinely upset and he really didn't want to be getting into anymore fights with her than he already had today.

'Ok ok, what's got your panties in a bunch this time?'

'Just what do you think you're doing?'

Hands on her hips, he suddenly felt like he was five years old receiving a telling off from his mother.

'Dancing the funky chicken...What does you think it look like? I'm making dinner.'

She struggled not to let out some kind of laugh but regained her composure to finish her reprimanding of him.

'You can't just come in here and play house Damon. This threat to me and _Olivia_? It isn't an open invitation for you into my home.'

'This is Ric and Jenna's place.'

The frustration was growing, evidenced by Elena throwing her hands through her hair, and pacing the hallway.

'You know what I mean. I can't handle all of this Damon.'

A strange part of him wanted to hug her; the other parts wanted to scream and hiss at her for being so ungrateful for his concern.

'Look I get that your back to keep an eye on things but you don't need to be around me...or my daughter, 24/7.'

'That's a little egotistical don't you think?'

'Clearly I've already spent too much time in your company since you came back – you're really trying to talk to me about being egotistical?'

The fire was still there in her heart; Damon could see that without a shadow of a doubt. Verbal sparring with Damon had always been a highlight of her day, that much he knew.

'Relax Elena, I was just helping Ric get out of a sticky situation with Jenna, this isn't going to be a daily occurrence, although family night is definitely making a come back.'

'It's not the same Damon, not since he left.'

Damon was fairly sure the 'he' she referred to wasn't his broody little brother.

'We'll figure this all out ok. Ric and I will put our heads together...'

'Oh no, you're not leaving me in the dark about this one. I'm still pissed about you and Alaric having your regular little telephone dates without telling me. But we get tonight over with first. Ok?'

He held his hands up in defeat, spatula in one hand and a fish slice in the other.

'You're the boss.'

They were interrupted by the door bell and Elena paused for a moment looking at him before turning to go answer the door.

'I'll get it,' she shouted back into the kitchen to Jenna, half looking back into the hallway as she opened the door.

It was the shock of her life to see who was standing on the other side when she focused her attention back in front of her. Even more than the vampire turning up on her own doorstep yesterday afternoon.

'Jeremy! What the hell?'

Damon couldn't believe quite what he was seeing, and Elena, well she just looked like she'd see a ghost.

'Oh come on Elena, it only been six years. Aren't you going to invite me in?'

* * *

Ok, I'm particularly interested to see what you guys think. Clearly Alaric has known more than he let on to Elena, keeping in contact with Damon throughout the last six years. And now Jeremy's back. Just what in the hell is going on? (Do I even know? Lol) Anyways, I've started the next chapter and there will be more development of the plot again which I hope will move things up a step too. Thanks again for reading, please review if you can!

x


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** So what's this chapter all about? Well it doesn't really go into more detail about where Stefan is or what the whole point of the story is but I hope the next chapter will get us back on track. But this was quite fundamental this chapter as some things need to be explained about what happened way back in the aftermath of the season finale.

Thanks again for everyone reviewing, and those who reviewed my other TVD fic...you guys are amazing! It means so much and I write a lot quicker when I know that there are people who are enjoying the story. Please, please review, they make my day.

Ave x

* * *

Before Damon has time to react, Jenna had heard everything in the kitchen and came running past him.

'Jeremy, oh my God, what are you doing just standing there?'

Alaric was just coming downstairs with his youngest daughter in his arms when he saw the reason for his wife's excitement. He tried to cry out to her.

'Jenna no!'

'Get in here!'

And with that, Jeremy put one foot over the door.

By this time Alaric was downstairs and next to Damon who looked incredibly pissed off.

Jenna had her nephew in a full on embrace and looked confused at her husband's glare whilst Elena and Damon stood staring at each other.

'Now might be a good time to come clean to your wife Ric,' Damon whispered to the teacher standing next to him.

'I'm aware of that, _Damon_.' Alaric had to get Jenna away from Jeremy. 'Here, take Jess,' he mumbled as he pushed the little girl into Damon's completely unaware arms. Damon was torn between wondering what the hell he was meant to do with the baby and why the teacher trusted him with his kid.

'I think we should all go into the living room and talk about this.'

'Yeah, maybe we should,' Jeremy replied carefully letting Jenna go and allowing Ric to lead her away from him.

Elena still looked perplexed and wanted to demand answers from her brother but decided that patience was probably the best thing to employ right now, well that and her motherly instincts as she looked at Damon holding her aunt's daughter out in front of him, peering at her like she was an alien. She stepped towards him and took the baby from him.

'Thank you,' he breathed, relief in his voice, 'she was ready to poke my eyes out.'

'Why do you care? They'd grow back.'

She followed him into the room where Ric was sitting with his arm safely around his wife and Jeremy all the way over the other side of the room on the armchair. Damon would remember to smack the young Gilbert about later. He was brought out of his angry mood when noticed Elena standing beside him.

'Because it actually hurts,' he bit out.

'I'll bear that in mind,' she whispered as she brushed past him to sit on the couch. He could tell that she _knew_ from the way she growled at him. Now he knew she would want answers, answers he wasn't sure he could give.

'Jeremy where have you been all this time? And why are you here?'

Jeremy looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders. 'Its family night isn't it?'

'Don't play smart with me Jeremy Gilbert. Apart from the occasional birthday or Christmas card we've heard nothing from you in the past 6 years.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'What happened to rolling out the red carpet? I thought you would be pleased I was home.'

His aunt sighed with frustration, Ric holding her hand, knowing the truth was inevitable.

'No Jeremy, don't give me that. I have been worried sick. You shouldn't have just taken off like that!'

Damon felt uncomfortable; he knew Jeremy's reasons all too well. Silence descended over the room. Elena glanced towards Damon, thunder in her eyes as he tried to figure out how to send an apologetic look back her way, never quite having been able to perfect one in all these years.

'I'm serious Jer! Out with it...' Jenna had caught his attention, '...now!'

'I'm a vampire.'

Jenna's face froze and Ric felt the shiver that ran up her spine, the look she shot to her daughter did not go unnoticed by Damon.

'Don't be ridiculous Jeremy, there's no such thing. I want the truth.'

'I'm telling you the truth. I'm a vampire.'

'Way to go Jeremy, don't sugar-coat it.' Damon was seething with rage at Jeremy for just turning up. He was supposed to stay put. But Jeremy had equal reason to be pissed at this Salvatore.

'He's one too you know,' he added nodding his head in Damon's direction.

Jenna's head shot around from looking at her nephew to the vampire sitting on the couch opposite her. Right next to her baby girl. She got up and started to pace.

'No Jeremy, this isn't real. You need to let us get you some help.'

Damon could hear Jenna's heart hammering away in her chest; he could smell the fear coming from her. He knew that deep down she believed this was the truth; the terror she felt at the thought of her children being in the same house at that moment was taking over her. Thankfully, Elena seemed to sense that too, he put it down to motherly instinct or something.

Elena got up and handed the little girl back to her mother, but not before adding 'he's telling the truth,' before sitting down a little further away from Damon on the couch. She knew that Jeremy had turned, the moment he needed permission to enter. What she didn't know was why - she had no idea this had happened.

Ric who had been silent in all of the discussion so far decided he had to say something; any sliver of honesty before Jeremy made any other purge of information might just make his wife's shock a little easier.

'Elena's right, but I promise they won't hurt you.' He came closer, carefully caressing his sleeping daughter's hair as he looked for any sign of acceptance on Jenna's face. It wasn't there.

'You knew about this?' she all but yelled as she backed away towards the door. 'You knew about this, _vampire_ thing? You knew where he's been all this _time!'_

Ric looked at her, tears threatening to fall, but dammit he wouldn't. Not in front of Damon who would mock him endlessly no doubt.

'Yes. Damon and I both knew.'

Before Damon could say anything else to shut the Teacher up, shove a sock down his throat or snap his neck or whatever, the teen vamp sitting in the corner decided to make things worse.

'That's where I've been for the last six years. With Stefan and Damon. Someone had to show me the ropes.'

'Will you keep that hole in your face shut?' Damon growled as he did his best to stop from flying from the couch to rip his head off. He could feel Elena tense, her heart rate increasing, with anger he figured.

'So not only do you leave town without so much as a goodbye, but you take my brother with you? And not one of you...' she breaths glaring at Ric, '...thinks to tell me that Jeremy turned?'

'Elena it's not their fault ok. I was mad, and...volatile. I wasn't exactly thinking straight and being here wasn't good for me. Ric suggested that I leave with Stefan and Damon. And once I got to grips with everything, I just didn't want to come back. There was nothing here for me.'

'We're your family Jeremy. We were here for you!' Elena exclaimed. She hadn't looked at Damon for a minute or two.

'Really? You hid everything from me Elena. I didn't want anything from you.'

Jenna who hadn't moved from the door looked at her nephew, distraught at the revelation he was now this creature that fiction had taught her to fear, but unable to reconcile those images with the sight of Jeremy looking broken, and lost.

'What about me Jeremy? You could have come to _me_,' she urged.

'I didn't want to hurt you Jenna. And I could have.'

She didn't look scared when he said this to her, instead she looked to Damon, wanting to know what this all meant.

'I don't even know how this happened, how can you go from being alive to being a...well, a...'

'...a vampire,' he responded, 'it's ok, you can say it.'

He looked at Elena's aunt, wondering whether it was best to continue. In the absence of Ric being able to explain he decided it was best coming from him.

'To become one you need to die with vampire blood in your system. Clever clogs over there took an overdose. With everything happening that night, what with John lying in a pool of his own blood in the kitchen, Jeremy was upstairs and it happened, but by the time anyone notice Jeremy was missing he'd already died and come back. Nobody knew any different apart from me and Stefan.'

'And me.' Ric added, not wanting to keep anything more from his wife, 'Damon and Stefan were leaving town anyway and with everything happening to Jeremy, it just seemed like the best thing to do, to let him...readjust,' Ric added.'

Jenna shook her head, tears falling now.

'I don't need to hear any more. I need you to leave. I need you all to leave.'

Nobody wanted to move.

'I mean it. Get _out_ of my house.'

Damon yanked Jeremy out of the chair and moved for the door, before turning back to the room and whispering, 'I'm sorry Jenna,' before turning to Elena who looked furious, 'I think we should talk.'

She shook her head at him.

'No.'

Elena moved towards he aunt, telling him clearly where she stood with him. He knew where her brother was all along and hadn't bothered to tell her. It shouldn't have surprised her; he'd been good at keeping quiet all these years, not bothering to call.

'Elena, please...'

'No. I thought I could count on you to tell me the truth Damon. You knew where he was and didn't tell me. Just stay the hell away from me.'

Jeremy stood still, for once since he turned up looking ever so slightly remorseful. Damon would be having words with him later but right now he had to deal with this.

'Ric come on, you can stay with Jeremy and me at the boarding house.'

The Teacher looked torn. Jenna wasn't even looking at him and Elena just looked pissed. With him too no doubt. His betrayal had possibly been worse than Damon or Jeremy's. He had been part of her life every day for the past six years and said nothing.

'Just go,' his wife muttered as he turned to her kissing the back of her head before walking out the front door.

* * *

It was a while before Elena or Jenna said anything to one and other. Jenna had gone upstairs to check on her kids and put them to bed. Elena had done the same with Livy in silence. By the time Elena had finished tucking her daughter in for the night and gone back downstairs Jenna was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

'I thought that maybe you wanted me to leave too.'

'The thought crossed my mind,' Jenna responded, Elena unable to figure out her tone, 'But you're not a vampire. You're not going to eat Noah, Jess and Charlotte in the middle of the night,' she deadpanned. If Elena didn't know any better, she'd mistake Jenna's comment for her usual dry humour.

Elena nodded, taking a seat next to her aunt.

'Besides, this has come as a shock for you too. You really didn't know that Jeremy was a...you know what I really can't even say it.'

Pulling a blanket over her shoulders, Elena shook her head. 'No, I had no idea.'

'How could you all keep this from me?'

'We thought we were protecting you. Although I should have known that keeping never ends well from when Jeremy found out I'd been keeping it from him.'

Jenna poured both of them a glass of wine and relaxed back into the cushions slightly. She had thousands of questions.

'Elena, I trust you to tell me the truth. Start from the beginning. Please, I need to know.'

And Elena complied, telling her aunt _everything_ from her first contact with vampires when Stefan saved her from her parents' car to the tomb vampire attack on Mystic Falls at the 150th founders day celebrations. She told Jenna about Katherine, how she looked like her twin, how she could come back at any time and everything Damon had told her the previous night at the Grill. Jenna was shocked and swallowed down her glass of wine to settle her nerves.

'The only thing I can't tell you about it Jeremy. He and I fell out because I kept everything from him and I guess he just gave up. I don't know, I guess we'll have to ask him.'

'Is it safe to have him here? I mean, can I trust that he's not going to use me as a chew toy?'

'I honestly don't know Jenna. I'm guessing that if he's been with Damon and Stefan then yes, they will have made sure that he's..._sensible_ about things. And Damon won't hurt you, I'm sure of that. You can trust him on that, but telling the truth? That's a whole different ball game.'

Jenna rested her hand on Elena's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'That's just guys all over.'

Elena felt bad, she wanted to tell her aunt that she should give Ric a chance and talk to him, but right now she was pissed at him too.

'I think I'm going to go to bed. I need to sleep on this.'

She knew that Jenna wouldn't sleep. Finding out that vampires exist and her husband knew all about it would do that to you.

'Ok, we can talk again in the morning. I think I'll sleep in with Livy tonight.'

'I don't blame you. Charlotte's in my bed already. I'm going to take Noah and Jess in with me too. Who knew it huh? Me, the overprotective, paranoid mother.'

Elena managed a weak smile.

'You do anything to protect those you love.'

Jenna nodded at Elena's response, bidding her goodnight. Elena thought more about her last observation and she realised just how right she was. And in that minute, she forgave her brother for leaving all those years ago and not coming back. If it had happened to her, she's not sure she would have done any differently.

Damon however was a different story.

* * *

'I should rip you're throat out Gilbert!'

'Hey guys, hey! Stop it, this isn't helping!'

Ric struggled to pull them apart, their vampire strength being too much for him.

'_You_ didn't tell me they were in danger!'

Damon sighed and let go of the young vampire.

'Because I knew you'd do exactly like you just have, you'd come running back here.'

Jeremy grabbed his jacket and stomped his way inside the Salvatore boarding house.

'You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him Damon.'

'I'm not his keeper Ric. You asked me to teach him to control his hunger and I did. I can't keep the training reigns on him forever.'

Ric sat on the wall outside the large entrance of the sprawling mansion.

'She kicked me out.'

'Relax; go over there tomorrow with a bunch of flowers, some chocolate and a bottle of wine. She'll take you back in no time.'

Ric laughed off his shrug.

'I don't think flowers and a box of chocolates is going to fix things this time. I lied to her.'

'No you just didn't tell her the truth, there's a difference.'

Ric couldn't believe that Damon was trying to blur the reality of the situation. He for one should be worried too. Elena was going to find it hard to trust the vampire again.

'I wasn't honest Damon,' he raised his voice to emphasise his point before muttering, 'typical vampire focusing on semantics.'

Damon shrugged.

'Come on, let's go inside and have a drink. You look like you need one.'

Ric followed him into the mansion, trudging behind the vampire he'd come to have some kind of strange alliance with.

'I hope you know I'm borderline alcoholic because of you.'

Damon looked back over his shoulder and smirked.

'I know. You can thank me later.'

* * *

Ok guys, tell me what your thoughts are.

x


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** You guys are all so patient. This chapter doesn't really do _much_ but I think it's important to show the cooling off period from the night before. Next chapter will bring Damon and Elena back together and see if Elena can forgive him for hiding Jeremy from her.

Once again I'm so sorry for the length of time between updates, I just was blocked for this story. BUT I know where I want to go with this now, and that's all thanks to Rika (penname ZorayaWindwalker) who is not only an incredible beta (and writer in her own right) but she's seriously helped immensely with my plot planning for this fic.

I hope you like this – review if you can to let me know either way.

Ave x

* * *

Damon wasn't used to this many people being in his house. He woke up to find Jeremy in Stefan's old room and Ric lying on the couch in the parlour staring at the ceiling.

'Urgh, are you still here? I had thought you would have called Jenna by now and gone home for some make up sex.'

Alaric sighed and sat up to face Damon who had already poured himself a scotch. It was only 8am.

'Damon, I'm more concerned about saving my _relationship_ with my wife, not having make up sex.'

'Ric, you're married...ergo you don't _have_ a relationship,' Damon countered.

Alaric sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'You're _not_ helping Damon.'

'I'm over the point where I care about this stuff Ric, I did my part when I tried to warn you this would happen. I'm done.'

Alaric was pissed at the vampire but was interrupted by Jeremy coming into the room, scratching his head…and other _parts_.

'Morning Ric,' he yawned, turning to look at Damon before nodding, 'Dickhead.'

Damon was angry and fired a letter opener at him which lodged itself firmly in Jeremy's chest.

'_You_ need to learn to respect your elders...' he growled standing over the young vampire as he gasped trying to regain control, '...just be lucky that isn't a stake, little boy.'

Ric rolled his eyes as he watched Jeremy pull the letter opener from his chest, before collapsing in a heap. He couldn't find it in himself to go and help him.

'Guys, come on. Give it a rest.'

'Oh I'm not done,' Damon growled as he pulled Jeremy up and threw him across the room where he landed on the couch beside Ric, 'Do you have _any_ idea how reckless it was to just turn up here unannounced? I told you to stay put! When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand me?'

Ric noticed the flash in Jeremy's eyes before he hung his head in defeat. The audible sigh from the young Gilbert was strained before he looked back up to Damon who was hovering above him. Ric watched in amazement as Jeremy seemed to nod and accept the fact he had disobeyed Damon's orders and yes he was, indeed, an idiot.

'Look, I'm sorry ok, but I just wanted to help.'

Damon drank the rest of his scotch with frustration, pouring another immediately after. Ric baulked at the smell of the scotch, remembering just how much alcohol it had taken to put him to sleep the night before.

'Getting yourself killed is not going to help anyone, and I don't just mean at the hands of Katherine,' Ric emphasised knowing that Damon was probably just about pissed enough to take Jeremy out for his disobedience.

'I'm well aware of that Ric, but I couldn't sit about doing nothing. This is _Elena_ we're talking about here. If Katherine is coming back for her I want in on what we're going to do to stop it.'

Damon exhaled loudly, taking his own seat by the fireplace, knowing how irritating it was to have someone you care about being in possible danger and being expected to just 'sit tight'.

'Jeremy, you may have learned from the master in the last few years, but you're no match for Katherine, or worse, Klaus.'

'Yeah, about that...' Ric piped up, noticing both sets of vampire eyes landing on him all at once, 'I've been thinking. I'm not so sure this is really about Klaus, or even Elena.'

Damon set his tumbler down and clasped his hands together, waiting to be enlightened by the history teacher.

'Oh really, and why do you think that then, oh Smart Alaric?' he pressed.

'Well, neither he nor Katherine got to Isobel first,' he paused to summon the strength to actually say what he hated about the elder Salvatore, '_You_ did.'

All Damon could do was shrug in response. They were going over old ground now.

'And your point is?'

'Well if Klaus was really after Elena wouldn't he have found her yet? Or better still, wouldn't Katherine have been back here by now? I mean, I know that I thought years ago before you left town in the first place that she wasn't back for you or Stefan and that it might be about Elena, but none of this makes any sense.'

Ric could see both Damon and Jeremy thinking it over. It surprised him. Heaven forbid Damon's theory was wrong!

'I'm just not sure that this is because he or she wants to kill Elena, or worse...turn her. Maybe they need to use her for something, or worse, Olivia.'

Damon considered what Ric was saying but it left more questions than there were answers, such as why Katherine had come back in the first place all those years ago. He was sure it wasn't for him or his brother. It had to involve Elena, but this put them back at square one. As for Klaus, he knew for sure that he had turned the majority of Katherine's lineage. Was he really just doing it as a sick game? He doubted that.

'Maybe they just didn't get to Isobel in time, took longer to find her or something. Besides, Isobel has some kind of genetic default anyway; it was like she was drawn to this existence. She is a Pierce after all. Why else would she have come looking for someone to turn her?'

'Elena isn't drawn to it,' Ric argued.

'She's half psycho-Gilbert, half crazy vampire bitch - she's all kinds of conflicted. But I'm not sure I see your point about any of this.'

Ric sighed and got up from his seat.

'I don't know Damon, maybe you're right, but there's just something that doesn't click for me.'

'I fail to see what doesn't _click_. Vampires on the loose, protect Elena and Olivia. It's as simple as that, who cares what the reason is?'

Jeremy seemed to agree by nodding his head, but not actually having the balls to speak when Damon was still so pissed with him.

'I know that, but it would at least give us an advantage if we knew what Katherine was up to. Stefan must have found out _something_; he wouldn't just go MIA for no reason would he?'

Damon pondered this thought for a moment, knowing the teacher was likely to be right. But he'd given up some time ago trying to figure his brother out. He was far too boring and broody to hold Damon's interest for too long.

'In all probability yes, but I can't leave now to continue to look for him. I might be needed here.'

Ric reached to pour himself a scotch but was stopped by Damon grabbing his wrist before he could reach the decanter.

'I don't think so. You need to man up and go home, I let you sleep on my couch but you're not getting your grubby paws on any more of my liquor – that's where I draw the line.'

Damon swirled the remainder of his own drink in the tumbler before tossing it down his throat and raising the empty glass towards the Teacher.

'You're a dick,' was the only insult Ric could mumble as he grabbed his jacket and made for the door. Damon ignored the emotionally-lacking insult.

'And take emo-vamp with you, I refuse to babysit when I'm this pissed.'

Jeremy looked up but wasn't nearly quick enough to avoid the drop-kick Damon used to launch him out the front door of the Boarding House.

* * *

Elena had woken up with Olivia lying on top of her. The little girl's hair was evidence that she was a restless sleeper, much like her mother. She lay there for a moment or two, taking in her flesh and blood. Her little girl – the one person she cared about and loved more than _anything_ in the world. The one person she _had_ to protect. And the only way she knew how to do that was to have everyone on the same side, pulling together to make sure they were all safe – and that meant fixing things between Jenna and Alaric for one, talking to Jeremy...and putting up with Damon.

'Olivia, time to get up.'

The little girl shook her head and pulled the covers over her head, refusing to move off of her mother.

'I'm serious Livy, you have kindergarten.'

When her daughter refused to budge, Elena simply rolled over and let the little girl fall to the mattress amongst a sea of pillows and proceeded to tickle her. This got Livy's attention and she began to jump around the bed on her backside in a fit of giggles.

'No fair!' she squealed and Elena grinned almost wickedly, without relenting in her assault of Livy's feet.

'Let's just call it mommy's pay back for yesterday morning when you woke her up and she had a...' Elena thought better about telling her daughter the brutal and ugly truth about the effects of Tequila and settled for a '...uh, wasn't feeling well.'

'You _mean_ you had a hangover,' Livy stated matter of factly as she sat up in the bed finally building a fortress of covers between herself and Elena. This caught Elena off guard and she did a double take of her daughter looking rather proud of her almost-5 year old self.

'Just...go get yourself ready for school. And remind me to have a word with your dad about the kind of TV shows he's letting you watch. _Jersey Shore_ is not suitable viewing for a little girl!' she shouted down the hall as Livy skipped into the bathroom.

Elena made her way downstairs and found Jenna in the kitchen making breakfast, with Noah and Jess sitting at the kitchen table in their high chairs throwing their breakfast at one another. Jenna looked like she had _zero_ sleep from the night before.

'I would ask how you slept but the bags under your eyes kind of give it away.'

'God, when did you turn into such a bitch?' Jenna complained, feigning having taken offence.

'Just calling it as I see it,' shrugged Elena

Jenna smiled at her niece and poured her a cup of coffee.

'Well you're right; I didn't sleep a wink last night. Then when the kids woke up in our room and Ric wasn't there it was like world war three broke out. And now Charlotte won't talk to me because I told her that her daddy and I had a little fight...'

'I wouldn't exactly call telling him to leave a '_little_' fight would you?'

Jenna glared at Elena's unhelpfulness.

'I was just trying to be honest with her; I mean I don't know when, or _if_ Ric is coming home. He hasn't called...' she trailed off, trying to hide the fact of just how much the whole situation hurt.

Elena sipped at her coffee and remembered that she needed to make things right between Jenna and Ric

'He will and you will talk things over properly – I'm pretty sure that Damon will send him home sooner rather than later,' Elena offered knowing Damon's patience for humans was almost nonexistent.

Jenna moved to the kitchen table and wrestled the remains of a rusk from Noah's hands just before he launched it at his sister.

'And what about him?'

'What about who?' Elena blanked, busying herself in the local paper, sipping away at her coffee again.

'What do you mean _who_? Damon of course.'

Elena rolled her eyes and went back to look at the paper.

'What about him?'

Jenna moved back towards the counter top, satisfied her twins weren't about to redecorate her kitchen walls in a lovely shade of orange juice.

'Well, what are you going to do about him? He came back here for you, to protect you.'

'I didn't ask him to come,' Elena countered, not liking what her aunt was insinuating.

'No, but you've got to admit, if I wasn't such a realist I would say that it's very romantic. And there's that other thing of course...'

Elena put down the paper and her coffee cup to look Jenna in the eye. She didn't want to bite, really she _didn't_, but Jenna was a master at getting people to take the bait and then reeling them in.

'And what would that be then?' she asked, casually, returning her stare to her mug of coffee.

'...the unresolved sexual tension of course.'

Elena whipped her head around and let her jaw hang open at how blunt her aunt had been to put _that_ idea out into the open.

'Are you crazy? Did you forget that we're talking about a vampire here? The reason you kicked him out of your house last night...along with your husband might I add?'

Jenna seemed to consider it for a moment before muttering, 'I'm just saying, that's all.'

'Well just...don't...' Elena growled, adding after a thought, '...the only way I would ever straddle Damon Salvatore would be if I had a _stake_ in my hand.'

Jenna giggled lightly at Elena's clearly exaggerated response which set the twins off into a hysteria of their own, once again trying to hit the other with their breakfast.

'I know, you're right,' Jenna agreed realising how dangerous it would be for Elena to have Damon that close to her, in that way. She'd listened to everything Elena had told her the previous night, and believed that they, her nephew included, would never hurt her or her family. But that's not to say the people these _vampires_ attract couldn't, 'all I'm saying is, be careful. Damon wouldn't be here if he didn't care for you...a lot.'

Elena looked at her aunt and nodded, knowing that Damon wasn't just here for his own self-serving purposes.

'I know, and for what it's worth, Ric didn't tell you everything because he wanted to protect you. It wasn't very _clever_, but I know what it's like to be in that position. I wasn't honest with you either. And I'm sorry,' Elena barely got to finish that sentence before Jenna had her in a hug.

'It's ok; I know it must have been hard for you.'

Elena nodded lightly but wasn't going to use that as an excuse for keeping her aunt in the dark.

'It was, but we should have told you the truth. Just make sure you give Ric the same chance to explain things as you gave me.'

Jenna rolled her eyes dramatically before conceding reluctantly, 'Ok, ok. But I can't promise it's going to be pretty.'

They each lifted one of the twins out of their high chairs and headed for the stairs to finish getting the kids ready. As Charlotte slammed her bedroom door on Jenna when she went to make sure her daughter was washed and dressed for kindergarten Elena agreed to get Charlotte and Livy ready so Jenna could focus on Noah and Jess. Just as they were all about to head off to drop the kids off at Kindergarten and day care, Jenna opened the front door to find her husband standing there, ready to knock.

'Jenna, I...'

He barely managed to get any words out as his wife interrupted him, looking rather harassed.

'Ric, why the hell are you knocking? This is your house too, you know, or are you really that much of an idiot?'

Alaric looked confused looking back and forth from Jenna's face to his still outstretched hand waiting to knock on the nonexistent door.

'Uh, clearly I am because I could have sworn you kicked me out,' he fired back. Elena could see this all going from bad to worse and the good work she'd done this morning go flying out the window.

'Little bit of advice Ric, if you're here to worm your way back into Jenna's good books, don't remind her of why you weren't here in the first place.'

It was like some kind of showdown, Ric staring at Jenna, Jenna holding Jess and staring back at Ric. Elena was to the side holding Noah in her arms and trying to keep control over Livy and Charlotte who were desperately trying to get free of Elena's grip so they could jump on Ric. In all honesty a mad-house.

'Why don't you give Noah to me Jenna and I'll take the kids into day-care. You two stay here and...' Elena looked at both adults wondering if it was such a great idea to leave them alone, '..._not_ throw things at each other. Come on kids, into the car...now please, Olivia.'

Elena glowered at her child as she clung to the jeans of her uncle. She unwillingly let go and allowed Elena to usher them all out to the car. She was thankful that the twins were at least doing as they were told. Having strapped everyone in she was just about to pull out of the driveway as she watched Jenna finally let Ric back into their house, muttering albeit rather loudly 'this had better be good.'

She had a few conversations she would need to be having herself today, most of them probably with _herself_ as to why she ever got involved with vampires in the first place. But right now all she had to focus on was getting these kids to where they were supposed to be – on time, and looking as presentable as possible.

Looking in the rear-view mirror noticing Jess having been sick all over her brother and Olivia trying to pleat Charlotte's hair but instead ending up getting it all into one big knot, _that_ was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

_Again I hope you liked the update. I'm trying to move this on but not too quickly. But, if any of you have any useful suggestions for the storyline then I'm all ears. Next update should be this weekend as I'm working the rest of the week (boo!)_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** I know, another long wait in between chapters but I couldn't decide how this chapter was to go (knowing now how things played out in the season premier, made it a little easier). There are a few things from the first episode of season 2 that I have kept as the background to the story, such as Damon & Elena's talk (still reeling over that) but mostly everything else that happened in the show didn't happen in my back-story. Clearly Jeremy _did_ turn in my fic, and Damon wouldn't have done anything to him after spilling all to Elena. And Caroline is very much ok, and not un-dead! If you are confused at all please just ask me your question and I will do my best to explain.

Thank you again for such kind reviews, and your patience with this. I feel a lot more inspired for this fic now so I hope it won't be long between updates – plus I have a deadline for Rika's beta'ing services so you know, you can thank her immensely for making me write quicker by leaving a few reviews of her own work if you can (penname is Zoraya Windwalker) :-D

So on with where we left off...

x

* * *

'I honestly don't know where to start.'

Alaric took a seat in the kitchen, taking his head into his hands.

'I never wanted you to find out like this.'

'Oh, so you _were_ going to tell me? You weren't going to keep your little secret from me forever then?'

Jenna shoved a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting herself at the table.

'I...I honestly don't know. When it happened all those years ago I was going to explain everything to you, but when Stefan and Damon left, and...well _Jeremy_ too, I hoped the problem was gone. And you were so distraught about Jeremy leaving – you leaned on me, you _needed_ me,' he sipped at the coffee, noting Jenna hadn't used any sweetener, probably deliberately, 'I couldn't break your heart all over again.'

Jenna's anger seemed to waver a little.

'I just don't know where I want to be in all of this,' she sighed, looking up at her husband, who just nodded in reply.

'A few days ago we were a normal little family...'

Alaric failed miserably in holding his snigger in.

'Yeah well that depends on what you call _normal_.'

Jenna smiled tensely before continuing, '...normal was dealing with 3 kids, getting woken up at 4am by the one of them falling out of bed or having a bad dream, you and me arguing over who drank the last of the milk. How can we get back to that? That's what I should want. But all I seem to keep thinking about is what I should expect in the future now this is all out in the open. I just want you to tell me this is all some crazy nightmare.'

'Don't you think I would do that if I could? If only I could just go back in time and change everything.'

Jenna was fighting hard to stop the tears from falling, never usually being one for getting emotional.

'I know you would, but where does that leave us now? We have children Ric; I can't have some supernatural _war_ going on everyday in my home.'

Ric got up from his seat and sat on the table on front of Jenna, taking her hands in his.

'I don't want that either, but I don't know what's going to happen,' he paused desperately trying to think of something to say to save his marriage, 'what I do know is that I can't lose you, I can't lose our kids. I want to protect you; I have to...if you'll let me.'

Jenna looked up to see the desperation in his eyes, wanting to know what he can do to make things right.

'Would you give it up?'

It was a loaded question that could have meant one of two things. His life as a hunter or his life as a family man? She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

'I would give everything up to be with you and the kids...' he paused for breath, knowing there was more to than that.

'I can sense a '_but'_ coming...' she prompted.

He sighed sinking into the seat beside Jenna.

'I can't protect our family without knowing what's going on. And that's all I ever wanted: to protect you.'

He sat there looking at his wife, the woman who put his life back together after years of torment from his last spouse, and in one night he had shattered hers.

'I know, Elena told me everything last night. I know you just want to protect me. But I still want you to be my husband, the one who drives me crazy all the time, and who will argue with me over stupid things like the remote control and who is doing the night shift with the kids. I don't want this to take over our lives.'

Bringing her into a hug and feeling her hold him tightly, Ric felt some kind of relief that she still wanted him in her life; in his children's lives.

'I wouldn't trade arguing with you for the world.'

'Well that's good, because now we have your secret out of the way,' now it was Jenna's turn to find the courage to go on, 'I have a secret of my own to tell you...'

* * *

Elena was sitting by her laptop trying to finish her paper on Bram Stoker's Dracula. She would have preferred writing a report on something other than _vampires_ but she didn't have any say in the books she was expected to study as part of her literature course at University. Having a young child meant she had to do most of her studies by correspondence, finding time somehow to study for a degree in between raising her daughter. Frustrated and blocked over how to analyse the book without delving into her own knowledge of the supernatural, she was almost glad the door bell rang when it did.

Almost.

'Jeremy, what are you doing here?'

'Well this is still my house too isn't it? Aren't you going to invite me in?'

Elena had no idea if her brother would do her any harm; after all, some of the last words he said to her before leaving were that he would never forgive her for lying to him. She had no idea that he would end up _turning_ himself out of grief and emptiness.

'That depends on what you're here for.'

Jeremy smirked, obviously putting the pieces together and coming up at the exact same place six years ago Elena had visited in her mind only just seconds ago.

'I just want to talk, it's been a long time, and a lot has changed.'

Holding onto the belief in her head that Jeremy was still in there somewhere she nodded and opened the door properly for him, 'come in.'

'The place still looks the same,' he muttered walking over the threshold, doing a full turn around in the hallway as he went, before going into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, 'although I see that hideous lamp Jenna brought with her when she came to stay is finally gone.'

'Yeah she took it when she moved in with Ric, he was thrilled of course that it ended up in his living room and not ours anymore.'

They sat staring at each other for a moment or two before Elena pressed any further.

'So are you here to talk about the furniture or something else Jeremy, because I have to pick Olivia up from day-care soon.'

'Right, Olivia. Can't believe I have a niece.'

Elena fought the urge to tell him it was his own fault he didn't know about her, having run off with the Salvatore brothers instead of staying and getting through his change at home with his family. But then she thought about how ridiculous that sounded, remembering how Vicki had almost hurt those people she loved and knowing that Jeremy could have easily hurt them too.

'She'll be 5 in a couple of months.'

'Guess it really has been that long.'

She sat there and looked at him, trying to gauge what was going on in his head. But given the time that she had spent apart from her brother she wasn't so confident in her abilities to read him so well.

'Why did you do it Jeremy?'

The forever-teen-vamp sat there and simply shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know really. I hated my life. I'd lost Vicki, and Anna, my sister had been lying to me. I just wanted to forget everything.'

She eventually sat down next to him.

'That wasn't what I meant Jeremy. After finding out last night that you had turned, I knew why you did that. And I'll always blame myself for my part in it, but what I really want to know is why you left? Why you didn't come to me.'

'I wanted nothing to do with you Elena,' he bit out bluntly, although it pained him to have to say it to her face, but no amount of sugar-coating would make it sound any better, 'but even though I couldn't trust you, I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I needed their help Elena.'

She wanted to understand, she really did.

'But the Salvatores? You went to _them_ for help? They're the reason all of this started in the first place. They are the reason you lost _Vicki_.'

Jeremy hadn't forgotten this fact and in the first few weeks as a newborn he had believed he had the strength to take Damon down, trying almost every chance he got to get the better of him – that was until the elder vampire, assisted by his younger brother, punctured Jeremy's chest just a fraction of an inch below his heart. As strange as it was, this was what made him realise that there would be others out there who _wouldn't_ deliberately miss his heart. And this was what he told Elena.

'They really helped me Elena. And once Damon convinced Stefan that it would be best if I didn't sign up for the Bambi-diet we managed to get along just fine.'

'So you're feeding on humans?' Elena asked, not entirely thrilled at this idea.

'Not exactly, there are times when I don't have a choice, depending on where we are, but mostly I feed from the blood banks. Damon's too.'

That should have surprised her, but somehow it didn't. If Damon was teaching him how to survive and control his bloodlust, having an overly emotional teenager as a student would require setting an example. She also knew that Damon getting one over on his brother by proving to him that he could get Jeremy to control his hunger was something Damon would never shy away from.

Running her fingers through her hair she checked the time on the clock, realising that she would need to pick Olivia up in 15 minutes. She didn't want to tell Jeremy she had to go, she wanted to stay and to have him tell her everything that had been going on in his life in the past few years, where he had travelled to and just what he knew about Katherine and her ridiculous plan to put a stop to Klaus and her lineage.

But she couldn't.

'Jeremy I have to...'

'I know, go get her; really its fine. I'm just going to go back to the Boarding House and hope that Damon has calmed down. I've already had a letter opener lodged in my chest cavity today; I don't fancy that happening again.'

'Oh...' was just about all she could manage to force out as she walked him to the front door, 'you could…I mean you could stay here if you want, get to know Olivia a little?'

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not as Jeremy shook his head and turned to walk outside.

'No I best not. Damon's going to want to keep an eye on me and well; this doesn't really feel like home anymore. I'm sorry Elena.'

She shook her head, telling him it was quite alright for him to feel that way.

'No it's ok. I'm sorry too.'

'Did you know that he told me what had happened that night?'

She looked confused, 'what night Jeremy?'

'The night that I found him in your room. He told me what you said to him.'

The recollection of Damon's grand gesture, declaration of love or whatever you wanted to call it still caused a pain in her heart. She knew that she had broken him. She believed that was why he left. Her rejection of him. Well that was until he told her it wasn't his idea to up sticks and move out of town in the first place. It surprised her; she thought that Damon would have just taken any opportunity to skip town and avoid seeing her again.

'I'm surprised; Damon isn't really the sharing type.'

'No kidding. But I was already transitioning that night and I had heard some of what had been said, so I knew enough to call Damon's bluff and get him to spit out the truth.'

She couldn't believe her brother had been transitioning in that space of time and that _hurt_ her so much, she could have done something to help, or worse, _he_ could have done something to hurt them. Dealing with Damon's messed up _feelings_ for her should have been the last thing on her mind.

'I see,' she sighed, trying to deal with all the new information that was flooding her head, her trying to put the pictures of the puzzle together, 'I just don't know what I'm supposed to say.'

'I guess all I'm trying to say is that you need to forget about the past. Everything that has happened is over and done with. Whatever was going on back then, you can't change it. I'm a non-living, non-breathing example of that. But I'm here and I want to protect my family, and Damon wants to protect you too. Just remember that.'

Now it all made sense, spending that amount of time with the elder vampire would clearly have resulted in Jeremy jumping onto his side. She was surprised he wasn't wearing a Team Damon sweatshirt.

'It's not that simple Jer,' she countered sternly. How could he possibly understand everything that happened back then? Between her and the Salvatore brothers.

'It is simple when you have the chance to put things right Elena. You have the time and clarity of mind after all these years to do that.'

She watched as he walked down the porch, in broad daylight. He must have acquired a ring of some sorts to protect him from the sun. That would be some of the questions she would be asking him at some other time, when she could really process the fact she had a vampire for a brother.

'Put things right? What's that supposed to mean Jeremy? Jeremy?' she yelled at him but he continued walking down the path, not bothering to turn before yelling back his response.

'You'll figure it out!'

* * *

'Bourbon please, on the rocks.'

Damon slid onto the bar stool and shrugged off his leather jacket, ignoring the fact it was only 3pm and he had already choked down a fair few whiskeys before he had left the Boarding House.

'Damon Salvatore. It's been a while,' muttered a strange voice, 'Elena told me you were back in town.'

He looked up from the bar to see Matt Donovan standing there pouring his drink. _This_ he could really do without.

'Well, well, well...Elena's baby-daddy. Can't say it's been too long,' he grinned, never having had any real conversation with the quarterback, but something piqued his interest, 'when did Elena tell you I was back?'

Matt thrust the drink towards the vampire, clearly not entirely happy to see him either.

'Uh, she came over to see me yesterday afternoon. She was pissed off and needed someone to talk to.'

So that was where she went after Ric dropped the bomb that he and the Teacher had been in touch all this time. All before Jeremy turned up at family night.

'So does Elena usually go running to you when she's upset about something? Can't imagine Caroline is too happy about that one, what with your big day coming up? I forgot to ask, how is Caroline by the way?'

Matt grounded his teeth together, wanting to tell the dark and annoyingly handsome _dick_ to get the hell out his bar.

'I didn't say she was upset, I said she was pissed...and you stay _the hell away_ from Caroline.'

Damon smirked and nodded his head at Matt who was wiping down the bar top around Damon's elbows.

'And for your information, Elena and I are good friends, something I'm sure you wouldn't know about if one came up and bit you in the ass.'

Now it was Matt who was smirking before letting his amusement slide at the murderous glare he was on the receiving end of.

'I hope you're not here to start any trouble Damon.'

'Well, trouble's my middle name _Matt_,' he replied, casually wondering if he should ask Matt how his mother was in order to get his advantage back, before he thought better of it, 'I'm just visiting, catching up with Elena, you know, getting to know your wonderful daughter too. Quite a live wire isn't she?'

Matt was torn between telling him to stay the hell away from his daughter too or to gush with pride at someone praising his little girl.

'I have no idea what you're up to Damon, but leave my daughter out of this; we've all been through enough.'

Damon had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he honestly didn't care. He had a vampire problem of supernatural proportions on his hands, and making small talk with this simple _human_ was not on his agenda.

'Good talking to you Matt, say hi to your mom for me, I'm sure she'll remember me...' with that he tossed back his drink and turned to leave, almost knocking over the person who had just walked up to the bar.

'Damon...'

He paused for a minute trying to gain his composure to answer her but that damn Matt got in before him.

'Elena what are you doing here? Where's Livy?'

Damon wanted to wretch at the concern in the young man's voice. How could Matt even think Elena would be so stupid as to leave her child alone or in danger? It made him more than angry.

'Relax, she's fine. I left her with Caroline. I asked if she could stay the night. There are a few things I need to take care of.'

'Oh' was the only response Elena got from Matt.

'And before I forget, please remind Caroline that she isn't to let Livy watch _Jersey Shore_ anymore. That show should have been cancelled 5 years ago and it is not appropriate viewing for our daughter, ok?'

Matt rolled his eyes and threw his cloth down on the bar. Damon got the sense he was sick of hearing Elena nag him at how to raise their kid.

'Fine, I'll bring her home tomorrow evening. She has softball in the morning and Caroline will want to take her shopping no doubt tomorrow...and yes, I will make sure she isn't spoiled.'

'Thank you Matt.'

Damon couldn't help notice the smile she gave to Matt, and the fact she had practically ignored his own presence between them was unnerving.

'Yes, thanks Matt,' he echoed, mimicking Elena resulting in her half dragging Damon from the bar, waving goodbye to Matt as they left. When she got him outside, she pushed him hard up against her car, watching him wince as the sun shone brightly into his eyes; a distinct change from the dull lights of the Grill.

'Just what the hell is your problem? It's not enough to just show up on my doorstep and torment _me_ but do you have to bring Matt into it? He's Olivia's father Damon, not that I'd expect you to care.'

He was sure that most of her little speech was uncalled for, I mean it's not like he knew the idiot worked there, he wasn't working two nights ago when he and Elena went through a bottle and a half of tequila. So he made sure he told her just that.

'Stop calling him a '_lowly bartender_' Damon, he doesn't just work there, he _owns_ the place now.'

'Well then it was _his_ place to throw me out, not yours, so instead of asking about _my_ problem, what exactly is _yours_ Elena? Pray tell...'

He was drunk and mildly pissed off, but still managed a flirtatious wink. He knew she had every right to be angry with him. He'd kept her vampire brother a secret from her for years and yes, they were still to have _that_ argument, but she had acted just the way she did the night before he left, pushing him away and treating him like an idiot. And he'd be damned if he'd go through all of that again. It was humiliating enough the first time.

'You are my problem Damon, you've always _been_ my problem.'

'Yeah well, too bad you're stuck with me until your _other_ problem is fixed then huh?' alluding to the all impending vampire death match which could befall this town at any second.

'Well if I'm _stuck_ with you until you're gone then I have to fix it, you know, what happened _before_ so I can try to even remotely tolerate you whilst you are here.'

'Fix it? Fix what Elena?' struggling between laughing and letting his anger show through.

Elena called upon every ounce of strength she had in her body to ignore her head that was urgently telling her to just go home.

'I have to tell you something Damon.'

He looked confused, trying to figure out what on earth she had to tell him. He wasn't that drunk to have lost all of his marbles. But she was visibly upset, and that..._bothered_ him.

'Tell me what?'

She stood there avoiding having to look at him, wishing he would understand what she was trying to imply without having to say the words. But if he did know, he wasn't showing it.

'Elena...Tell. Me. W_hat_?'

As he ground out the words she whirled around on her heels and openly let the words fall from her mouth.

'I lied Damon...'

* * *

_So there we go, a couple of little cliffhangers for you...I have a feeling that if you are a Delena fan you will enjoy the next chapter._

_Much Love x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** So I reckon this is a quicker update than usual, but still, thank you all for waiting around for this update. Now I said that all you Delena fans would like this chapter...well, I lied (kinda like Elena did in the show...but I'm over it, I swear...yeah). BUT the good news is, that this was originally a much longer chapter which I have now split in two...so I guess that it's good news because you will get an update in a day or two, aaannnd...I think you will realllllly like that one (I hope).

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers – I think the last chapter got the most reviews for this story so far so I'm very humbled by your dedication to reading it.

Once again a MASSIVE thanks to Rika (penname ZorayaWindwalker) who completely spotted a huge mistake in it towards the end...and if it wasn't for her you would probably all be rather confused reading it. Read her fics! She's awesome.

I hope you like this – review if you can.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

Damon wasn't able to get anything else out of Elena beyond 'just...get in the car and I'll take you home. I'll explain everything ok?'

All he could do was nod – his lack of any hand/eye/mouth coordination had probably something to do with the vast amount of alcohol he'd consumed that afternoon...and it wasn't even evening yet – oh well, it was 5 pm _somewhere_.

The journey back to the Salvatore Boarding House was silent. He managed to steal the occasional glance at Elena but her eyes were fixed to the road in front of her...or avoiding looking back at him, he couldn't be sure.

He didn't even know if he should be apologising about keeping Jeremy a secret, or for leaving. He just felt like he should be doing _something_.

As they drove up the driveway, Damon became aware that the lights were on which he hadn't expected. Elena seemed to notice this.

'Jeremy said he was coming back here.'

'_Great_' he managed to force out, not missing the almost predictable eye-roll that followed.

So she'd spoken with him. He wondered if that had anything to do with whatever Elena had to tell him. He was annoyed that his home was quickly becoming a half-way house for vampires rehabilitating themselves into the community.

He made his way inside and went straight to the decanter containing his favourite Bourbon. He couldn't hear Jeremy and assumed he was upstairs in Stefan's old room. He knew that his brother would be pissed at having someone else using his room but Damon couldn't find it in himself to care. It wasn't like he was here to complain. _Idiot_.

'So Elena, should I put on a fancy robe or something then lead you to the confessional, or should I just sit here and wait for the world to implode on me?'

She took a seat opposite him and didn't give him the familiar, reluctant grin he had missed receiving for his inappropriate jokes.

'Damon, this will be a lot quicker if you just lose the wise cracks, ok? That wasn't called for.'

'Well I don't know what you expect. You're the one who turned up, uninvited I might add, to tear me away from a _very_ important appointment...'

'You were drinking at three in the afternoon...' she interjected.

'And your point is?' he replied, raising his eyebrows to emphasize, '_you_ dragged _me_ out of the Grill to own up to something and I'm expected to just follow you around like a lost puppy until you 'fess up? Now _that's_ a little uncalled for don't you think?'

He couldn't tell if he was angry or not. His voice seemed to tell him he was. His emotions and judgement always clouded themselves whenever he was around her. He thought after all this time he would have gotten over that mixed up feeling inside, but the moment he saw her again it was like 6 years ago all over again.

'You are so completely impossible,' muttered Elena, forgetting about Damon's vampire hearing.

'Again with the uncalled for...what am I supposed to think? Elena, call me crazy but despite _everything_ I have always been honest with you...brutally at times,' he enforced, trying to conceal his wince at past memories, 'and now you're telling me you haven't afforded me the same courtesy?'

She was looking everywhere but at _him_...and that in turn pissed him off, because if she couldn't look at him then it must be something terrible. He couldn't believe that he had once trusted her. Trusted others because of her. So he deliberately sat in front of her on the antique coffee table.

'Elena...'

She looked up at him through her lashes, unsure about whether she could be so _brutally honest_ with him this time.

'Before I tell you what I..._lied_ about, I want you to know that I'm sorry.'

He shook his head, the desperation to get to the point getting the better of him.

'I don't need your apologies; I just need the truth..._just once_.'

The last part of his sentence was barely a whisper, never having imagined having to beg like this again, certainly not in front of Elena. At this point he didn't care what it was; all he could think about was how she had kept something from him, something clearly important to her. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He watched as she took a deep breath and finally made full eye contact with him.

'That night, the night after Katherine came back, when you...' she faltered clearly trying not to think about what happened in her bedroom six years ago.

'You mean the night that I _kissed_ you?'

She nodded, looking away from him again.

'Or rather the night you _rejected_ me? How could I forget...' he mumbled as he rolled his eyes, honestly wishing that the events of that night hadn't been brought up. He'd only just managed to get the High-Definition replay to stop repeating over and over again in his head, courtesy of all that alcohol he'd consumed earlier in the day. But six years of thinking about it had seared it into his brain. It was pointless.

This time she was looking at him, tears threatening to fall but she somehow managed to keep her composure.

'There's no easy way to say this...'

'So spit it out and I can go back to drinking myself into oblivion.'

Damon was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse.

'You were right.'

'Well of course I was right, I'm always...' although he was confused, 'wait, I was right about what?'

She shuffled closer to him, sitting on the edge of the sofa taking his one free hand in both of her own, causing him to pause the movement of his other hand lifting his glass to his mouth.

'That I was..._lying_ to myself about what was going on back then, you know...between _us_.'

And then it all clicked into place. If there was one thing that she was going to lie about he would never have guessed it was _that_. To say he was consumed with rage would have been an understatement.

'Oh _now_ I get it. You decided that instead of feeling bad about lying to _yourself_ you found it easier to lie to _me_? To my _brother_?'

'Damon please, I'm sorry. Can we _not_ bring Stefan into this?' She had not expected this kind of reaction. She wasn't sure what he was going to say but this was not it.

He ripped his hand away from her much like she had from him that night all those years ago and began to pace in front of her.

'You're _sorry_? You made me look like a complete idiot for thinking there was something between us and now you're telling me you're _sorry_? What do you expect now huh? You expect that because of your little confession we're just going to ride off into the sunset like Bonnie and Clyde?'

'No, that's not it, I just...' she was desperate now, moving closer to him...or at least trying.

He stopped to look at her, tears now streaming down her face but not finding it in him to care enough. It took him six damn long years to get back to his _normal_ self ever since having his life turned upside down by her. And why the confession now? What god damn good was it going to do now?

'Elena, just get out,' he muttered under his breath, trying to suppress the monster within.

She sat there like a statue, unable to move, mouth moving but not able to get any coherent sentence together.

'But, Damon I...'

'I said _GET THE HELL OUT!_' he raged, launching his empty tumbler at the fireplace, the memory of having done the exact same thing years before, hit him immediately, mumbling quietly as he left the Parlour '...history _always_ finds a way of repeating itself.'

* * *

Damon opened the door to his room and was met with a hard right hook to his face.

'Just where do you get off talking to my sister like that?'

The elder vampire lost control of the anger he'd been struggling to keep inside for the past ten minutes and threw Jeremy across the room, blurring after him with a stake he grabbed from the top of his chest of drawers, forcing it into his gut.

'You need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself Jeremy. One of these days they might get you killed,' Damon growled, leaving Elena's brother to pull the stake from his abdomen, 'this is none of your business.'

'The hell it isn't – so _you_ can have a go at _me_ for talking to her like shit when she lied to me but when the shoe is on the other foot it's a whole different ball game?'

'Jeremy, quit talking in riddles, you'll just end up confusing yourself,' he muttered, slamming his closet door after retrieving a pair of baggy sweat pants, and larger than usual black t-shirt. He could be quite the teenage girl when he wanted to wallow – the only thing missing was a tub of Häagen Dazs. He didn't expect to turn around and find the stake, which was moments ago piercing Jeremy's stomach, lodged firmly in the right side of his chest having been launched from across the room.

'No, _you_ quit treating me like a kid,' yelled Jeremy as he went to leave Damon's room before turning around, watching his mentor yank the wood from his body, 'she was _trying_ to apologise you dick, what's confusing about _that_?'

Damon was about to yell back but found himself staring at a closed door, silently cursing the fact that the only reason the kid was such a good shot was due to him being such a damn good teacher.

And that left him confused, angry and if he had a functioning heart, he was pretty sure it would be broken. Was that Elena's game – getting back at him? Making him feel how she did when she found out he had kept her brother hidden for all these years? Well, all that thinking like that served to do, was to remind him of how he hadn't been as completely honest with Elena as he had professed earlier this evening.

Then came that horrible sickness in the pit of his stomach. It was either hunger or guilt. And considering he'd topped up on two bags of contraband blood before leaving the House earlier that day he doubted it was the former. Sighing loudly to an audience of no-one, he threw his clothes of self-pity onto his bed and grabbed his leather jacket.

* * *

Elena sat on the decking in her back yard, sipping at a bottle of beer and enjoying the silence. She was glad that Olivia was staying at Matt and Caroline's tonight; she didn't want her daughter to see her so upset. Yet, at the same time, Elena knew the only thing that could make her feel anything remotely close to better right now was a cuddle from her little girl. A lone tear fell down from her cheek.

The sound of her cell phone shook her from her thoughts as she scrambled for her phone out of her pocket.

'Jenna...hey, how did things go with Ric?'

Elena was mildly thankful for the distraction, worrying about someone else's relationship right now other than the fractured one between her and Damon.

'_Well, we talked and we're going to try to make things work, although what in hell that means I have no idea_.'

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Jenna and Ric were the most stable relationship in her life when it came to family. If they were to go under, she felt there was little hope for anyone else.

'That's great, so, did you, you know...tell him?'

'_It's not like_ _I couldn't keep it from him any longer_.'

She could hear the tension in her aunt's voice and wished this was a conversation they were having in person and not over the telephone.

'How did he take it?' she inquired, knowing that the unpredictability of Ric's reaction to Jenna's own secret was the reason she'd kept it to herself for so long.

'_I want to say better than expected, but I just don't know. He's spent most of the afternoon with the kids and won't open up to me._'

She wasn't surprised that Ric hadn't reacted well, but Jenna needed him more than ever and he should just get over being a typical non-emotional man.

'I'm sorry Jenna; do you want me to come over?'

'_No, I'll be fine. So how did things go with Jeremy and Damon?_'

Before she could reply she spotted the dark figure emerge from the line of bush at the bottom of the yard. Just as she was about to scream for Jenna to send Ric round immediately, she was able to make out the familiar shape of _his_ shoulders and released the breath she was holding.

'Jenna, I have to go right now but I'll call over tomorrow and we can talk?'

'_Ok, but are you alright?_'

By this time Damon was standing in front of her, leaning casually against the handrail from the decking down to the grass. His face was void of any emotion, leaving Elena completely hesitant about answering Jenna's question.

'Sure, I'll be fine,' she replied, not knowing if things were about to get any worse than they already were, 'really, I'll tell you everything tomorrow ok? And Jenna?'

'_Uh-huh?_'

'You and Ric will figure things out, just make him talk to you about it.'

That comment raised an eyebrow from Damon, the first movement she'd seen from him since he turned up unannounced moments earlier.

'_Thank you, have a good night Elena._'

'You too, bye.'

As she hung up the phone she turned back to Damon.

* * *

_So there it is...do you hate me? Please don't...please Keep the Faith (oh god I'm quoting Bon Jovi now) and read on to the next chapter when I post._

_I love you all, Ave x x x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** So here it is. This chapter almost killed me writing it but I hope you will enjoy it. We find out Jenna's secret and Damon & Elena have a showdown of epic (?) proportions. It is a long chapter so I hope I don't lose your attention before the end. That's where it gets interesting (I hope!)

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers – there weren't as many reviewers for the previous chapter so I hope I haven't done anything that made you go 'well this is all of a sudden a pile of crap'. If you have anything to say, good or bad, please review and let me know. They do help me with my motivation to continue to write.

And as always big big thanks to Rika (penname ZorayaWindwalker) who gives me inspiration and the courage to keep on writing. She is an awesome beta. Read her fics!

I hope you like this – review if you can.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

Damon sat beside her, looking at her with his hands clasped. When he said nothing she grew uncomfortable with the silence.

'Hi,' was not the best opening line in the world but considering how he had screamed at her to get out of his house only an hour or so ago she had nothing better to offer except, 'can I get you a beer?'

He nodded whilst grimacing at the same time, 'I'm guessing you don't have a rare bottle of 60 year old Macallan so a beer will have to do.'

She made sure that she kept her eye roll for when she turned into the kitchen to retrieve the beer from the fridge. When she returned to the deck he was sitting in the exact same position as she'd left him.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' she replied, sitting down again but this time facing him, holding out her own bottle in a gesture to break the ice, 'cheers?'

When he finally cracked an uneasy smile and met her bottle with his own, she relaxed, content that he wasn't here to gut her like a fish or worse, yell, because earlier that night she was more scared of him when he growled at her than she'd ever been of the vampire.

'So...what's up with Jenna and The Teacher, lover's tiff not over yet?'

This turn in the conversation caught her off guard – he was so angry with her earlier but now it's like he'd completely forgotten and instead was trying to make small talk.

'Yeah they've talked things over and are going to try to work things through.'

Damon's brow wrinkled into a frown.

'So why is Ric not talking to her, isn't he the one meant to be grovelling for forgiveness?'

That was true, but as a guy he somehow managed to make everything about him as usual.

'Jenna's pregnant again.'

Damon was thoroughly confused, 'Ok I know I'm not entirely in touch with my feminine side, or my _human_ side in general, but isn't that a cause for celebration? Why is Ric being an ass about it?'

Elena sighed, wondering how they went from a screaming match earlier on, to completely ignoring what happened, talking about Ric and Jenna.

'It's difficult. When Jenna was pregnant with the twins, there were...complications,' she paused to see if he was even interested, but seeing him staring intently at her she continued, '...she almost died from a haemorrhage after she gave birth.'

'Oh,' he said quietly, murmuring 'I didn't know,' as he let that human side of him feel for a moment.

'I'm surprised Ric didn't tell you during your weekly conference calls.'

'Touché,' he replied curtly. She didn't mean it to sound like a dig at him, but thankfully he eventually rolled his eyes and drank his beer.

'So I take it Ric's worried the same thing will happen again?'

Elena nodded, 'I guess so. Between this and protecting his family he's got a lot on his plate. They made a promise in the hospital. Ric wasn't prepared to lose Jenna for the sake of having any more kids. But sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them to.'

She sipped at her own beer, watching him closely. He was still on edge, she could see that by the way he hunched his shoulders, looking guarded, but at least he was talking to her.

'Jenna considered _not_ going through with it, but in the end she can't not have the baby,' she looked away from him, almost lost in her own thoughts, 'I know how she feels.'

That seemed to catch his attention, his head jerking around to meet her stare.

'Olivia?'

Elena nodded, 'that was the hardest decision of my life. I don't know what I would have done if Jenna hadn't been able to talk me round.'

Damon suddenly got up and started to pace back and forth on the grass, before turning back to look at her, still lost in thoughts of '_what if_' as though she felt guilty for even considering the possibility of not becoming a mother. He'd put this off long enough since getting there and if anything, he wanted to pull her from those dark thoughts.

'I don't believe we got to finish our discussion earlier.'

That got her attention this time, although she didn't reply.

'I uh, I shouldn't have lost it like that...' she was looking down at her bottle of beer, unsure over where all of this was going, '...Elena, I'm sorry.'

Shrugging her shoulders she looked up at him, finally having come to stand still.

'I deserved it.'

'Maybe you did, I don't know. I just thought that whatever we may or may not have _had_, it was built on trust and honesty...oh how the mighty have fallen huh?'

She shivered slightly as a cold wind blew across the yard. He easily pulled off his jacket and moved to place it over her shoulders. She flinched at the contact wondering where the hell they were going to go from here.

'Damon I wanted to tell you the truth because you're here, looking out for me and my daughter, it's only fair that you should know I messed up back then, I don't want to mess up _now_. There's far too much at stake.'

He was still standing over her as she got to her feet, looking more closely into his eyes, pained by the hurt that was still present somewhere in them.

'I didn't tell you tonight because I expect anything from you. I have a daughter to think about, and how I felt back then, for you and Stefan? Well you _know_ what would have happened eventually. I can't let myself go down that road Damon, my little girl needs me.'

She felt his fingers gently wipe the tear from her cheek, and moved into his touch.

'I'm sorry Damon, but no matter how I feel, and I'm being honest now because I don't know _what_ to feel since you came back, regardless of all that I need to be focused on keeping Olivia safe. I hope you can understand. I just...shouldn't let anything get in the way of that.'

She prepared herself for the anger and the typical Damon outburst of throwing his toys out of the pram in a murderous manner, but it didn't come.

'I understand,' he stood watching her, hearing her heartbeat ease slightly at the words, 'I'm not going anywhere Elena, not until I find out what's going on and I make sure you're _both_ safe. You and Olivia.'

He kissed her gently on her forehead, lingering slightly before walking back towards the bushes where he came from. She knew long ago, somewhere deep inside that every shred of humanity Damon had rediscovered in himself was down to her, but she never let herself believe it until _now_.

'Damon wait,' she called after him as she ran across the grass, her feet bare. Gripping onto his jacket around her shoulders, she willed him to just stop and turn around, 'Damon please...'

'No Elena, I should go.'

'You should...' she breathed heavily having caught up with him, '...but I don't want you to.'

He looked uncertain, almost like he didn't trust himself, which would have been a first.

'It's not a good idea to stay, plus someone has to go knock some sense into that Teacher. That idiot doesn't know how lucky he is.'

'I know, but that can wait. Please Damon, once upon a time we were friends and I...well, I've missed you. I've missed spending time with you _without_ all the drama. Just stay, for a little while at least?'

Her hand found his and she smiled when he didn't pull away, leading him back to the house.

'Can we just spend some time catching up? You know, being friends _without_ getting drunk or shouting at each other? A lot has happened in six years.'

They finally made it to her living room and she practically shoved him onto the sofa as she retrieved what she was looking for, before sitting down beside him.

'Oh God, is this the part where you get revenge on me for shouting at you by boring me to death with all your home videos and photo albums of Olivia?'

Elena held back her smirk and tried to stay serious.

'Damon you're already _dead_ and don't be so insensitive – she's important to me.'

He finished the beer and went raking around in her drinks cabinet for something stronger. Finding a bottle of 40 year old Glenfiddich he happily retired back to the sofa.

'Well if she's important to _you_ then she's important to _me_. Maybe I should get out my family photo albums sometime – I wasn't lying when I said that Stefan was a funny lookin' kid.'

Her laugh was short lived as she was reminded that his missing brother was the reason that Damon was in town in the first place. She was over the depth of feeling she had once had for Stefan but that didn't mean she was unmoved by his disappearance. She cared for both vampires and was terrified that something terrible could have happened to Stefan - having just upped and left, nobody really knowing _why_. As if Damon had been reading her mind he pulled her under the crook of his arm and held her close.

'We'll figure this out Elena, I promise.'

'I'm going to hold you to that.'

Well of course she would, he thought. He was going to count on it.

'There's a dirty joke in there _somewhere_ I'm sure.'

He smirked and let her go; surprised that she didn't move away, simply shaking her head at the return of his flirty eye thing that he did. He leaned over to pick up the first photo album she'd taken from the shelf in the living room.

'Ok then, let's see if your kid was always this cute...because baby Stefan? As strapping and handsome as he is now, was very _bald_ and very _ugly_ when he was born. Wrinkly, too.'

She grabbed the photo album from him, swatting his arm lightly and opened it up at the beginning where the first photo she had of her and Olivia was proudly displayed, her daughter lying on her barely covered chest. Of all the pictures she had of Livy, this was her favourite because she remembered the first time her daughter made contact with her skin. She felt the bond immediately, knowing it was meant to be. She felt the bond every time she looked at that photograph.

Pointing to the photograph she frowned at his suggestion that most babies were generically the same, 'There, does Livy look bald and ugly to you?'

He stared at the photograph and didn't fight back the smile.

'She looks just like you.'

'Is that an insult?' she grinned at Damon's non-answer, looking back at the photo album.

'Actually Elena...' he turned to look at her directly to enforce his meaning, '...it is a compliment of the highest order.'

She jerked her head to meet his stare.

The memories rushed through her all at once; of the Grill, of that _look_ he gave her, how she begged him not to make her regret being his friend. She wondered if only seconds ago he'd said that deliberately, to invoke that moment of nostalgia.

Damon sat there looking at her, wondering if she was going crazy. Her eyes were wide and he moved his hand up to her face now worried about what was wrong.

'Elena, are you ok?'

She shook her head and spontaneously burst into tears over _everything_ that was happening to her life all over again.

'I said you shouldn't make me regret being your friend.'

It was almost a whisper but he managed to catch her mumblings, and for the second time that night the pieces clicked into place for him, recalling that moment in the Grill as she continued.

'God I was so _wrong_, I was _such_ a hypocrite,' she sighed looking intently at him, 'Instead of you hurting me, I made _you_ regret being _my_ friend, because in the end it was _me_ that hurt _you_.'

He groaned almost in defeat.

'Elena haven't we just been through all of that like five minutes ago? It's all in the past ok?'

But she was sitting there shaking her head, gripping the photo album to her chest and trying her best to stop crying. She was babbling nonsense about how she was scared of letting anyone else in after losing so much in the past and it struck Damon how he'd never seen her so out of control. Usually she would scream when angry, get bitchy when pissed off and when upset she would just write in her diary or something boring like that. This was entirely different and he couldn't get her to listen to his pleas for her to just take a breath. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He dragged the photograph album out of her hands and pulled her into his chest, her heavy sobs reverberating through his chest, tears staining his good Armani shirt. It was the most uncomfortable he'd ever felt but eventually her breathing evened out and she loosened her grip on his shoulders. As she moved her head from his neck he expected to see a nervous smile. He didn't expect the movement towards his face...or her lips ending up on his.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't respond, didn't move away...he didn't do _anything_.

Something which Elena clearly picked up on, moving away quickly instead.

'I'm sorry, that was a mistake,' she mumbled, looking thoroughly mortified.

He sat and watched how she gathered up the photograph albums, shoved them back on their shelf and grabbed her empty beer bottle taking it through to the kitchen. He was almost _never_ lost for words, and he most certainly did not have any trouble in the _lady_ department, yet this was completely different. They'd _just_ agreed to be _friends_.

Six years ago it would all be so different; he would have taken her right there and then on the sofa without even thinking twice about it. What the hell had changed?

It was then that he noticed the pain in his chest and that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach which had made a comeback. He followed her through to the kitchen and found her standing at the sink looking out of the window. She must have heard him but didn't turn around to face him.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to say,' he muttered just loud enough so that he knew she would hear him.

He watched her sigh and with it her shoulders dropped an inch or two.

'You know, so often I spend half of my time trying to get you to just _stop _talking, if I'd known that all it would take was putting the moves on you then maybe I'd have done that _years_ ago.'

She turned to face him and could tell he was trying hard not to be pissed off. Hell his reaction wasn't far short of hers years ago when he'd pounced on her. But he's still standing there, eyes boring into her own, having gone mute again.

'You can say something, you know.'

It was his turn to sigh and shrug his shoulders.

'I told you before that I don't _know_ what to say. Anything I do say will just sound ridiculous and I could really do without another one of your lectures.'

She began to pace in front of him which immediately got on his nerves.

'Can you just stand still please?'

Instantly she stopped pacing and looked at him, eyes filling with tears. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair from the back of his head and all the way down his face until he looked back at her.

'Do you have any idea just how _damaged_ you really are? Seriously, not only are _you_ so screwed up but do realize just how much that in itself actually screws the rest of us up? Because let me tell you, I'm about to lose it Elena. I thought we agreed just to accept what was in the past and move on. You have Olivia to think about and I have to figure out all this shit that's going on. You reminded me of _that_ only ten minutes ago!'

Now _he_ was pacing.

'Look Damon I'm sorry I...'

'Oh you're sorry are you? Well that just makes it all better now doesn't it? How many _times_ are you going to be _sorry_ before it makes a difference Elena? It's messing with my head and I think we can both agree that I'm fucked up enough over you. It isn't fair.'

All she could muster was a nod of the head, but nothing came out of her mouth in response.

'You know what, I don't even know why I bother.'

Damon shook his head at her. She wished she understood what was going on in his head. God it's not like she was regretting kissing him – in that moment she just hadn't thought of the problems it would create rather than solve.

'This is as much your fault as it is mine Damon.'

Well that did it as he kicked the chair in front of him and the next thing she knew he was about six inches from her face, pinning her back against the cold refrigerator door. But she barely even flinched.

'I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Do you have no concern for yourself or your safety?'

'Of course I do, but I trust you.'

He slams the wall with the palm of his hand, unable to understand why she places such trust in him, but she still doesn't flinch.

'What the hell is going on with you Elena? And just be honest with yourself ok, even if you can't be honest with me – because we both know from experience what happens when you aren't.'

'Damon, there's nothing going on...'

She can't even finish her half-hearted attempt at lying as he loses it again; turning away from her in what she can only guess is disgust.

'Elena just cut the bullshit! You said you don't know how you feel, that you want to be friends and next thing I know I'm completely caught off guard with you throwing yourself at me!'

'Fine you want to know the truth?' she yelled back into his face, 'It's because I didn't want to end up making yet another mistake by _not_ kissing you. I remember how you would make me feel, back then, all those years ago, when you would save me, or protect me and when I was upset I just, well when you held me all those feelings came back…you made me feel like myself again. You made me feel like everything was going to be alright. That I could be myself around you.'

She can tell he's still angry with her by the way he's staring down the ceiling as though he's challenging it to a fight. But the tone of his voice doesn't match the way he looks as he simply points out the obvious to her.

'Well that's what I was trying to tell you all those years ago; you were always different when you were with me.'

He's right, as much as Elena hated to admit it, but in the time it took her to blink, he's in front of her again, inches from her face, hands either side of her hips. It wasn't like she hadn't ever noticed really how intensely blue his eyes were, but the frenzied look in them at that moment took her breath away...it was either that or the racing thump in her chest that did it. She was paralyzed as he continued to growl at her.

'I never wanted it to end up like this between us. I was quite happy burying everything that I was feeling for you Elena, that was until you decided you were gonna screw up any chance we ever had at having a normal friendship – all for the sake of what? A one night stand?'

Ok, what?

'A one night stand?'

'Forget I said anything.'

She felt so out of her depth verging on looking ridiculous with her mouth hanging open. And she was angry.

'Um, no, no I don't think I can Damon, is that what you really think I was trying to do?'

He stood there and didn't reply, not even looking at her.

'Damon, answer me!'

Silence

'Damon?'

'No of course that's not what I think!' he practically spat the words from his mouth, moving away from her slightly, 'but unlike the countless idiots you seem to be able to make fall at your feet, I actually care about you…about making you happy, not just getting you to jump into bed with me!'

All this back and forth was on Elena. If she had just kept quiet about the past, and her feelings back then, none of this would have happened. They'd been through almost every stage possible in their already tempestuous relationship and now it seemed like they were heading towards them having no relationship at all. And it was all her fault. She tried to think of something to say but Damon cut her off with his low growl.

'Well aren't you gonna tell me I'm an ass? Or to get the hell out? I mean come on, don't go all mute on me now Elena. Say something!'

She almost wished she could just take back that kiss earlier, how she wished she hadn't been such an idiot and ruined everything.

'Elena come on, don't leave me hanging here, I've just been more honest with you than I have ever been with any woman in all my life and in case you have forgotten, that's a pretty damn long time!'

She couldn't think clearly with her brain telling her one thing, her heart telling her another and the confused vampire yelling at her about something completely different.

'Will you shut up for just _one_ second?'

He turned away from her again, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

'God you complain when I don't talk, you complain when I do, well you finally got me talking so no I won't...'

She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him around towards her, clutched his face and kissed him. It was forceful and nothing like the chaste brush of her lips on his earlier. Elena had no idea if she's done the right thing when he pulled away from her like she gave him an electric shock.

'Are you mad at me?'

'No I'm not mad it's just...God why did you have to do that? You mess with my head so god damn much.'

He looked longingly at Elena, asking her silently to just make it easier on him.

'I'm sorry for kissing you…again.'

It was a pathetic attempt to make things right for yet another spontaneous act of idiocy on her part.

'Elena, we can't _do_ _this_…_I_ can't do this.'

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and pulled him closer to her. Up against the refrigerator, she felt him rest between her legs, the undeniable ache building in the pit of her stomach.

'Please just listen to me Damon. I've fought this _thing_ between us long enough. _Six years_ is long enough. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of being alone.'

He opened his mouth to say something which he didn't manage to get out as she forced her lips to his again before moving away, unable to not notice how breathless he'd become.

'With Olivia and everything else to think about, it's just distracted me from dealing with having you back. I have no idea how this will work, our lives are so completely different now, but you wanted a chance all those years to prove to me what this is between us…' she paused for a breath, or dramatic effect or _something_, '…So if you still want to, prove it. Prove to me that I can trust you, and I mean _really_ trust you.'

It took all of two seconds for him to respond to her ultimatum and the next thing she knew he'd pushed her back up against the refrigerator, his hands in her hair and his lips hotly moving against her own. As he moved his way along her jaw, laying kisses as he went, Elena couldn't bear to open her eyes as he whispered into her ear.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted this…wanted _you_. I didn't even realise it completely until _now_.'

His hands were still in her hair but one began to trail down the back of her neck sending shivers down Elena's spine. Eventually she allowed a gasp of 'Oh my God' to escape her lips as she finally gave herself over to him.

* * *

_So there it is folks, is this the beginning of a beautiful relationship, or is it the start of a journey on a long and bumpy road (well the course of true love never did run smooth)._

_And yes Jenna is pregnant (I know it was probably quite a lame secret but it will work into the story somehow). And I know she was drinking in previous chapters but the idea crept up on me as I tried to give depth to all the supporting characters stories so I hope you forgive me for that. She will be completely tee-total from now on I promise!_

_Now the next chapter will bring us back to the main plot, remember? Stefan missing, Katherine up to no good, Klaus hanging around like a bad smell? Yes, a bit of plot development next me thinks._

_Please be good and review if you can. Mega nervous about this chapter, more than anything I've posted before so please let me know what you think._

_Much Love, Ave x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** Well this is a fairly quick update for this story is it not? Somehow this is coming easier than 'He's Easy Like That' at the moment although that will be updated by the end of the week, I promise.

So this chapter I promise a bit more plot...well be patient, it's there (barely) and next chapter will be full on 'how do we save Elena & Olivia?'

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I think the last chapter was the second most reviewed chapter in this fic so I'm very happy and humbled. I hope you like this one too.

Now, there was a question of 'where was the smut' in the last chapter. I want to do a chapter in an upcoming chapter but need to know how it will be received. I didn't picture this as a graphic story depicting Damon & Elena's sex life and I'm unsure how it will fit in with the tone of the story so I'd really like your opinions as to whether it will be welcome or out of place.

And finally, thank you to Rika (Zoraya Windwalker) for her wonderful beta services and being a fantastic friend. Read her fics! And also to LastDayofMagic for rec'ing me to her readers. She has a wonderful Damon/Elena fic which I would recommend you stop by and read too.

So I'm done rambling...now on with the morning after.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

Elena groaned at the sun streaming through her bedroom window and gently threw back the covers. Carefully extricating herself from the arms of the man lying beside her, she pulled on her robe and tip-toed her way to the door.

'Isn't that usually my role? The hasty morning exit?'

She sighed and turned around to see Damon fighting with the bed sheets, propping himself up on his elbows almost staring her down.

'I didn't want to wake you so I was going to make breakfast, do you want anything?'

'Well I could certainly go for breakfast in bed if you're offering,' Damon answered back, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

'Damon just because we slept together last night...'

'Several times,' he noted, interjecting her lecture.

'...doesn't mean I'm just going to offer you up a vein like a 24 hour drive thru.'

Groaning, he rolled his eyes and sped out of bed aiming for the door, stopping only to look back over his shoulder at her.

'That wasn't the kind of breakfast I was thinking about. Oh and you might want to run a brush through that head of yours. You have a serious case of bed-head.'

Hastily running her hands through her hair, Elena was sure of one thing - despite their passionate night of doing things she was sure were still _illegal_ in some states... Damon was still the same insensitive ass as he'd always been. Yet it didn't bother her quite as much as it probably should have.

She found him in the kitchen with his head in the refrigerator. Good God that reminded her...she was going to have to wipe it down with six coats of disinfectant before Olivia got home.

'Are you looking for something or just getting really swept up in the memory of last night?'

'Actually,' he replied, coming back into view with an armful of items from the fridge, 'seeing as you were so set on having breakfast I thought I'd save you the trouble of making it.'

His grin was almost smug as he began pottering about with pots and pans. It was completely surreal. And as much as this _nice_ Damon was something she could get used to (that was after she got her head around just how downright _freaky_ it was), she didn't want to forget the person he was deep down inside that she occasionally loved to hate.

'Damon, I don't want what...happened...to _change_ anything.'

He stopped trying to light the gas ring on the hob without setting himself on fire and looked at her confused.

'And by that you _mean_?'

'You know, how we usually are around each other.'

'Oh, so you mean our usual 'shut up-no you shut up' banter?' he asked before returning to make her breakfast, cracking an egg into the frying pan, 'I don't think you need to worry about _that_ Elena, I'm pretty sure we have it down to a fine art by now.'

Satisfied with his answer, Elena poured herself some coffee and perched herself on the stool beside the work top, watching him work away.

'Look, not that I want to send you fleeing for the door, but are we going to talk about what this is? You know what happened?'

He didn't stop what he was doing, paying careful attention to the omelette he was trying to perfect, but he didn't ignore her either.

'Oooh labels...' he responded dryly, giving a visible shudder before flashing a devilish smile in her direction, '...look I'm already staying for breakfast, hell I'm even making it, but maybe let's just take it one step at a time huh?'

She didn't know what to make of that but as he leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss, hands still holding onto the frying pan, Elena felt a little more at ease and focused on other important things.

'So plans for today, I'm going over to see Jenna before picking up Olivia. Dare I ask what you have pencilled in to your busy schedule?'

Damon smirked as he served up her breakfast and threw a dishtowel over his shoulder, leading her to the table.

'Well I'm almost hurt that you didn't invite me.'

'_Well..._if Jenna actually agrees to let you through the front door I guess I wouldn't mind you coming along. I seem to remember you saying something last night about knocking some sense into Ric.'

Recalling his threat as he tried to leave last night seemed to delight Damon, almost as if the prospect of doling out some manly advice, tinged with a hint of violence, made his looming boring Saturday somewhat brighter.

'Now how could I forget that? Can't wait.'

His vivid smile triggered one of her own as she took a bit of the breakfast he'd made for her.

'Mmm,' she mumbled, shovelling the omelette down her throat and talking at the same time, 'this is really good.'

Damon's smile was replaced with a full on scowl.

'God Elena, talking with your mouth full? You have no decorum do you? I'll bet Olivia's table manners are much more up to scratch than _yours_.'

No, things had definitely not changed all that much. And as Elena silently breathed a sigh of relief, she simply rolled her eyes and continued to clear her plate.

* * *

'Are you actually nervous?'

Damon certainly looked jittery and she tried to remember if she'd ever seen him like this.

'What? No, of course not.'

And with that he tried to stop the nervous tic in his shoulders much to Elena's amusement. The door swung open and on the other side stood Jenna and Ric. Elena decided that Damon was old enough to handle Jenna so she strode right on through to the kitchen, leaving Damon standing on the doorstep.

Ric gave Damon one of his patented 'One day I will kill you' glares before following after Elena.

'Jenna, I...'

'I don't want to hear it Damon, just come inside and try not to piss me off.'

He nodded and walked inside, knowing that this was a big effort for Jenna, and for Elena's sake he had better not screw up. He needed them onside.

'Look, I know this must have come as a shock but nothing needs to change, I'm still the same ridiculously hot, albeit _now vampire_, you've always known and loved.'

Jenna didn't look convinced and ignored his toothy grin, although he swore he could see a slight twist in her lips as she struggled to keep that stern face.

'I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about.'

'Oh I'm not worried about that; Ric would kill you before you even got the chance. It's the sleeping with my niece that I'm concerned about.'

Ok, what the hell?

'Wait, how did you...'

'Damon I might only be a mere mortal to you, but I'm certainly not blind. Never underestimate a woman's intuition. It's our very own superpower.'

Jenna still seemed to be struggling with keeping a straight face, almost as if she was weighing up the pros and cons of the fact Elena finally had a genuine smile on her face after all these years, even if it had come courtesy of a _vampire_.

'I see.'

'But just for the record, if you ever threaten the safety of my kids it won't be Ric you need to worry about...it'll be me.'

It was absolutely ridiculous to be unnerved by _any_ human, but there was something about Jenna's cold stare that made him realise he certainly was not immortal.

'That's not how I get my kicks Jenna,' he berated, 'if there's one thing you can trust me on, it's that I have no interest in endangering your kids, alive or _in utero_. From what I hear I believe congratulations are in order?'

Jenna groaned and ushered him into the kitchen where Elena was sitting flicking through a magazine, drinking coffee and making herself quite at home.

'You would think wouldn't you?' she grumbled motioning to Ric who was outside playing with Charlotte and the twins.

'That's why I brought him over Jenna; he said he was going to knock some sense into him. He can be useful when he wants to be.'

Well that was a sure fire way to get Jenna on edge at having him around surely.

'Well I didn't quite...' he laughed somewhat nervously, '...you know, say it like _that..._'

'Do it,' Jenna almost deadpanned, 'he's being an ass about it.'

Damon simply shrugged and made for the backyard, muttering a barely audible 'alright then.'

'Just don't kill him,' Jenna added as an afterthought, highly uncomfortable at the wicked grin Damon flashed her before disappearing out of sight. With that she turned to her niece who seemed almost uninterested in the exchange.

'So, you had sex with Damon.'

It was a statement, not a question. And Elena almost choked on the gulp of coffee she'd just ingested.

'Ok, _what_? How did you...'

Jenna simply smirked and snuck a sip of Elena's coffee, knowing Ric would freak if he saw her having anything but decaffeinated (despite not being entirely on board with the idea of this pregnancy).

'...seriously Jenna I did not intend for anything to happen I swear.'

'Kind of gives a whole different meaning to sleeping with the enemy doesn't it?'

Elena was out of snarky comebacks or even downright _lies_ to get her out of this situation after her verbal volleyball with Damon last night. She gave in and simply took her head in her hands with a groan.

'Oh come on, you're old enough to make your own decisions and quite frankly it's been a long time coming between you two, if you pardon the expression. So come on, how was it? Tell me everything.'

Blushing, Elena looked up at her aunt and couldn't disguise the bright smile that emblazoned her face. It almost hurt because she hadn't smiled like that for so long.

'Well what do you think?'

'I wouldn't know, I've never had sex with a vampire – I'm on a need to know basis here.'

Embarrassment almost over, Elena tried not to erupt into a fit of laughter as she answered with the only words that could even come close to describing the previous night.

'It was...' she paused as a shiver ran up her spine at just the thought of what had happened with Damon only hours ago, '...it was just..._mind-blowingly_ _unbelievable_.'

* * *

Damon watched for a few seconds as Ric sat at the side of the sand pit, letting Noah pour almost an entire bucket of sand over his head. Jess seemed to be sitting _eating_ the sand and Charlotte? Well she was having some kind of tea party with an imaginary friend.

'Good Afternoon Ric, can I have a word?'

Charlotte's head bobbed up and upon noticing Damon started waiving her empty hand at him like she was trying to fly, but was careful not to spill her imaginary tea. Damon smiled awkwardly and tried to figure out which of her parents had given her the effervescent gene. Watching as Ric groaned and clumsily pulled his sorry backside off the ground, Damon doubted it was her father.

'What do you want?' he growled walking over to the garden table Damon was now leaning on.

'I want to know why you're being such an ass to Jenna about this pregnancy thing, congratulations by the way.'

'Thank you, and why is it any of your business?'

Damon turned Ric toward the kitchen window and pointed towards it.

'Because right now _Elena_ is in there trying to talk _Jenna_ out of kicking that sorry ass of yours out of your home yet again, and _I'm_ just politely telling _you_ the Boarding House is closed for idiots unable to man up. If Jenna's upset, Elena's upset and I'm not having it Ric.'

Damon knew damn well that this issue was _not_ what the females were discussing inside, his vampire hearing telling him that if he didn't already know it, Elena was very satisfied after his Olympic efforts last night.

'Oh so it's like that now is it?' replied Ric, turning back to look at Damon, 'I'm still not seeing why you even care. Thought you were done trying to tell me how to live my life?'

'Look Ric, I'm not going to punch you in front of your kids, I mean nobody wants to see their dad go down like a _bitch_ now do they?...'

'So you're not going to punch me in front of them but swearing is fine...' mumbled Ric without expecting the vampire to take any notice.

'It's not like they can hear...and I _don't_ care Ric, but you could try growing a pair and just appreciate what you've got. Not everyone is so lucky.'

Ric sighed heavily, running his hands over his face in defeat.

'I could lose her Damon; I can't do this by myself.'

'Listen, you thought you'd lose her when she found out the truth but that worked out...'

'Barely,' Ric interjected.

'Do you not think she's in there thinking the exact same thing?'

The teacher looked hard at the man sitting beside him wondering who the hell this was and what they had done with the sarcastic, narcissistic vampire he loved to hate.

'Maybe you're right.'

'I'm _always_ right,' confidence coming in that statement, Damon having been reassured of his abilities to read people after the events of the previous day, 'now if you're done being an idiot can we please go back to regularly scheduled programming, which if you haven't caught up, is the impending doom that is Katherine and Klaus, because if we don't figure out what the hell is going on there might not be any family or town left to protect.'

Ric nodded solemnly, eyes following Damon back inside. He looked back to the sand pit and shouted to the kids to come inside, not wanting them to be too far from his side. His heart almost melted at his eldest daughter taking Noah and Jess' by the hand to lead them back to him. He had to make sure this time that Katherine and whatever else out there was gone. He wasn't prepared to lose another person he loved, most of all he wasn't prepared to lose his kids.

* * *

Damon couldn't help but notice the sharp and sudden silence as he wandered back into the kitchen, watching Jenna try heroically to suppress her laughter and hide her blush. He could have sworn the last thing he heard was Jenna asking Elena if she thought Damon could maybe give Ric some pointers. Good God and holy hell no. That would not be a conversation he would be having with the Teacher anytime soon.

'I take it we are all up to speed then?'

Elena shook her head and laughed outwardly at Jenna fanning herself with the magazine.

'Nope, only up to round two so far.'

'Elena...' he scolded letting his voice linger on the last vowel, '...it's not polite to kiss and tell. Really, it's hardly very lady-like.'

Damon's devilish grin gave him away though, silently revelling in the fact that he had indeed rocked her world the night before.

'Well if you were going to make lewd jokes about it anyway, I at least wanted to give Jenna the real story first. And don't try to tell me you wouldn't have said anything.'

'Well, suggestive one-liners are what I do best.'

Jenna stood to the side and observed the verbal digs that Damon and Elena were sending back and forth across the table. She barely felt Ric come up beside her or the kids run past her and into the living room. It was only when he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind that she looked up to see her husband, the heavy look he'd been wearing for the past 24 hours having disappeared.

'I haven't seen Elena smile like that in years,' she murmured, feeling Ric's hand move back and forth across her stomach.

'Yeah what's that all about?'

'Apparently it has something to do with Damon being some kind of vamped up sex machine in the bedroom.'

She didn't need to see Ric's full on grimace to know it was there.

'Well that's not disturbing...at _all_. The man has superhuman abilities, what does she expect? – I hope you're not getting any ideas.'

He was only barely being serious.

'Relax Ric – you do just fine honey,' she pulled him down for a kiss.

Fine wasn't exactly _stellar_ but it would have to do for now. He had more important things on his mind.

'Jenna I'm sorry, I haven't exactly been supportive, I know, but I love you and I love that kid in there,' pointing to her stomach, 'I'm just worried about you that's all. I know I have a funny way of showing it. Maybe we can talk about it later when we're alone?'

'Sure – later is good with me.'

Jenna smiled and relented with another kiss, only pulling apart at Elena's 'God, get a room,' before she diverted her attention to fishing her ringing cell phone from her ridiculously oversized bag. Damon and Ric sat down at the table, engaging in small talk as Jenna made a fresh pot of coffee, making sure to put on some decaff too.

'Wait what are you talking about Caroline? What happened?'

She didn't know how, but with Caroline calling, struggling to make any sense and begging her to come over, well Elena just had a really _bad_ feeling.

'_I don't know Elena that's what I'm trying to tell you, it's like one minute she was fine babbling about Damon, which FYI Elena we are going to have to have a serious 'are you crazy' intervention..._'

Elena was quickly losing patience and noticed the visibly irritated look on Damon's face too at Caroline's unasked for opinion.

'Caroline. What. Happened?'

'_Well like I said she was fine and the next thing I know she's standing right behind me in a fit of hysterics, like _totally_ freaking out...I swear she was only out of my eyesight for thirty seconds tops, Oh God Elena please don't hate me._'

'I don't hate you Caroline,' she had to somehow grit out, 'Where is she now, is she still upset?'

'_Well she's still upset but isn't throwing her fists around and literally screaming for you as if her life depended on it if that's what you are asking. I mean I honestly thought we were going to be thrown out of the shop by security. But I managed to get her home and she's with Matt now. Elena you have to come get her._'

'I'm already on my way,' she almost cried as she barely managed to close the door of her car, wheels screeching away down the road as she tried desperately to get to her little girl.

* * *

'Damon what was that about?' gasped Ric, making it onto his front porch seconds after the vampire

Damon had run out after her, but even with his vampire speed he wasn't able to get to Elena in time before he realised what had happened – he'd been too caught up in the normality of the moments before to remember such things. Ric and Jenna had followed him soon after.

'I don't know, I only tuned into the conversation when Elena got upset. I think Olivia had a temper tantrum that's all. Does she always overreact like this?'

'It's not an overreaction Damon,' ground out Ric, 'Livy isn't a kid that has tantrums, so if she _did_ throw one then something is seriously wrong.'

Damon was just about to engage in verbal sparring with the Teacher when Jenna added her own contribution to the discussion.

'Oh something is seriously wrong alright,' she stated, yanking Ric's shirt to turn his attention away from the agitated vampire to face down the path in their front yard. Damon's eyes followed soon after and he didn't know whether to be relieved or start throwing punches.

'Well, the wanderer returns,' he managed to ground out, taking the steps down the porch toward the stranger making their way up the path.

'Good to see you Damon.'

If Damon had been expecting his world to implode at some point in the near future then this would surely be it, and he wasn't referring to the vengeful vampires that were supposedly on some kind of pilgrimage to Mystic Falls to drink at the cup of Elena Gilbert.

* * *

'Mommy!'

Elena was practically winded as Olivia launched herself out of Matt's safe arms and ran towards her.

'Elena, thank god you're here.'

Elena held Olivia in her arms and felt her daughters' tears run down the side of her neck.

'Matt what is going on? She's in a complete state! Where is Caroline, I need to talk to her.'

Matt stood at his front door and prevented her from going inside.

'No you're not going to talk to her. Caroline is in just as much a state as Livy and I won't have you making it worse with any accusations. So just calm down ok?'

'Well _Caroline_ isn't exactly at the top of my priorities right now _Matt_ or did you not notice the tears streaming down our daughter's face?'

Her voice was more of a hiss, as Matt banged the doorframe in frustration before taking a breath and nodding his head towards the porch swing wanting them to sit down and talk about what had happened rationally. Elena huffed loudly and took a seat.

By this time Olivia had cried herself to sleep and Elena found the most calming thing for her right now was just to sit with her baby in her arms, stroking her light brown hair.

'Ok I'm calm. Now talk.'

Matt watched the way Olivia was clinging to her mother and knew just how terrified his little girl was.

'Well when I finally managed to get her to stop crying, shrieking and doing her best impersonation of Caroline at times, she begged me not to make her go.'

'Go where?'

'All she said was that '_he'_ told her that soon she would be going to live somewhere far away from here, _without_ mommy or daddy,' he paused to take in a breath in a desperate attempt to control his anger, but failing miserably, 'And if I ever find out who '_he'_ is I'll break his neck Elena, I swear I will.'

'I don't understand; was this some guy in the shop they were in or...'

Panic was beginning to set in, fearing the worst yet still hoping for the best.

'I don't know, I've reported it to Caroline's mom and she's had the police check the CCTV in the store but they didn't manage to see whoever it was that scared the shit out of her.'

'Matt!' she scolded, automatically trying to cover up Olivia's ears, shielding her from her father's bad language.

'Look I'm sorry, I'm just really on edge right now. Someone could have taken her Elena.'

'Well if Caroline had kept a closer eye on her maybe...'

'No Elena, I already told you, they checked the CCTV, one minute Livy was there with her, the next she was out of sight, Caroline thought she was trailing behind her and exactly 28 seconds later Livy was pulling at her jacket crying her eyes out. This isn't Caroline's fault.'

The bile began to rise in her throat, fear practically consuming her, knowing deep down this wasn't just some random creep trying to lure little girls away from their parents.

'Did she, did she say what this _man_ looked like?'

'Uh yeah, yeah she did actually – she said he had silvery white hair and blue eyes but that was as much as she wanted to tell me before she started crying for you again.'

White fear descended over Elena and she nervously looked around her surroundings, almost as if she could feel those blue eyes watching them right now. She had to leave; she had to get her daughter to safety.

'Matt I should take her home, I'm sorry I know you're worried but she needs to be at home in her own bed.'

He sighed loudly, his heart heavy with the ache he always felt when he watched Olivia leave to go home with Elena; this wasn't just about him being terrified of what could have happened.

'I'll call you later to check up on her ok?'

Elena smiled and gently made her way to her car, strapping Livy into her car seat. She stopped before she got into the car herself and observed Matt raking his hands through his hair. None of this was his fault, yet here he was again being dragged into something supernatural neither he nor Caroline had the faintest idea about.

'Matt?' he looked up and met her sad gaze, almost as if he knew there was more to this than Elena was letting on, 'thank you, for taking care of her, please tell Caroline that too.'

'She's my daughter Elena; I was just doing my job.'

Elena nodded and got into the car before driving away from Matt's house, stopping quickly when out of sight. She pulled out her cell phone and ignored the alerts for numerous voicemails and text messages before calling his number.

'Damon, I'm on my way back to Jenna's,' she breathed in relief as he picked up the phone, 'Call Jeremy and get him over there, _now_. We have a major problem.'

'_Elena, I know._'

'What do you mean you know? I don't understand, what's going...' but she didn't even get to finish her sentence as Damon interrupted her anguished rant.

'..._he's here Elena. Stefan is here._'

If the thought that Klaus had finally pitched up in Mystic Falls and scared the living daylights out of her daughter didn't register as actually having happened, the fact that Damon was telling her that Stefan was now here, live and in the flesh suddenly and sickeningly made every threat to her and Olivia's existence so very, very real.

Even if she had no idea what those threats really were.

* * *

_So there it is. Stefan is back. Now, how is Elena going to react? Is Damon going to screw everything up with his jealousy?_

_And will Olivia be able to tell them anything more about the mysterious creep that accosted her in the store – and if so, who will manage to get it out of her?_

_Questions, questions, questions – if you want answers, please be so kind as to leave a review. Pretty please?  
_

_Love, Ave x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** Ok, now this chapter doesn't exactly pick up where we left off – it's a flashback. And probably a bit of an experiment. It's mostly all Stefan/Katherine and I know, if I read that in an author's note I'd probably go 'urgh, really?' but this is kind of important to knowing the background to Katherine & Elena. And it was easier to do a flashback that to have Stefan full out explaining what he knows to Damon _et al_.

I do hope you can understand the plot, if not then let me know.

And finally, thank you to Rika (Zoraya Windwalker) for her incredible beta services! She has been such a help with this chapter I can't even tell you!

So I'm done rambling...now on with the show.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

'_Katherine...'_

'_Stefan, how ever did you find me?'_

_He stood watching the vampire, his ex girlfriend, or rather his ex-girlfriend's carbon copy – he had no idea what she was up to, but she hardly seemed surprised that he had just come strolling into the foreclosed town house she was currently squatting in._

'_You really think you could kill all those people, writing 'I make the rules' in their blood and not expect me to notice it in the newspaper?'_

_Katherine raised her eyebrows at his investigatory work._

'_Well I'm impressed Stefan; how very Sam and Dean of you. Although, you seem to be missing your sarcastic side-kick...where is Damon anyway?'_

'_He doesn't know I'm here.'_

_Katherine moved up from her armchair, moving towards him, circling like the predator she was._

'_So Stefan, why are you here?'_

'_Why don't you tell me?_

_Katherine returned to her armchair, indicating that Stefan should sit opposite her; as she figured that he didn't seem inclined to follow her silent order, she moved forward and, in the blink of an eye, had him pinned in the chair._

'_Play nice and I might tell you,' she purred, trailing her finger down his cheek before moving back to where she was sitting._

'_I'm not interested in playing your games Katherine.'_

_She frowned openly at him._

'_You were always such a party pooper Stefan,' a comment that Stefan could only roll his eyes at, having heard it a million times before from his own brother. Sensing she wasn't going to get any response Katherine sighed and gave in._

'_I _wanted_ you to find me Stefan. I know you've both been looking for me.'_

'_Well, if you know that, you know we _both_ want you gone. Permanently.'_

'_Empty threats Stefan, you know you don't want me gone.'_

_Stefan struggled to do anything but laugh at her comment._

'_Katherine, I don't love you anymore. Neither does Damon.'_

_Although in reality he was about as sure about his brother's feelings on that particular issue as he was about the reason Katherine had led him there._

'_That's not what I meant Stefan. My entire existence doesn't revolve around you and your brother's infatuation with me, as wonderful an ego boost as it is.'_

_That took him by surprise; both he and Damon had relied on her assumption that they were both still hopelessly in love with her that they wouldn't attempt to kill her. Now it seemed like she couldn't care less._

'_Oh come on Stefan, think hard, __**really hard**__ to when I first arrived in Mystic Falls, it wasn't through some tragedy involving the death of my parents...you _know _that.'_

_Katherine was in front of him again, looking hard into his eyes, willing him to just remember._

'_I don't know, I can't...' he struggled, but then it hit him. He remembered something she had told him, something she had compelled him to forget, '...you brought a child to the town. You said something about...'_

_He stopped trying hard to reach into the deepest and darkest part of his memories that he had locked up too many years ago to remember, but now that she mentioned it, there were bits and pieces coming back to him._

'_I hid a child in the town, you're right...although really that was long before I came to your father's manor.'_

_His head was a mess, trying to put the pieces back together, helplessly looking at Katherine to help him fill in the blanks._

'_Stefan, you really should be drinking human blood, a vampire without it is like a kid going to school without eating his Wheaties in the morning – not so good at helping you keep awake and remember the important stuff.'_

'_Katherine, please just...'he tried to beg._

'_The child I hid was one of my descendants, my great, great...whatever, granddaughter. You remember about a year before I came to Mystic Falls a child, a _baby_, was found in the woods. Honoria Fell found her and took her in...'_

'_...and you came here to make sure she was still protected. I remember now.'_

_Katherine smiled fondly at Stefan, pleased he was finally managing to make the connections._

'_Good, and do you remember why I brought her here?'_

_He thought hard, remembering slowly the secrets Katherine had once bestowed upon him._

'_Something about your sire, Klaus - he'd been killing your ancestors?' he asked, unsure if he was remembering rightly._

'_Ok first lesson, do not ever mention his name in front of me again. But yes, for some reason he wanted a Pierce child; for no doubt some sick and twisted agenda. I knew that for sure after he killed my granddaughter. My own father took my child from me years before, mostly because unmarried mothers were the shame of the town and he was a cruel man...'_

_Stefan wanted to make some comment as to how he now knew where she got it from, but decided not to interrupt her._

'_But when Klaus turned me after giving birth, I vowed to kill my father and find my daughter. I eventually did years later and she had given birth to her own child. But Klaus was watching and one night he took my granddaughter...the next thing I remember was finding her covered in blood in the woods.'_

_Stefan could have sworn there was something that resembled grief in her eyes, but it was too fleeting as she turned away from him, continuing her monologue._

'_So, I did what I had to. I took my daughter, albeit she at first she was not so agreeable, handy for me she was easily compelled. Then she had another daughter and I knew that Klaus would find us eventually. I thought he had some vendetta against me...'_

'_Everyone has a vendetta against you Katherine,' Stefan involuntarily ground out, before looking up apologetically, hoping Katherine would continue to tell him what lay behind her conniving and deceitfulness._

'_...don't interrupt me, but yes it made sense. I rejected...' she paused, unable to say _his_ name, 'my sire, so of course I thought he wanted revenge. And he did, he killed my daughter, but not before I could take her second child and leave. And I've been doing it ever since. Protecting my line. But somehow that sneaky bastard keeps finding my descendants.'_

'_But not before they bore a child?' he asked, clearly her line was still strong, Isobel and Elena being evidence of that._

'_Exactly. When he found them grown up and without a child he killed them...or turned them, like me.'_

_Stefan struggled with all the questions that were flying around his head, not knowing which one to ask first, or which questions wouldn't get him killed._

'_How could you take a child from its mother? You suffered that pain, how could you?'_

_Katherine's face turned hard and cold. A second later Stefan was pinned to the nearest wall, Katherine's hand wrapped solidly around his neck._

'_Life or Death Stefan...wouldn't you do it to protect your family? I had to hope that eventually Klaus would give up or die and that my girls would be able to live their lives in peace.'_

_She threw him across the room, visibly angry._

'_And I thought I had succeeded with Isobel. She had Elena, I didn't even know for heaven's sake, for a Pierce even she was very young when she gave birth but for some reason Isobel already knew she had to give her up. I didn't have to do a thing. Everything was working out perfectly. Until Damon found Isobel of course and ruined it.'_

_Struggling to get up Stefan braced himself against a chair._

'_Isobel found Damon, not the other way around.'_

'_He still turned her,' hissed Katherine._

_A few moments of silence passed over them before Stefan found the courage to speak up._

'_Isobel had your journal, how did she get it?'_

'_Well I gave it to her, when we eventually...crossed paths.'_

_Stefan rolled his eyes, assuming they were back to guessing games again, but he was wrong._

'_I thought it had all ended, that Isobel was the end. I wanted her to know everything about our crazy family, but then she told me about Elena. I told her Elena needed to be protected and gave her my journal. Isobel was different, she was a vampire already when I found her and discovered she had Elena all those years ago. I trusted her to look after Elena. And I...well I could watch from a little further back.'_

'_Was that when you told her to have John Gilbert kill the tomb vampires?'_

_Katherine considered his question, taking some time to come up with an answer._

'_Well, I guess you could say that, but that was really a side issue – with Damon trying to get me out of there I knew the others would get out too eventually, and I couldn't have them all trying to kill me for putting them in there in the first place. Like I said Stefan, I had been watching you for a long time.'_

_Stefan was barely keeping up, new questions coming to mind giving him a headache. He decided not to point out that if she had just told them she was still alive, then a lot of their problems would have disappeared. He managed to sit down and took his head in his hands, ready to ask what he really wanted to know._

'_So why did you turn me...and Damon, what has this got to do with everything?'_

'_Oh that?'_

'_Yes Katherine, _that_?'_

_She sat down beside him and he had to resist the urge to move away instantly. Despite her telling him what he could only presume to be the truth, the sight of her still made him feel sick to his stomach._

'_Well I may have had my own reasons for being in Mystic Falls but I also needed some entertainment whilst I was there, and when I found you, well you could prove useful, both you and Damon. I saw how close you were...or at least how you used to be, how you once understood the importance of family. I turned you because I wanted you to look out for my family too. My compulsion before you died still lingered Stefan, I don't know how, but it was there. And whether you knew it or not, you were there and saved Elena that night on Wickery Bridge because you were meant to be there, protecting my line. And Damon is likely there _now_ protecting her too.'_

_He remembered that night, feeling drawn to hunting in that part of the woods, hell being drawn back to Mystic Falls in the first place. It was slowly starting to make some sense._

'_He's with Elena?'_

'_Does it make you uncomfortable?'_

_The frown on his face said everything he could, but he'd given Elena up years ago to protect her from Katherine. His feelings for Elena were a difficult thing for him to think about._

'_So why did you come back, six years ago. Why did you kill John? He did what you wanted didn't he? He had his hand in killing the tomb vampires.'_

'_Because Stefan, John Gilbert deserved it. John told him about me, where I was. And...' she was tired of thinking of ways to avoid saying his name, 'Klaus knows that wherever I am, my family won't be that far away. It may have taken time but Klaus is back, and if you think I'm dangerous, you don't even want to think about the damage _he_ can do. And it was John Gilbert's fault. He had to go. He had to pay.'_

'_He was Elena's father Katherine. Does that mean anything to you?'_

_Katherine was angry but refrained from lashing out at Stefan._

'_It means nothing but she is better off without him anyway. Coming back to Mystic Falls served a double purpose, disposing of that lying, traitorous bastard and getting you to leave. Stefan, both you and Damon made quite a name for yourselves during the last two centuries. Running around with my mirror image? It was only going to wind its way back to Klaus and he would head there without a second thought.'_

_Stefan was almost laughing again, the whole situation was so completely screwed up if he didn't laugh he would cry. And he would never live that down._

'_That was a big risk don't you think? Just assuming we'd high tail it out of town the moment you showed up?'_

'_What can I say, I like taking risks.'_

_Silence descended again as they both looked each other in the eye and Stefan couldn't help but place his trust in her. How he managed it he had no idea but if there was a threat to Elena he couldn't walk away from that information._

'_So what do I do?'_

'_You go. Go back to Mystic Falls, find Damon and warn him. Warn Elena, warn whoever, but you need to be on your guard. If I'm to have any chance of keeping her alive then you will do as I tell you.'_

_Katherine was pushing him towards the front door but with one almighty shove, Stefan managed to stop her, pulling her around to face him._

'_What are you going to do? And how can I trust you?'_

'_You can't,' was Katherine's quick reply, '...but you're going to. I know you Stefan, and I know you'll do what's right. And as for me, I'm going to try and track him, find out where exactly he is. Then, I'll let you know what we're going to do.'_

_And with that, Stefan was thrown out of the front door._

* * *

'So that's what I know. For years he's been looking for a child of one of Katherine's descendants. When he doesn't find what he wants he kills. He's coming and he's after Elena. Some kind of revenge against Katherine.'

Stefan looked up and observed closely the faces of his brother, Ric, Jenna and Jeremy all looking at one and other with fear, but also like they knew something he didn't.

'What? What is it?'

But before he could get any answers the front door crashed open and turning to see what had caused it, Stefan was presented with Elena...with a child in her arms.

'He's here, he wants her,' she panted out of breath, 'he wants Livy, don't let him take her away from me, don't...please just...don't.'

The fear he had for Elena's life was replaced with the knowledge that it wasn't Elena whom Katherine was concerned about protecting. It was Elena's daughter. She, that little girl, was her lineage. Elena was no longer the person who was to be protected. Her fate was already sealed.

* * *

_Katherine collapsed on the back of the heavy wood. A wry smile creeped across her face, thankful the first part of her plans had fallen into place perfectly. Keeping certain pieces of information from Stefan would ensure that he was in for a shock. But her concern wasn't for him, or Elena for that matter, she was essentially doomed from the day she found out about her family history. But that didn't mean Katherine couldn't do anything about Olivia._

_And she was damn sure she was going to make sure this time, they would never be found. _

* * *

_So basically, Katherine has been kidnapping her way through the last 300 years, hiding her family from Klaus. She succeeds and when they pop out a kid, the cycle starts again. Klaus never quite manages to find the descendant in time, but when he does and finds out that Katherine has taken the newborn child he gets angry and kills or turns. Klaus however managed to get himself on Katherine's trail years ago, courtesy of John Gilbert, and ever since Katherine has been playing hide and seek, leading the Salvatores away from Elena to avoid attention falling on her. So really, were the Salvatores wrong in thinking Katherine wanted Elena dead or un-dead? Well let's see what happens in the next chapter – and just why does Klaus need a Pierce child? More importantly a _first born_ Pierce child._

_Thanks again for reading x_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** So here is the next chapter. Doesn't do much, well it does, subtly I guess, but I actually really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy reading. The next chapter we get back into the plot a little (ok well a lot I hope) so I want you to stick with me if you can.

Plus you can't hate me too much, there's some Damon/Livy bonding in this one...I know! Finally!

And as always, a massive thank you to Rika (Zoraya Windwalker) for her incredible beta services – god knows how she's managed it the way I've churned the chapters out in the past week! She has been such a help I can't even tell you!

So I'm done rambling...now on with the show.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

'_He's here, he wants her, he wants Livy, don't let him take her away from me, don't...please just...don't.'_

It was the first thing she said as she closed the door behind her, supporting herself up against it as though it was a miracle she even made it home.

There were five pairs of eyes focused on her, but it was only one pair that she really sought out. Much to Stefan's obvious displeasure.

Yet he didn't say a word, and simply watched uncomfortably as Damon helped her away from the door and over to where Jenna was sitting. Damon managed to pry the sleeping girl from Elena's arms giving her over to her aunt. Livy was quickly taken upstairs and put into the guest room to sleep until they could figure out their plan.

Emotional reunions between lovers old and new were completely forgotten as Elena sat rocking back and forth on the sofa, hands clasped in front of her mouth as if she was praying. Nobody dared to speak and only when Jenna had returned did the conversation begin again.

'When you say '_he_' I presume you mean...'

'Klaus, Jenna. He must have been here for a while,' elaborated Stefan, answering the question that was originally directed at Elena, 'And would somebody care to explain why I seem to be the last one to find out about this?' he asked pointing in the direction of the ceiling where Livy lay asleep.

The question was directed to Damon.

'Before you go and start with the accusations _Little Brother_, I was just as much in the dark as you, and when I did find out it wasn't like you were answering your phone, because oh, that's right, you went running off after Katherine _without me!_ A little hypocritical to be dishing out blame don't you think?'

Before Stefan got the chance to reply, Elena found herself in the middle of them both, pushing them apart – the distinct feeling of déjà vu coming over her.

'Now is not the time for this!' she cried looking from one to the other, 'my daughter is lying upstairs after being scared out of her mind at the hands of some psychotic vampire, I can't take you arguing about the situation when someone should be telling me what the hell is going on!'

Both Damon and Stefan stared fiercely at one another before Damon shook his head and gestured towards his brother, 'go ahead, be my guest, tell her all about your little rendezvous with our precious Katherine.'

Ric could see that Damon was on edge, the bitterness in his tone was unmistakeable and as Elena sat down next to Stefan as he began to tell her the story he'd just finished telling the rest of the people in the room, Ric thrust a large glass of bourbon into Damon's hand. The vampire gulped it down and nodded his silent thanks.

They all listened as Stefan raced on about what had happened in the past two weeks, how he eventually tracked Katherine down and what she told him. Elena took everything in and finally with a deep breath, responded with the only thing she could think of.

'We have to tell Matt.'

Stefan look confused as to what Matt Donovan had to do with anything but Damon interrupted his thoughts.

'No absolutely not Elena. He'll just go and tell Caroline who will go running her mouth off to her mother, you know _the Sheriff_? No doubt she will already know way to much as I'm guessing Caroline reported what happened at the mall and then what? We'll have the Council breathing down our necks. That is of course if Liz doesn't try and kill me first.'

Elena was frustrated at being told what to do again after years apart from these overbearing vampires.

'He deserves to know Damon. If it was your daughter wouldn't you...'

But he cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

'Don't even go there,' he almost spat. Even if she didn't know it, Elena shouldn't have brought something like that up to win him over.

As the penny finally dropped for Stefan that Matt was Livy's father he couldn't help but speak up for his brother.

'I have to agree with Damon.'

Everyone looked surprised, none more so than his brother who turned from his disagreement with Elena to face Stefan with his jaw hanging slack.

'Well wonders will never cease, it's only taken you 152 years.'

'Gloating is never attractive Damon,' piped up Jenna to everyone's surprise, 'and for the record I disagree with you both, Matt should know what his little girl is getting drawn into. Take it from someone who until about 48 hours ago was the same unsuspecting idiot with children who had been kept in the dark.'

'Exactly,' agreed Ric, earning a disapproving look from his wife, feeling the need to clarify, 'well except the _idiot_ part.'

Both Damon and Stefan were now clearly irritated by the resistance they seemed to be up against, and Jeremy too was notably very disturbed by the idea of letting Olivia's father in on their big secret.

'Look I understand it might put you all in danger,' reasoned Elena, 'but Matt is her father, and Caroline is smart, she'll know something is going on, she'll eventually figure it out.'

The very audible snort from Jeremy was complimented by Damon's restrained laughter.

'Elena are you forgetting I _know_ Caroline?' interjected the elder vampire, 'Let me tell you, Caroline has not changed my opinion, the only smart blonde I've ever met was Percy the golden retriever I had when I was 9. Broke my heart when he died.'

'Damon now is not the time for reminiscing about the past and your creepy attachment to your family dog,' muttered Ric who was by now on his third Scotch much to Jenna's chagrin, 'Stefan said that Klaus is here, Livy has already come face to face with him and we are no closer to having any kind of a plan at how to deal with that.'

'Katherine said...'

'I don't give a damn about what she said Stefan, that bitch is not to be trusted,' growled Damon who was pleased at the tender smile his vocal hatred for Katherine seemed to elicit in Elena, 'we don't even know why Klaus wants her precious offspring.'

'Can't we just hide Elena and Olivia?'

Jenna knew it was likely a ridiculous suggestion but she wasn't as clued up on this vampire thing as the rest of them – yet she didn't want them to overlook even a simple suggestion.

'He would find them eventually,' muttered Stefan dejectedly.

'Listen, I've spent the past six years being shipped around like lost baggage to protect my family, I'm not leaving until this is over with and that ancient Klaus guy is nothing more than a pile of ash,' Jeremy stated firmly with a bang of his fist on the coffee table, 'besides...' he added looking at Damon, '...I know you want nothing more than to personally stake that bitch yourself.'

'Yes Jeremy, thank you for that insightful input,' grumbled Damon shaking his head almost in embarrassment, 'it still leaves us no clearer as to how to make sure that _actually_ happens. So if anyone has anything useful to put on the table, I'm all ears.'

Elena was sitting trying to take everything in; when in reality all she wanted was to be sitting with her little girl in her arms. She'd already lost so much and she wasn't going to go through it again – yet she had no idea what to do.

'Listen, Katherine said...'

God she was tired of hearing that damn name and finally got the courage to speak up.

'Since when do you care about what Katherine said Stefan? She lied to you. You said she turned you and Damon to look out for her descendants. Don't you think if she really wanted that she would have told you long before now? You know, before she let Damon go half out of his mind with trying to get her out of that tomb? She said it herself; you weren't exactly inconspicuous about the supernatural havoc you wreaked in this town.'

She knew she was being bitter but Elena was tired of having her life turned upside down. And regardless of what had happened the previous night with Damon, she wasn't going to let either him or Stefan become engaged in some other scheme involving her great, great vampire grandmother. It was only going to end in bloodshed.

'Elena, I know you don't trust her, and honestly, right now I know you don't trust _me_,' Stefan couldn't make out the look she was giving him in response to his last statement, there was a time she'd trusted him above anyone, 'but if this was the reason that I was cursed all those years ago then I'm going to protect you. You and your daughter. And if I have no other options then I'm going to have to take what Katherine told me to be true.'

Elena looked to Damon for some reassurance, but he still seemed to be verging on the precipice of mildly pissed off to incandescent with rage.

'Damon what do you think?'

He looked amused that she would even think to ask his opinion but softened somewhat at the gesture.

'I think we need to stick together if we're all going to get out of this alive. And I'm sorry Jenna, but sending Elena off somewhere with Livy just won't work. If what Katherine says is to be believed then Klaus will find them eventually. I agree we shouldn't just rule out what Katherine has told Stefan, but I'm also not just going to sit around and wait for her to show up with all the answers. I can't promise I won't end up killing her before she can tell us. I think Elena and Olivia should stay here while we try to figure out a plan.'

'Of course she can stay here,' replied Ric, 'but Jenna you need to take the kids and go. Stay with my sister for a while. I can't risk this Klaus punk taking a supernatural hissy fit at not getting what he wants and just making off with one of our own.'

Jenna was looking amongst the rest of the people in the room and could tell that they would all likely side with her husband, but she was having none of it.

'Ric I'm not going anywhere. I'd be just as much in danger leaving and being used as some kind of bait as I would staying here with you and having the protection you can give me and the kids. Besides, I think I've used up most of my '_Your brother's an ass_' overnight stays for the foreseeable future.'

'Jenna please...'

'No Ric, I'm staying here.'

Damon felt particularly uncomfortable at the idea of having four kids in a house to protect from some supposed psycho child snatcher, but Jenna wasn't as clueless about the mind of a killer using loved ones as bait – it was probably something to do with that psychology degree people used to tell her was useless.

'Well you two can argue about that later, but in the meantime, Elena, do you agree? Will you stay here until we figure this out?'

Damon waited expectantly for her answer, watching as the despair of the situation slowly consumed her. She looked up at him though with determination in her eyes.

'I'll stay but my conditions are the same. Matt needs to know.'

All three vampires sighed and shook their heads, Damon taking to pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

'Fine, but whatever happens, this one is on you Elena.'

She nodded mildly, glad that she finally had control over something in this crazy situation. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell Matt. She didn't want to do it alone, but the idea of taking a vampire along with her for some kind of 'show and tell' was about as likely at that minute as Klaus deciding to just abandon his plans to steal her daughter.

'Ok, well I'm going to need to pack some things for Livy and me, although I don't want to leave her on her own right now.'

'Go with Stefan and Jeremy. I'll stay here and keep watch.'

Elena couldn't decipher the tone in his voice, but that aside, he looked far from happy. But if there was anyone right now she trusted to keep Livy safe it was him. And she had to think about protecting Jenna and her babies too.

'Ok, I guess,' was her confused reply.

Stefan nodded and walked towards the front door.

'Jeremy and I will wait in your car,' and with that they both left.

Elena looked back into the room and found Damon was nowhere to be seen.

'He went outside,' Jenna explained, seeing Elena's anxious stare.

* * *

Elena nodded at her aunt and followed Damon outside to find him sitting staring off into space. She sat down next to him but he didn't turn to look at her.

'Do we need to talk about this?' she asked him tentatively, not knowing what she should be doing.

'Talk about what? The crazy vampires after your kid? The return of St. Stefan? Or us? I'd choose wisely if I were you.'

She reached for his hand and let out a small sigh of relief when he didn't flinch or move away.

'Damon, you came here because you were looking for your brother. And he's back, that's a good thing. And we at least know something we didn't about what Katherine is up to, whether that's good or bad, at least we have something to work with. What I don't have answers for is what just happened in there with us. It's like nothing ever happened last night – I don't want to pretend it didn't. So if you're worried about Stefan being back then don't. I'm going to tell him.'

'No Elena – don't. That's really not one of your more clever ideas.'

Her visible surprise clearly left Damon wanting to explain further.

'As much as revelling in my brother's heartache would make me deliriously happy, if we have any chance of overcoming this threat, there can't be any chinks in our armour. And you know I'm right.'

'So correct me if I'm wrong, but you want me to lie to him?'

'Not so much lie, but perhaps be economical with the truth?'

She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'You vampires and your stupid need to blur the lines between truth and lie – it's all the same in the end Damon,' she complained.

Damon shook his head and helped her to her feet, bringing her close enough for him to feel her breath on his skin. He had fought hard to ignore his feelings but now, after the last night, he'd be damned if he was going to open himself up to Elena just to then lose her all over again.

'Elena I know, but I'm not going to put my sibling rivalry above the safety of you or Olivia. Besides, keeping it a secret keeps things..._interesting_.'

His flirty eye thing had no effect on her this time to his clear disappointment.

'There is nothing interesting about this situation Damon,' it was almost as if she was giving him a telling-off like he was a child, even though it amused him, 'all I'm saying is that I've put my cards on the table. It's not about making a choice this time. If Stefan had come back instead of you, I wouldn't be running back to him ok? I just wanted you to know that. As much as I trust you, I want you to be able to trust me too.'

The intensity of her stare almost caught him off guard and he pulled her into his arms, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head.

'I know, and I do.'

The words were murmured into her hair but she still heard them all the same.

'I shouldn't keep them waiting; take care of Livy won't you?'

'You know I will. And do me a favour?'

'Well that depends on what it is...' she replied cautiously.

'Just stay close to Jeremy. Not that I'm saying Stefan isn't on Team Elena, but Jeremy most definitely _is_ and if you factor in him being on the human stuff and that I _trained_ him...' he left out the silent _'if anything happens_' but she understood his meaning and nodded with a smile.

'Ok, I'll be back soon, I promise.'

And with that she left him alone with his thoughts.

After Stefan's revelations he was livid. Not because Katherine had told him her version of the truth all those years ago when she came to Mystic Falls, but because she had let _him_ run around on a wild goose chase trying to set her free when all that time he was drawing attention to himself and could really have just been leading Klaus straight to Elena. He had no idea what Klaus even wanted a Pierce child for; no-one seemed to know except the man himself. Although he was no man in Damon's eyes – whatever reasons he had they were undoubtedly too horrendous to mention. Damon may have been a lot of things in his time, a murderer the most repulsive of them all, yet in all those years he had never hurt or taken advantage of a child. It was almost an unwritten rule amongst vampires.

And somehow he found himself at the door of the guest bedroom where Olivia lay asleep. Or so he thought.

'Is that you Damon?'

He had no clue what to do as the little girl sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

'Uh, yeah, it is,' was all he managed to get out as he went inside the room and sat by the bed to face the little girl.

He had no idea what the bond between mother and child was like but he could understand the feeling of having someone depend on you, of having someone to take care of. Sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday he was tending to his little brother's scraped knees.

'Where's my mommy?'

'She'll be back soon, you should probably go back to sleep.'

Livy shook her head and he couldn't mistake the look of fear on her tiny features.

'Why don't you want to go back to sleep?' he asked tentatively, having no idea how to deal with this situation appropriately.

'Because I see him...when I close my eyes. He said he wants me to go with him.'

'Livy I want you to listen to me, it's very important ok?...' satisfied with the wary nod of her head he moved closer to the bed and moved the stray strands of hair from her petite face so she could see his eyes properly, '...I'm going to make sure that never happens ok? And if you ever see him again I need you to yell as loud as you can.'

'But what if you're not close enough to hear me?'

Aside from the fact he had exceptional hearing even for a vampire, he was planning on never being that far from where she or her mother were anyway.

'I'll still hear you Livy – I promise.'

She nodded her head and smiled.

'Livy, did he say anything else to you? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to but it's very important if you know something else that might help me find him.'

She shook her head and having not dealt with a crying child in over 160 something years he was almost terrified of the look on her face.

'He just kept telling me I was special and that it wouldn't work without me. I don't want to be special Damon, I want to stay here with my mommy and...' with that she started crying again and crawled over the bed covers before hanging herself around his neck laying sobs and tears all over his shirt.

He stood there in a state of shock, wondering how the sight would have looked to Elena or Jenna had they come through the door at that moment. But there was something familiar in the little girls hug, and he recognised it almost instantly. It had the same honest and warm feeling as her mother's embrace and he found himself holding the little girl to him, one arm across her back, the other pressed to the back of her head.

'It'll be ok, shh. Everything will be ok.'

If only his conscience would let him compel her to believe him. But Elena would probably drive a stake through his heart herself if he ever even tried. He heard the footsteps coming down the hall and quickly placed Livy back down on the bed, thankfully she had stopped crying.

'Is everything ok in here?'

He looked up to see Jenna standing there with Charlotte by the hand.

'I think we're all good, aren't we Livy?'

The little girl looked up at Damon and smiled before nodding emphatically.

'Good, because this little terror has been asking to come see you. So you can play in here until dinner time ok?'

Livy brightened up as her cousin bounded onto the bed and collapsed into a fit of the giggles. Satisfied that they were safe both Damon and Jenna left the room.

'You're good with her.'

That surprised Damon.

'I wouldn't read too much into it. She was just upset.'

'Maybe, but you don't strike me as the tissues and issues type, so thank you.'

Damon smiled as they reached the kitchen and Jenna returned to making something for them all to have for dinner.

'Just don't tell anybody, I have a badass reputation to uphold.'

Jenna snorted out loud and raised her eyebrows at Damon, mumbling 'got it' before returning her attention to the chopping board.

'So did Olivia say anything else about our unwelcome visitor?'

'Not really, except that she was special and that something wouldn't work without her.'

'Well if that's not super creepy then I don't know what is. Do you have any idea what it means?'

Damon gave up watching Jenna wrestle with chopping an onion, trying and failing not to cry.

'Good god woman, why does Ric ever let you loose in the kitchen?'

'Because his cooking is worse, and you didn't answer my question Damon...do you know what it means? What Klaus said to Olivia?'

Damon looked up from the chopping board and wondered if lying was the better option, but he figured she'd been lied to enough for the past however many years.

'I think the _something_ might be a spell but what for, I honestly have no idea.'

'Well if it's a spell then I'm glad I called in reinforcements.'

Both Damon and Jenna looked up from the kitchen to see Ric standing there with someone else Damon hadn't clapped eyes on in six years and honestly, it was nowhere near long enough. Silently cursing the fact he hadn't brought any Advil with him he managed to grit out the only thing he could that was on the tip of his tongue.

'_Bonnie_.'

* * *

_So...what did you think? Please don't hate me for Bonnie...I will try to make her more likeable (although it is hard!). And I'll give you a clue, she's definitely on their side. So that's a good thing right?x_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** I feel like I owe you all such a huge apology here because after checking my last update I realize it's been almost 6 months since I last updated. I was concentrating so much on my other fics that I kind of got a little lost with this. BUT with the fact that Klaus is about to appear on the show I am hoping this will help me along (and is actually what inspired this chapter – even if it will be another 2 or 3 chapters before I introduce him in this).

Now this chapter doesn't go into the plot (which was my original intention) but is more about the relationships and to clear up some things between Elena and Stefan. I promise all you Delena fans that you will like the end of this chapter (well I hope so anyways!) Please be mindful of the rating of this fic!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And as always, a MASSIVE thank you to Rika (Zoraya Windwalker) for her beta services – she really knows my characters so well and helps with these fics more than she realises. A shout out too to my fellow authors Babi. and LastDayOfMagic – you really should read their fics. Babi. does some incredible human stories which are for the true romantics amongst us. And LastDayOfMagic has researched her supernatural side of things and the history behind it to come up with some really cool ideas for the Originals and their back stories. Seriously, I am so jealous of her imagination! So yeah, get reading! :)

Thank you once again for reading and for being so patient.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

Damon could really be doing without this.

There were two kidnapping, homicidal vampires on the loose, a little girl who was terrified out of her mind at being taken away from her mother and to top it all off he had very recently slept with said little girl's mother-come-ex-girlfriend-of-his-now-not-so-missing-Brother.

He didn't need to add Bonnie to the mix to feel like he was dealing with the headache to end all other headaches.

'Why is she here?' he asked, directing the question at Alaric who looked at him blankly as though it should have been obvious.

'Well, she's here because I asked her to come.'

Damon groaned, realising he wasn't going to get anything that remotely resembled a straight answer.

'Great, then _you_ can ask her to _leave_ too.'

The vampire turned to look at the Witch suspiciously – forgetting the fact they were never really BFFs, having a Witch crawl out of the woodwork at a time of complete supernatural uncertainty was rather convenient if you asked him.

Yet she looked the exact same as she did 6 years ago – long dark hair, unflattering flowery t-shirts and a bunch of hippy jewellery. She even had the makings of a nostalgia inducing, filthy scowl on her face.

When Damon last saw her, she had agreed to Stefan's heartfelt pleas to protect Elena at all costs while he looked on helpless, completely unable to support his Brother's views and with no bond of friendship with the Witch to rely on or trust.

Logically Damon _knew_ that in some creepy way Bonnie would feel bound to her promise to his Brother (in the same way as _he_ had felt bound to protect _her_ family upon the promise of Emily saving Katherine far too long ago for him to really want to remember). Yet Damon was on edge, and he made no move to accept Bonnie as a non-threat.

'Nice to see you too Damon. You know, I really missed fixing these supernatural messes you and your evil alter ego manage to find yourself in.'

'Oh well, would you look at that - my day is complete. Bonnie Bennett has accused me of evil. Now again, _leave_.'

The last sentence was muttered through gritted teeth and Ric had nothing better up his sleeve but to try the most obvious explanation.

'Damon, she's here to help.'

Alaric's plea seemed to spark some kind of movement in Damon's head.

'I don't _need_ her help,' he bit out, still standing behind the kitchen island with Jenna to his side, mid-slice with a knife, 'it's because of _her_ I've been on a crash diet for the last _six_ years.'

Bonnie prefaced her reply with a highly audible snort.

'_You're_ trying to tell _me_ that you haven't fed from a _human_ in the last six years?'

Damon glowered openly at Bonnie, irritated by the broad smirk he could tell she was dying to show, instead choosing to hide it behind an icy, yet disbelieving expression. He relented, slightly (if only to piss her off).

'Well, not _exactly_ – certainly not any _innocent_ ones anyway,' he hid away a grimace of his own, thinking about the time he and Jeremy had been somewhere in the back of beyond, no blood banks within a 50 mile radius and with no other option for feeding except from a guy they found in some alleyway about to rape a 15 year old girl, 'that was the deal wasn't it Bonnie? No _innocent_ people.'

Bonnie realised Damon had told her that he'd drawn blood from, and possibly even killed (she was too scared to ask for that clarification) a human. Yet she simply met his glare and nodded.

'And it still is – trust you to find a loophole. You better watch your step Damon, especially now that I'm back in town.'

'I will, but just so you know, I have a clear conscience, Judgy.'

Bonnie was unable to focus on anyone other than Damon, trying to get a measure of just exactly what kind of vampire she had on her hands after all these years. It was going to be difficult enough for her to trust any of them (she mentally included Jeremy, even though she trusted him the most despite him being the youngest vampire in the group).

'Well a clear conscience is usually the sign of a bad memory Damon. I remember though.'

Damon sighed and gestured for Bonnie to sit down at the kitchen table, ignoring the look of passing annoyance on Ric's face that the vampire had made himself quite at home.

'Can we just put our differences behind us? It's been a long day. I'm running out of patience and one-liners. Why. Are. You. _Here_?'

Bonnie stared at him.

'I'm _here_ to figure out what's going on.'

Damon shook his head, turned to Ric and Jenna who were continuing to make dinner together yet listening in intently to the conversation going on in front of them, before he turned back to look at Bonnie, realising he had no other option but to take any help that was on offer.

'You want to help us figure this shit out? Well join the fucking queue.'

* * *

Elena hadn't uttered a word in the short car journey back to her home. She could sense Stefan giving her sideward glances from behind where she sat at the steering wheel but she chose to focus on the road ahead, mentally planning the things she needed to take back to Jenna's.

As her house came into view and Stefan parked the car in the driveway she wished she could feel sad about leaving her home, even if only for a short period. Too much had happened there, and the memory of Miranda and Grayson had slowly been eroded by the unbearable things that had taken place behind the front door, the murder of Uncle John by Katherine being one of the bloodier memories.

'Ok, let's get this over with then,' she muttered, trying hard not to slam the door of her car.

'Do you need our help or do you just want us to keep a look out?'

Elena smiled at Jeremy, wondering just how he became so grown up despite being sixteen forever.

'Your speed would be an advantage but I don't know where everything is so maybe you and Stefan could just watch the house. And try not to look too obvious either – I was already the shame of the neighbourhood being a teenage mother, I don't need them talking about me for having shady characters lurking at all the exits too. The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves.'

Elena turned her annoyed glance towards Stefan who simply nodded at her, never opening his mouth to speak.

With that Elena rushed upstairs to Olivia's room to begin packing, watched by Jeremy who simply blew out some hot air and shook his head.

'She is _not_ happy with you is she?' he practically sing-songed.

Stefan glanced up from looking at a few picture frames, furrowed his brow and drew in a sharp breath.

'Shut up Jeremy.'

Jeremy wandered through the house to the back patio doors to stand watch, laughing to himself as he went. Forget the impending arrival of Klaus, he'd be making the popcorn and selling the tickets for the likely showdown between Stefan and Elena (when his sister actually got around to talking to him that was).

* * *

The journey back to Jenna and Ric's was just as uneventful as the outward journey, except Elena was noticeably more anxious at being away from her little girl for so long, so much so that when Stefan took her car keys from her to drive, she didn't even protest – unlike Jeremy who reminded Elena several times whilst hauling her seven bags of luggage into the trunk of the car that she needn't bring everything including the kitchen sink. The reassurances from her little brother that the stay at Jenna's wouldn't be a permanent one did little to ease her anxiety.

'Shut up Jeremy. I have a five year old, most of this is hers.'

Her brother simply grumbled at once again being told to keep his mouth shut and heaved the rest of the bags into the car.

The moment Elena set one foot out of the car back at Jenna and Ric's she was met with Olivia racing into her arms.

'Oh, woah there little lady. How did you know I was back?' she asked, carefully surveying Livvy's face for any sign of the emotional child she'd left earlier that that afternoon.

'Damon told me he heard the car,' she gushed, reattaching her arms around Elena's neck who swiftly lifted her up and spotted Damon leaning casually against the side of the door frame. He was smiling at least, which Elena was thankful for. At least that extremely troubled look he was sporting earlier hadn't made a reappearance – that look did nothing to settle her nerves _at all_.

She stood in the front yard as Stefan and Jeremy hauled the bags into the house, both Jenna and Ric looking at each other wondering where in the hell they were going to find space for it all before helping them get the luggage inside.

Elena swung Livvy from side to side, thankful she was fairly quiet and hadn't started asking all sorts of questions about why they would be staying with Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric – although Elena figured the novelty of constant playmates and family who worshipped the ground the little girl walked on would take a while to wear off and lead into that kind of inquisition.

So she just stood there and made the most of the time with Livvy.

She didn't notice Damon advancing towards them, casually glancing from one side of the yard to the other, checking to see who was around or lurking in the shadows (it was almost seven in the evening by then).

'I hate to interrupt but maybe we should move this inside.'

Elena looked up to him and saw that tense look was back, the one that made her infinitely scared simply because he was. Damon didn't _do_ scared, not even on his worst days.

Elena sighed, pulled Livvy up to balance her on her hip and moved to go inside. The hand that she felt run across her back, pulling both her and her daughter under the crook of his arm made her feel just that little bit _better_.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair – forgetting the fact that it was a struggle to fit seven people and four children around a dinner table; nobody seemed to want to talk about _anything_ at all. Well, except for Charlotte who kept asking Stefan why he looked so moody and Livvy who insisted Damon be the one to cut her chicken into edible bite-size pieces. The only thing more eerie than the silence hanging over them was the '_sure thing sweetie_' that came out of Damon's mouth in response to the little girl – causing everyone to stop eating in order to watch this extremely unusual event and for Bonnie to near choke on her chow mein.

Elena had just finished putting the last of the Chinese take-out in the trash when she was cornered in the kitchen by Stefan.

'I was hoping I would get a chance to speak to you alone.'

He looked concerned but worse than that, Elena could clearly see the hope in his eyes that the conversation would turn out well – and Elena couldn't promise that at all. They all left her and if Damon was to be believed, it had been Stefan's idea. And she couldn't ever imagine being so close to someone who was so willing to run away so quickly – even if it was under the false idea that it would protect her in the long run. Even putting all that to one side, it had been six years – the simple fact was that she was over him.

'Well here I am, what do you want to talk about?' trying to feign some ignorance, she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

'I guess, we could start with Olivia – that is a _big_ surprise.'

Elena nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

'She was for me too – when I found out I was pregnant I didn't exactly handle it all that well. But I got used to the idea and if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have been lucky enough to have her now.'

'I guess not.'

Elena decided then, as she saw Stefan still struggling to understand, that she needed to be clearer with him about just why she felt that way.

'I don't want this to sound harsh Stefan but now I know what it's like to be a parent, I can't imagine _not_ being one. If you had stayed I'm not sure having a family would ever have been in my plans. I know that might hurt but it's the truth and things happen for a reason Stefan.'

Stefan rolled his head back into a nod, the subtext being all too clear for him.

'So what you're _really_ saying is that you've put the past in the past and that's where you want it to stay?'

Elena would have had to have been heartless (or a vampire) to feel nothing for him in that moment. Although she only confirmed with a nod what he likely already knew, it was still hard to see the realisation dawn on his face. It also made her realise that Damon was absolutely right in that he couldn't know about what happened between them. It would only devastate him and with everything that was headed their way, they couldn't afford any weak links. She took his hands into her own and held them tight.

'Ok well, I knew I couldn't just come back here and expect things to be like they were but...'

'No Stefan you can't,' she interrupted, unable now to understand why he would say such a thing, 'you came back here to _protect_ me – even if I felt differently you would still have no intention of staying around if somehow I come out of this alive would you? I mean you can't stay, people are going to start asking questions about your aging and I'm not prepared to leave my home, _Livvy's_ home. '

Stefan sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen door. She mentally cursed having let her mouth run away with her like that (especially considering how hypocritical she felt, it's not as though the situation with Damon was any different really).

'Elena you have to know that none of this is what I wanted.'

She could at least nod at that – even though it didn't make anything remotely better.

'I know,' she said, before thinking again, shaking her head and trying to smile, 'look I'm sorry. This isn't helping. Let's just get along the best we can. I promise not to be so closed off – I'm just having a hard time with all of this new information; it's not you, it's me.'

She inwardly cringed at saying such an overly used excuse, but it seemed to pass unnoticed by her ex.

'Really it's ok. I know what happened when I left hurt you and you've got a completely different life now. I'm not looking to intrude I promise, I just want to see you and Olivia safe.'

Stefan could tell this was all too much for Elena and saved her the ordeal of having to formulate a reply by continuing, 'I'm going to go stay at your house tonight if that's ok. There isn't much room here and someone should be keeping a look out there. If you see Damon, tell him to call me.'

'Of course,' she replied, agreeing to him keeping watch at her house.

Satisfied with her reply, Stefan turned to leave before Elena came to her senses and ran over to him to give him a hug.

'I'm so glad you're ok. I really was so worried when Damon told me you were missing.'

He returned her embrace and mumbled somewhat into her ear.

'I'm sorry I caused such an upset, it was a bit idiotic to run off like that – just don't tell my brother I said that.'

'I won't,' she smiled, sensing some of the tension between them both having eased slightly, 'thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then for group brainstorming.'

He waved slightly and nodded before heading out. Elena let go of the breath she felt she'd been holding through the entire conversation – only to have the shit scared out of her the next moment as Damon appeared through the back door and hung his head over her shoulder.

'Well we all know he's a fucking idiotic martyr running off on his own. I don't _need_ him to _admit_ it to know it's true.'

'Can you just drop it Damon?' she sighed, not being in the mood to transgress to six years ago where she was stuck as the rope in the Salvatore brothers' game of tug of war, ' I don't care if he's been an idiot all along, I really just...I don't _fucking_ care. He's upset, I'm on edge and my little girl is through in the den playing twister without a single clue of the price on her head! I'm just done telling your brother that I'm done with the past, please don't make me say it all over again to you.'

Elena practically fired the last plate into the dishwasher and slammed it shut as she let herself get worked up again by Damon choosing to focus on things that were really unimportant now. She frantically moved around in the kitchen to keep herself occupied, muttering to herself and practically ignoring Damon's presence.

'Well that was a little rude. Here I am...'

And with that she threw down her dish cloth and advanced at him, right arm outstretched, finger in a point at the end.

'Yes here you _are..._' God she was tired of going over this old ground '...you're here _now_ and the next thing I know I'm acting the most mentally unbalanced I've ever been in my life. I'm rude to Stefan, I've practically _ignored_ my brother since he came back. God, _Bonnie_ was here earlier and I could barely utter three words to her over dinner. And yet _here. you. are_. Doing what exactly? Trying to make me feel better? Because you're _not_.'

He was just about to attempt to bring Elena back to reality with a few choice words of his own but with one quick breath she was off ranting again.

'Damon it's tearing me apart from the inside out because you're here but only because you were looking for Stefan and you've only stuck around now because Olivia and I are in danger. But when all is said and done you're not going to stay are you? I mean, what am I thinking? You _can't_.Because that is the _exact_ same damn excuse I just used to explain to Stefan why we're never going to work and how I'm over him. Yet here I am, involved in _something _with you, knowing the situation isn't really any different but something keeps pushing me towards you – and we only slept together a little less than twenty four hours ago. It's insane. I don't trust myself, I don't trust myself with you and I _hate_ it. I really _hate_...'

Elena had no time to react because his lips were on hers and she was being backed up into the store cupboard in Ric and Jenna's kitchen, with Damon slamming the door behind them.

'Really?' he asked, mumbling the words on her mouth as the kissing just didn't stop, 'you hate _what_?'

The noises became muffled and she could barely see anything in the darkness, but she could _feel_ him. One hand in her hair, the other on her waist pulling her in to him she had trouble thinking about just what exactly she'd been trying to say to him, 'I don't...'

..._remember._

Her thoughts trailed off as Damon pulled her hips even further into him so that she could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her, resulting in that last attempt at an angry response to push him away instead dissipating into nothing more than a rather pathetic '_ohmygod_' coming out in one long breathy exhalation.

Elena tried again (in her head at least) to push him off and to tell him she was pissed off with...well, _everything_, but her resolve disappeared pretty much the moment she felt Damon's right hand move hard up against the apex of her legs, followed by the button on her jeans popping open.

'Why do you always need to have answers Elena? This doesn't need to be so complicated.'

His mouth was running kisses up her neck as she gripped his shoulders tightly, welcoming having some clear air to breath (and to think).

'Maybe it's because...' she paused for breath, feeling the zipper that belonged to her jeans make its way south, '..._because_ I'm _responsible_ for a child, and I need to put her first.'

He'd switched to the other side of her neck by that time and she had allowed one arm to fall down and hold him tighter to her.

'That doesn't mean you don't get to have something for yourself every once in a while. Just, I don't know...' he whispered, finally reattaching his lips with hers and allowing his hand to find its way inside her jeans, '..._go with it_.'

The sound of his low, husky voice combined with the way his fingers deftly pushed her underwear aside to trail a line along her opening was all it took to convince her to just _be there_ in the moment. With the way Damon had her pressed up against the shelves, and the way his fingers had found their way _inside_ her, Elena felt herself being in danger of losing all control over herself. They kissed hungrily, pawing at every bit of bare flesh they could reach, desperate to take advantage of being alone. Barely able to see each other it made the whole situation and atmosphere all the more heated.

Her brain scrambled the moment that Damon's thumb started to massage her bundle of nerves while his fingers continued to move in and out of her. It vaguely crossed her mind that Damon had defiantly made it to second base with her in her aunt's kitchen _cupboard_, amongst the cereal boxes.

'Wait, Damon, wait,' she pulled away, her hands pushing him away slightly, but not enough for him to withdraw from her, only succeeding in him stopping his ministrations, 'what if someone walks in on us?'

He quickly resituated them against the door (which thankfully closed from the inside) and resumed the movements of his fingers inside her.

'Well I'll hear them,' he smirked against her lips, tapping his left ear with his free hand, 'and I'll cover your mouth so they can't hear your moans of course.'

And with that he grabbed one of her hands and forced it against the zipper of his jeans so she could _feel_ just how much he _wanted_ her. That was all it took to get Elena to pull downwards and force her fingers inside to really _feel_ him.

Breaking away from her mouth Damon moved along her jaw, placing rough kisses as he went, working his way down her neck. Elena wasn't afraid of his fangs, she'd known for too long what he is, and she trusted his control (the previous night reinforced that completely). To help, she moved her head to the side giving him easier access as his aftershave faintly becomes more apparent. He smelled so good that it was like a rush of adrenalin when she moved back quickly to kiss his lips again. Elena did her best to meet his aggressive kisses, standing on tip-toes to reach his face, all the while pulling her slender fingers up and down on him beneath his boxer shorts.

Damon growled in appreciation, one set of his fingers buried deep inside her while the others were buried in her hair. Elena felt the hand in her hair move downward and could feel the buttons on her shirt pop open but the silky material stayed over her shoulders, Damon clearly content with simply being able to feel her smooth, tight skin more freely as his hand moved around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her in closer.

Satisfied with the semi-removal of her clothes, Damon continued to kiss her, his hand wandering from her face, over her breasts and then back down her stomach. But the hand continued to travel down until it hooked into a belt loop and her jeans were soon pooling somewhere around her lower legs and in an unconscious movement, she stepped out of them entirely. In between gasping for breath as Damon moved his fingers faster inside of her, Elena whined at his touch. She managed to force his own jeans down and soon enough they were around his knees too, swiftly followed by his boxers.

'_You make me so crazy_...' he leaned in to whisper in her ear as he removed his hand from below and slid inside Elena, '..._I'm going to make you go crazy too_.'

With the sudden gasp that escaped her lips he started to thrust into Elena, slow yet hard, with each movement eliciting a groan of appreciation from her. He started to quicken his pace as Elena clamped down on him, gripping his shoulders tightly for leverage as his hands held a tight grip on her thighs, hauling her up against the door.

'Seriously Damon we can't...oh, _god_,' she tried to desperately find her senses but when his fingers snaked down between them to rest between her legs, playing with her sensitive folds, she lost all train of thought.

'Five minutes, Elena,' he muttered, 'just...five minutes for ourselves in this madness.'

She nodded furiously as he played her like an instrument, making her vocals descend into nothing more than strained gasps for air. She felt dizzy with pleasure as she allowed herself to remove one of her arms from his shoulders, forcing it through her hair, gripping it tightly as if to hold her head up for much needed air. Damon took one look at her and knew she was on the brink of orgasm – so he angled himself slightly further away from her, being able to see in the darkness the way he was plunging in and out of her, which was enough to send an electric shock of unmentionable pleasure to the pit of his abdomen. The pace increased again and with a furious movement of his fingers against her clit combined with the way he was slamming himself into her like there was no tomorrow, she came in a blur of stars and fire, wrenching her body into his.

Damon felt himself tighten and suddenly released in an explosion of excitement, forcing her up and down on him so quickly he momentarily forgot she was human and perhaps could not handle this particular display of his strength.

But as he felt her rest her head into his neck, leaving a few tender kisses on his shoulder he knew she was alright – and he simply lowered her back to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

'That wasn't quite five minutes,' she mumbled, smiling into body.

He couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to avoid the awkwardness that he knew could easily have come between them.

'Give a guy a break, we're in a store cupboard – you were the one who was conscious about uninvited interruptions...'

Gently extricating her from his hold, he could see the distinct blush on cheeks and could hear the way her blood hummed in her veins and arteries. Instead of hunger he felt complete satisfaction.

'...I think you've become awfully critical for a woman who's been lacking in sexual satisfaction for a few years.'

Elena shrugged whilst she pulled her jeans back up, but gave him a coy smile, not rising to his bait.

'I just prefer quality over quantity _Romeo_.'

Having suitably repositioned their clothing into their correct places, Damon stood still to look at her one last time before exiting the cupboard.

'I'm not sorry about this. I know you think about all the complications and everything that this means or _doesn't_, but I'm done with regrets. I will not regret you Elena.'

She inhaled deeply and tried to figure out the deeper meaning behind his words.

'I know you say that now but what if something happens and...'

'Stop.'

He put his finger to her lips and stopped her mid-sentence.

'I won't let anything happen to you or your daughter. I promise. And once we've dealt with _he who shall not be named_ and that other _bitch_, we'll figure it all out, ok?'

She nodded dumbly and pulled him in for a hug.

'Thank you, I needed this – a timeout. Even before all this craziness, I needed it. I did tell you I missed you.'

'I know you did. And I missed you too, I just didn't realise how much until I came back.'

Elena leaned back from him and studied his eyes, those deep yet icy blue eyes that she always felt unnerved at finding were pinned on her. This time, she felt at ease.

'You're back now and that's all that matters – without knowing what lies ahead, I need you now more than ever.'

'Hey,' he almost shook her as if to shake the thought from her head, 'just because you should live like there is no tomorrow, doesn't mean there won't be.'

Damon pressed a kiss to her forehead and satisfied he couldn't hear anyone in the kitchen, he exited the cupboard.

'Coast's clear,' he whispered back into the cupboard where Elena waited for his signal, 'try not to look like you've just had the best sex of your life.'

Elena rolled her eyes and sneaked out of the darkness and into the kitchen to find him smirking, leaning against the kitchen counter.

'You're unbelievable,' she muttered, shaking her head but smiling reluctantly at him (whilst trying to check her reflection in the chrome refrigerator.

'Of course I am, why else would you have sex with me in a kitchen cupboard?'

And with that he flounced off in look of Alaric's drink cabinet for a stiff drink leaving Elena to ponder the answer to that very (albeit rhetorical no doubt) question.

* * *

_So there we go, Elena and Damon in a store cupboard. Fun times? What do you think?_

_Now, I've not addressed the way they feel about each other in an overly vocal way (e.g. I love you's etc) but their connection will undoubtedly grow and we will see how things develop. I am not going to rush this because quite simply, I don't buy into that falling in love so instantly with these two characters. It's a slow burn, and one that I love to write and think about. But what do YOU think?_

_So yeah, thanks again for reading and I would be delighted to hear from those people who have stuck with this fic and been so patient with me. Thank you, x x x_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Lineage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** Oooooh what's this? A semi-quick update? Can you believe it? What is the world coming to? But yeah, I'm focused now on where I want this to go – meaning I know who's going to live and who's going to die (and when I say die, I mean permanently folks). So yes, there will be character deaths but not for another few chapters yet. I'd be interested to hear your guesses about who is going to kick the proverbial bucket!

This chapter doesn't go into the plot (the next one does that) but this is a very important chapter because here we see Matt's reaction to finding out the truth about what is going on with his daughter. It also starts to bring up a tiny bit of conflict in Damon and Elena's relationship, just a little though. It kind of builds on what I'd set up in the last chapter about Elena's reluctance in getting involved with either of the brother's again. But don't worry, it's just a passing thing that doesn't hold the full focus of the chapter.

Beware, there is both a Twilight and Buffy reference in this chapter – I couldn't resist. I must add I am not a Twilight fan but have read the books. And quite honestly I think there is nothing that else that defines late 90s pop culture better than Buffy the Vampire Slayer!

Thank you to Rika (Zoraya Windwalker) for her beta services (she's crazy and I love her – AND her fics!) And of course another recommendation to read my fellow authors' Babi. and LastDayOfMagic work – you won't be disappointed!

Thank you once again for reading and for being so patient.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

By the time everyone had gone to bed and Livy had been tucked in under the covers of her mother's bed in the guestroom, Elena was completely worn out. Needing a moment to herself, she padded down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. She would have been shocked to see him sitting at the kitchen table with a Scotch in hand if it hadn't happened so many times before in the past. So she just grabbed a glass, and treated herself to a healthy measure from the bottle still on the table own and sat herself down at the opposite end of the table from him. Noticing the distance she put between them he smirked awkwardly and downed his drink.

'Bored with me already?'

She gave him a tired smirk, unable to find the energy for anything else.

'No, nothing like that. Livy has a habit of waking up and wandering downstairs when she knows I have guests. I just don't want her to see anything she's not used to. Not yet anyway.'

'So you make a habit of inviting random men back to your house? Or, your aunt's house...'

He trailed off when he saw her move closer and perch herself on his lap, winding her arms around his neck.

'You know, there are two other perfectly suitable chairs _next_ to me that you could have sat on.'

She nodded in agreement and took a sip from her glass, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it made its way down her throat before she replied.

'True, but today has been such a long day and I didn't think you would mind.'

'I don't,' he practically whispered, 'this is...'

'...weird?' she interjected, making herself more comfortable.

Damon shook his head and pulled her closer into him.

'I was going to go with _nice_ but you may have a point.'

Elena sipped at her drink and appreciated the feel of his fingers, trailing slowly up the small of her back and then down again. It scared her how comfortable it felt and she just didn't want to become too attached to something that she simply wouldn't be able to keep – so she changed the subject.

'So, you and Bonnie got reacquainted while I was gone earlier. I'm guessing it didn't go as badly as I'd expect.'

It was a deflection tactic, but if Damon could tell that he wasn't about to call her out on it.

'You could say that,' he nodded, feeling entirely too comfortable with her sitting perched on his lap as if it was an everyday occurrence, '_I_ was _extremely_ pleasant, _she_ accused _me_ of evil. It's like 2010 all over again.'

'Some things never change I guess,' she grinned, 'but she's here to help. And she's bringing over the Grimoire tomorrow to see if there's anything in there that can help us. I know playing nice is hard but...'

'Elena,' he cut her off before she started to completely lecture him about his lack of self-control when it came to the witch, 'I won't provoke her – I promise.'

Elena let out a small sigh of relief.

'Thank you. It means a lot.'

She followed that up with an adoring yet chaste kiss on his lips, one which he groaned slightly in contentment at receiving. He pulled her around so that she was straddling him in the chair, her hands locked together around his neck. Damon returned her kiss, a thumb gently caressing her cheek before he pulled away slightly.

'You should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be another long day,' he murmured lowly.

'I suppose I should,' she agreed with a nod and manoeuvred herself off his lap, 'are you going to get some rest yourself?'

She stood at the kitchen door, looking back at him for an answer. He looked weary but shook his head in reply.

'No, someone should be keeping an eye on things down here.'

Elena nodded her understanding.

'Ok, well good night Damon.'

She turned and tip toed out of the kitchen to return upstairs as Damon rolled his head back in frustration at the entire damn situation. The fact that he was growing closer and closer to both her and Olivia was just over-complicating a situation. Five minutes is fun while it lasts, he thought, but when those five minutes start to grow into something altogether more _comfortable_ and feels _right_, he knew it was just all going to end up so completely _wrong_. For all of them.

* * *

Elena found him in the kitchen a whole seven hours later, still looking weary but this time he was making breakfast.

'I'd be careful if I were you,' she teased, 'you're in danger of looking seriously domesticated.'

Damon tried not to visibly flinch, worry consuming him that Elena was growing all too used to having him around in a way that he never would be able to be, not in the long term, not when he was cursed into eternity.

'Look, I'm making breakfast. No need to attach any kind of deeper meaning to it. It's breakfast, plain and simple.'

It came out more flippant and cold than he'd intended – especially when the fact they'd had sex twice in the space of a little over twenty four hours was not exactly something he _hadn't_ wanted, but he was seriously regretting putting Elena in that position where she might be getting too used to having him around.

Of course it had nothing to do with being scared of his _own_ feelings towards her, nothing to do with that at all.

'Um, okay,' she replied, pouring a cup of coffee for herself before taking a seat at the table, unsure of what had caused this shift in Damon's attitude.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a dick...' he paused to glower at Elena, she having been unable to withhold her highly audible snort of disbelief, '...I _didn't_,' he reinforced.

'It's fine, you're not a morning person.'

_I'm not a person, period._ Thought Damon, but he managed to cover it up with a smirk before serving her a plate of blueberry pancakes. It earned him a smile in return from Elena, seemingly impressed with his breakfast efforts.

'So, before the rest of the house wakes up there's something I wanted to ask you.'

Damon looked back at her from the stove where he'd returned to start on another batch of pancakes, wondering what was on her mind, 'fire away,' he mumbled still busying himself with the whisk and the griddle pan.

'Well, we haven't really had a chance to talk about Jeremy and I was lying awake last night worrying about him as well as everything else. Should I, you know, _be_ worried about him? And the fact that he's a...'

He helped her out with her difficulty in saying it out loud, as though if she said it, it really would be real.

'You mean a vampire?' he grinned earning him his first eye roll of the day.

'Yes,' was her one word, gritted response, unable to find the energy to repeat the question in its entirety.

'No, you don't need to worry about him. His moral compass is firmly pointing pretty much in Stefan's direction, _much_ to my annoyance, but he's doing good.'

He saw the relief pass over her features and was pleased at being able to calm her nerves. If it was one less thing for Elena to be worrying about, Damon was happy to oblige.

'He had a good teacher though, if I do say so myself. And he's on the bags just in case you were worrying about him chewing on any of your neighbours.'

'You know, _that_ was the top of my list of concerns,' she half joked before taking a second to appreciate everything Damon had done for her, 'thank you Damon, you know, for taking care of him. I know she might not say it but I'm sure Jenna feels the same.'

Damon stopped mid-pancake-toss, to give her a tender smile, feeling like she finally understood the lengths he'd go to in order to protect her and her family. It didn't seem to shock her as much as it did _him_ sometimes.

Elena smiled back, taking her first bite of her breakfast, raising her eyebrows at how good it tasted. Livy was going to love this – Elena couldn't make pancakes for shit.

* * *

'Where's mommy?'

Olivia breezed into the kitchen with Charlotte in tow, as though having Damon in the kitchen wearing an apron was the most natural thing in the world. Before he even got a chance to reply, Charlotte was milling around his feet like a loyal puppy waiting to be fed.

'Is that pancakes? Can I have some? My mommy usually only makes pancakes on a Friday and Daddy says they're the best pancakes he's ever tasted. I don't think your pancakes are as good as my mommy's but I'll have some anyway.'

'Uh...' Damon was totally searching for some way to respond to the precocious little girl when Livy put in her two cents worth.

'Lottie! You didn't say please!'

Damon would have found the way Livy always seemed to be chastising her younger cousin amusing had he not been hovering about over little Charlotte's head with a hot griddle pan in his hand. Add to the fact that Jenna had just arrived in the kitchen with a twin on each arm looking suitably harassed and Damon was just flat out _concerned_.

'Lottie come away from that stove! Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that?'

The little girl pouted her lip and moved to the table to sit beside her cousin, mumbling 'you let daddy in the kitchen with you.'

'Well,' Jenna replied in a stern voice that was most likely a result of her struggling to get Jess into her highchair, 'your _daddy_ should know better than to be floating about in the kitchen where there's _knives_ and _hot_ stoves when I'm cooking.'

Finally having succeeded in getting all of her children set at the table for breakfast, Jenna moved to the stove to see what Damon had managed to concoct, not at all peeved at him setting himself up as the resident chef.

'Looks good,' she mused.

Damon grinned back in his all too familiar self assured way.

'It is – my breakfasts are the business.'

'I meant my apron looks good on you Damon, not the pancakes,' Jenna grinned, trying desperately to put to the back of her mind that it was a _vampire_ getting handy in her kitchen, 'you don't strike me as the kind of guy to make breakfast the morning after, let alone for an entire house full of kids.'

He grinned and nodded his head in agreement, noting to himself just how odd it really was.

'Well I had a feeling I might out stay my welcome if I didn't make myself useful.'

Jenna simply patted him on the shoulder without disagreeing, so he made up three plates and delivered them to the table.

'Ok, I know I'm a kid but I'm not invisible. I'm nearly five you know...'

Both Damon and Jenna turned to look at Livy who sat with her arms crossed, not even bothering to look at her breakfast.

'...Now, is someone going to tell me where my mommy is, or do I need to start crying again?'

Damon bit back an amused laugh as Jenna looked back and forth between her own children and Elena's daughter, wondering if it was a blessing in disguise they didn't seem quite as advanced in adult conversation as Livy.

'She's gone out for a bit,' was Damon's vague, non-answer which Jenna just grinned at, knowing it probably wasn't going to satisfy the little girl.

'Uh-huh, where?'

Damon looked down at Livy, her arms still folded only this time with her eyebrows raised and this was the first time it really struck Damon how much like her mother Livy really was.

'What do you mean where?'

'I _mean_, where did she go Damon?'

Damon looked towards Jenna for some kind of assistance but was met with a shrug of the shoulders and an amused grin.

'Um, she went to visit your dad with Ric,' he mumbled, retreating towards the kitchen stove hoping for that to be an end to matters. Jenna was seriously making him work for his place under her roof.

'Ric? Oh, you mean _Uncle_ Ric – but why didn't she take me to see daddy too?'

Jenna was just about to reply when Damon sped as quickly as he could over to where Livy and Charlotte were sitting and practically yanked them out their seats and into Jenna's arms, whispering, 'I think we're about to find out,' into Jenna's ear as she finally understood that Damon had heard Matt coming with his heightened sense of hearing – from half way down the street no less.

'I'll take them to the bottom of the yard,' she replied, shooing the girls into the garden much to their bewilderment before returning for the twins, 'just try to keep this civil. Livy doesn't need to see or hear any of this. Neither do I for that matter.'

She fixed him with a glare that told him she meant business before quickly leaving out the patio doors. About thirty seconds later Matt came barrelling through Jenna and Ric's front door. Damon turned to, well, figure out anything to say really only to feel the crack of Matt's fist drag its way painfully across his face. The boy had a decent right hook alright.

'You! You...whatever the fuck you are, you stay the hell away from my little girl!

Seriously, after finding out Damon was a vampire his first reaction is to attempting to deck him? Damon struggled so much to control his reaction to being attacked, desperate to just bare his fangs and rip out Matt's jugular. But apart from now feeling invested in the protection of Olivia (something which killing her father would not be conducive to), Damon felt something like guilt gnawing away at him, like he'd _deserved_ Matt's reaction and it wasn't long before the reasons for that were brought up.

'So come on then, tell me exactly what you did to my _sister_?'

Damon felt a knot twist in his stomach that he'd not felt in years, or at least, never considered long enough to dwell on it. But before he had a chance to even think of whether to lie or tell the truth, Elena had finally caught up along with Ric and came running into the kitchen, standing in front of Damon as if to protect him from Matt – so not the time for laughing, Damon thought to himself.

'Now you listen to _me_ Matt, Damon had nothing to do with Vicki's death – do you hear me?'

Damon was confused as to why she would just lie to Matt like that on his behalf (or at least stretch the truth – sure he'd snapped Vicki's neck, but it was Stefan who'd really ended her life) and as he couldn't see Elena's face for standing with her back to him, pinning Matt with her furious glare, he searched Ric's face for answers, but coming up short.

'But you said...'

'I _know_ what she said Matt but Damon is not to blame...'

Ric finally made himself useful, backing up Elena's defence of the vampire and it was clear to Damon from the look Ric gave Matt, that he'd never much liked him anyway, '...And don't you _ever_ threaten to take Livy away from Elena or us again or I swear to God Matt, you'll live to regret it.'

'None of this is anybody's fault,' Elena reasoned tiredly, 'and Damon is here to try and _help_. Don't you get that? I know this is a shock, but can we just focus on the fact that our daughter is in danger?'

Matt groaned and slid into a chair at the kitchen table.

'Well what the fuck am I supposed to do Elena? You drop around to my house like a casual social call to tell me that vampires are _real_ and that the fucking _Volturi_ is after _my_ kid? Tell me Elena, after actually getting me to believe what you told me, what the hell am I supposed to think other than grab Olivia and run?'

Elena was about to do her best to placate the father of her child when Damon couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

'The _Volturi_? Are you serious?' he questioned Matt, moving closer to him before turning to Elena, 'is he fucking _serious_?'

Completely ignoring the apparent fact that Matt had threatened to take Olivia away from her mother due to her insane ramblings (because honestly, as though he'd allow _that_ to happen), it was all Damon could do not to laugh. '_Show, tell and compel_' was starting to look like the more attractive of options at that particular moment. Not that he'd agreed with telling Matt in the _first_ place, but the time for _I told you so's_ was not now, but for later.

'Of course I'm fucking serious, don't start with me. I'm not scared of you.'

'Yeah, well, maybe you should be,' he replied, adding extra snarl to the statement for effect.

'Well what else am I supposed to think? _Someone_ just told me vampires are real – fucking _vampires_. The kind of shit that Caroline reads about in those stupid books she won't stop gushing about. I mean, I don't even _want_ to know any of this. If I'm so far off the mark explain it to me then jackass.'

'Guys please, focus,' Elena groaned, silently wishing she'd thought of a better way to deal with the situation.

'Matt, your kid is in danger, _life_-_threatening_ danger – do you really want me to get into the factual inaccuracies of that _book_? Right now? Right now when we're trying to figure out a way to keep Livy safe?'

Matt stared at Damon for a solid 30 seconds before shaking his head (probably against his better judgement).

'Good,' he nodded at Matt, catching his eye line again, 'vampires _are_ real, we _don't_ sparkle, and the oldest one known to _man_ is after your little girl for some unknown, highly diabolical reason. Are we all up to speed?'

Everyone nodded.

'Great, now is there anything else we need to discuss before the rest of the Scooby Gang arrive to brainstorm what to do about this situation?'

'Yeah I still need to say somethin' grumbled Matt, getting up from behind the table and strolling over to where Damon stood with his hands on his hips, 'I don't trust you – and I don't _want_ to trust you.'

Damon mulled over Matt's somewhat predictable display of testosterone, throwing in a good eye roll and eyebrow dance for good measure.

'Sure you don't, but let me tell you this Matty boy – I don't trust _you_ either. I don't trust you to not run off and tell Sheriff-mom-in-law-to-be, because that, Matt, is rule _numero_ _uno_ now that you're in on this. I don't trust you to do as you're told, because let's be clear, you're _not_ running the show here. Quite frankly I don't trust you to _not_ fuck up Elena's life again after what happened between you both and finally, most _importantly_ I don't trust you to protect Olivia from Klaus either. Blood can only go so far when you're dealing with an Original vampire.'

He finally paused for breath, noticing that he had Matt's full, undivided and angry attention. Damon reigned himself in a bit – somewhere in the back of his mind he could imagine how devastating all this new information could be.

'Look, you're her father, I _get it_ – you want to protect her, that's a given...but the facts are the facts – you think _I'm_ a vicious killer? Well I'm pretty much a pussy cat compared to this guy. So we might _not_ trust each other, but you need my help so we _are_ going to have to work together. Can you deal with that?'

Matt nodded, barely registering that Damon had backed him up against the kitchen island in a vaguely threatening manner as Elena and Ric watching on from the sidelines.

'Fine, I'll do whatever I need to do, but you seriously need anger management classes or something,' muttered Matt as he took his seat again beside Elena, not quite up to speed with all the vampire tricks that would have allowed Damon to pick up on his last statement.

'I don't fucking _need_ anger management classes, I _need_ people to stop pissing me off...'

* * *

_So there we have it – Matt now knows. It was interesting to write this part because we've seen Matt's reaction on screen and to a degree I completely understand his anger (I'm best to not get into my views on Matt right now because I'd be here a while and I don't want to spoil people who haven't seen the latest episode yet). So as much as I can see Matt wanting to just hate all vampires etc, he seriously has to consider his moves because if he believes what Elena has told him to be true about their little girl being in danger, Matt knows he has to do what he can to keep her safe. And if that means working with Damon and the gang to do that then he'll seriously consider it._

_Does that make sense? Because part of me did want to just write Matt telling them all they were crazy and grabbing Olivia to get the hell out of dodge but then where's the fun in that?_

_So yeah, what did you think? Hope to see some reviews from my loyal readers, they all mean so much to me and help spur me on (already started the next chapter!)_

_Ave x_


End file.
